


【SSR，主Ruste】暗无天日 pwp

by Ivan_Misha



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 高铁预警，非自愿性行为，精神囚禁，人身伤害，生活损坏，绝望无援。作死的芬，精神病患芬，混乱的骚芬，可怜的骚芬，被莱斯利（鲁总）欺负得不要不要的骚芬。现实世界莱斯利身的鲁总，精神世界的鲁维克，掌握核心技术的Ru总，超镇定不明显的精神病患Ru总，阴魂不散的Ru总，对骚芬有时候很温柔的Ruben。两个反社会。私家警探塞叔，正义的塞叔，勇敢对抗Ru总的塞叔，救人不成反被操的塞叔。正剧设定延伸。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini, Stefano Valentini/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【SSR，主Ruste】暗无天日 pwp

“虚幻托生于真实的感触，而死亡与苦难亦是。让没有触碰过意识边界的人们真正理解这个很复杂，但往往也不十分复杂。”

\----------------  
这是个陷阱。

这他妈是个陷阱！

史蒂芬诺带着极大的寒意惊醒，他发现自己早已身陷囹圄，他的双手被冰冷的金属拷在身体两侧，身下是同样冰冷坚硬的质感，他浑身都在发冷，他的衣物完全挡不住体温在极度恐慌之下的流失。他的手臂都几乎失去了力量，什么人把它们从肩膀的关节上卸掉了，只有隐约的疼痛提醒着他他还没有彻底失去它们。他的心脏隐隐作痛，意识到自己可能再也无法稳定的持住画笔和相机令他鼻子微酸，但他还没有哀伤到要掉泪的地步，更多的是仇恨与愤怒。他的头被固定住了，天知道是什么东西，没什么是正常的，他，前战地记者，一个身上带着武器还上过战场的成年人，居然被一个手无寸铁的孩子绑架了。

这怎么可能。

史蒂芬诺想回忆起自己昏倒前看到的画面，他确定自己没有碰任何东西，没有被打伤，也没有吃和闻到什么危险的化学品，他似乎只是听到一声高频噪音，除此之外，就是看到那位患有白化病的娃娃脸少年在他眼前瞬间消失了，就像他在STEM里做到的那样。

他真的醒来了吗。  
史蒂芬诺不禁问自己。

他遇到那个孩子是在一个星期前，从STEM死里逃生后他回到了自己曾经生活的城市，而塞巴斯汀不肯放过他，他成立了自己的侦探事务所，明里暗里调查着他，背着人命的史蒂芬诺本就已经如履薄冰，他谨慎得隐藏自己，一直过着没有血腥与杀戮的普通生活，来自STEM的濒死体验让他的艺术少了些血腥却更多了死亡与绝望的灵感，他把自己的作品用宗教元素进行粉饰，获得了不错的反响，他已经很满足了，如果不是那孩子，他可能永远不会拿起那把刀。

他将那孩子视为猎物，殊不知自己才是那猎豹眼中的柔软白兔，自以为是的他傻呼呼的，一蹦一跳的把自己送入捕猎者的圈套。

【精神强迫高潮，电击折磨，肉体虐芬丧尽天良警告】

鲁维克认为这世界上不可能有和他完全同步的人类，自从她的姐姐去世后，那活在在他心里的女孩则是他唯一熟悉的存在，他所在的空间是囚牢，他所接触的每一个人都是无法真正理解的玩物。

他是一座孤岛，他亦存在于孤岛。

莱斯利和他频率相近，他们都目击过至亲的死亡，但他们仍称不上精神共源，他们的经历和思维方式还不足以相似到共享精神，因此他们不能共存，当鲁维克占据那身体之后，莱斯利的意识就消失了。

他心中的姐姐，那些相关的记忆终归无法传达到他意识囚笼之外，不能被分享和共识的劳拉并不能算真正的存在，他的STEM技术做到了意识共享，但各种频率的意识串联十分混乱，被搅乱的记忆下生成的劳拉十分扭曲，因此STEM的实验是失败的，在他半年多的研究工作中，他找到了同步现实意识的可行性，但这只是理论上的结果，实验却迟迟无法进行，他需要一个同频意识，一个能完全为他所共享的意识，一个能在STEM之外被他联结的意识。

他的研究遇到了瓶颈。

怎么会有这样的人存在！鲁维克冷淡的暴躁着，他的试验品因为他的粗暴而抽搐，鲁维克慵懒的看了一眼手底下暴露的一片大脑，被开颅的试验品已经接近死亡，他被开发的差不多了，但研究并没有什么起色。

外部的刺激根本不可能达到联结，就好像木头加入什么溶液都不可能直接提取出黄金一样。这些木头脑袋通过STEM的外设可以连接到终端共享，但木头终归是木头，只会把那些珍贵的黄金染上讨厌的木屑，强行联结只会让自己的意识受到影响，创造出一个又一个怪物劳拉。

他没兴趣体验创造和混合的快乐，他只想提取那最纯粹的记忆。

他需要出去走走，他或许需要一些机缘，当他在画廊里遇到史蒂芬诺的时候，他就知道上帝终归还是醉心于他的。

步入画廊的动力或许是门前宣传海报上那令人在意的扭曲成像，那些红与黑勾勒的美感，又或许只是神轻叩了一下那扇门，提醒他这里有他谜题的答案，他的羔羊。

画廊里很安静，三三两两的人欣赏着那些作品，看得出来这些作品传达出的情感并不积极，人们有的蹙眉思考，有的只是点点头，他们或多或少被吸引住，但这些绘画与摄影合成的作品对他不仅仅是吸引那么简单，那激起了他记忆中最复杂的情感。

他经历过的，死亡和失却，被一片片剥离的生命，都在那画布上被涂抹得淋漓尽致，呼之欲出。

艺术引起的共鸣使它美丽，使它升华，是残酷，是血腥，是无痛呻吟的猎奇还是遗世独立的绝美，完全取决于观众的意识，未经历过的只能享受色彩和画面，当遇到他们所不能理解的东西的时候，他们无非好奇和抗拒，只有经历过的人才能明白此中的绝伦。

他相信这位艺术家和他进入过同样的地狱，他见识过的，痛苦、欢愉、极乐、迷茫，永无止境的空白.....

他迫不及待想要见到这位作者，当然不是要做什么艺术的追随者，而是邀请他共赴他们的地狱，他们的囚牢。

鲁维克在走廊的人群中几乎一眼就认出了那些作品的主人，那种熟悉感从他非凡敏锐的大脑中游走，他那被改造过的，过于发达的神经回路就像探测器一样对着史蒂芬诺嗡嗡作响，他在那淡蓝色的瞳孔中看到了与自己类似的疯狂与深邃，那种近乎狂喜的熟悉感攥住了他的思绪，爱迪生在找到钨丝的时候是怎么样的心情？他的手在发抖，心脏也跳动得厉害，兴奋使他瞳孔扩大又缩小，连光线都被搅乱，他几乎控制不住的想要立刻把对方带回自己实验室的想法，但艺术家却在忙着和另一个对他作品感兴趣的人说着什么，似乎没有发现自己炙热的目光。

艺术家有一头与莱斯利的雪白赫然相反的黑发，像浸入浓墨的晶石，光滑又服帖。他只露出一只眼睛，那狂热和专注就从那里扩散开来，与他交谈的男人视线在作品和艺术家之间穿梭，最终停留在艺术家姣好的面容上，注意力被天生的演说家深深吸引着。

史蒂芬诺其实不是没注意到画廊里出现了一个不那么普通的少年。

在画廊里发现青少年不是什么奇怪的事，有的孩子喜欢这些，虽然史蒂芬诺知道他们并不是真的明白他的艺术，他们只是好奇那些从不轻易大量从身体内流出来的鲜血，但有什么关系呢，人们可以从他的作品里各取所需，他从不是个自私的艺术家。

当他觉得自己被这个孩子盯着超过三分钟的时候，他突然有兴趣去和那孩子谈谈，虽然他知道一个孩子不可能有能力买下他的作品，或者商谈什么业务，但他不是个金钱至上的俗人，他愿意分配些时间给值得它的人。

史蒂芬诺和商人约好了进行摄影工作的时间，打发走商人，史蒂芬诺走向鲁维克。

“你叫什么名字？”  
“鲁维克·维多利亚诺。”鲁维克并不收敛自己的视线，比起看着史蒂芬诺，他更像研究着史蒂芬诺。  
“你有一个浪漫的姓氏。你喜欢这些？”史蒂芬诺放低自己的姿态，他屈着腿，撑住膝盖，尽量平视着眼前的白发少年，调整自己的笑容让自己显得更无害。

“比起喜欢这种情绪，我更倾向于把它描述成“同感”。”

史蒂芬诺轻佻的抬了一下眉头，“哦？这说法很奇特。”

“虚幻托生于真实的感触，而死亡与苦难亦是。让没有触碰过意识边界的人们真正理解这个很复杂，但往往也不十分复杂。而本身就能互相理解的个体，通过任何方式的表达，他们都能感同身受，这就是同感。”

在死神身边听到的，看到的，记住的这一切，那些复杂构造里最纯粹的美丽都被锁在这里，把它们放出来，放出来，让他们体会，让他们理解。

史蒂芬诺感慨于这个漂亮孩子丰富的思维，更赞叹他对他作品简短却直击主题的敏锐感触。

他喜欢“同感”这个词。  
这让史蒂芬诺感觉到久违的亲切，就像在异邦遇到了故人。

这孩子能给他灵感。  
生动，美丽，充满未知。  
他想拥有他，制作他，打磨他，把他变成他新的杰作。

上一次有这种感觉是多久以前了？  
就像戒毒成功的人再一次遇上那些极乐的药品，他无法控制自己想要把男孩永远留在画框里的欲望，那光是想想就无比令人愉悦。他从未想过制作一个孩童的作品，20年不到的生命太过纯白，无论叛逆与否他们都趋于简单，他们还没有伸开手脚触碰到生的核心，对于死亡之美他们就显得太过仓促，但那孩子表现出来的气魄让他忘了这回事，他仿佛经历过生命的全部喜悲，只等待着他仁慈的终结和一个无上美丽的落幕。

“我可以邀请你来看看我的作品么？先生。”

鲁维克用莱斯利的声音伪装出柔弱的假象，他能感觉到艺术家对他有兴趣，非同一般意义的兴趣，他知道艺术家不太寻常，如果他们真的那么有“共同语言”，那么艺术家也必然不像他看上去那么温柔。

“史蒂芬诺·瓦伦提尼，小先生，接受你的邀请，谁会拒绝一个像你这样富有艺术天赋的孩子呢？”史蒂芬诺轻轻拍了拍鲁维克的头，温和的笑容掩盖了自己的狂乱。

艺术家可爱的虚伪太好看破，鲁维克虽不了解艺术家的生平，但他身上散发出来的残忍气息，隔着老远就能嗅到。

鲁维克把他们之间将发生的事看作是一场博弈，而史蒂芬诺却被鲁维克的外表所欺骗，把它当成一次单方面的狩猎，因此史蒂芬诺就此一败涂地。

懊悔成为了史蒂芬诺最后的墓志铭。

“我的作品可能称不上美丽，但它们很有现实意义。”一个陌生的声音占据了史蒂芬诺的听觉，他在那低沉的声音里听不出什么感情，只有无尽的冷寂。

“你不是鲁维克，你是谁？”史蒂芬诺声色婉转，每一个音节都富有节奏和力度，仿佛他生命的每时每刻都是一场无与伦比的话剧表演，激动令他的声音发颤，和那个平稳单调的声线产生明显的对比。

“我就是鲁维克，白发的男孩是我，这具身体也是我。”

一张有些骇人的面孔出现在史蒂芬诺的视野里，那不是一张孩子的脸，他起码有三十岁了，大半个身子都被烧毁，可怖的伤疤蜿蜒在皮肤的各种地方，但通过那高挺的鼻梁和刀削般恰到好处的脸部轮廓依旧能看出那张脸曾经的俊俏。

史蒂芬诺很在意自己的容貌，对于过去的伤疤他总是不愿示人，而对方似乎连最基本的遮掩都放弃了，他的衣衫破烂，似乎只是盖了一层布，唯一起点遮掩作用的就是那层破布延伸出来的宽大兜帽，善意的给他的面部拢上一层柔和的阴影，挡住他受伤最严重的部分。

但史蒂芬诺还是能够从那层阴影下看出来男人的头部彻底的破损了一块头盖骨，粉红色的大脑暴露出来，一部分遮盖不到的地方被强行缝合了，余下的部分被兜帽下不明的材质勉强保护着。

这不可能是现实，没人可以那样活下来，细菌会侵蚀他，任何一个震动都可能杀死他。这代表他回到了那个梦境，而这次他没有一点特殊的力量。

寒意从思维的核心爬至全身，顺着每一条经络冻住史蒂芬诺本就冰冷的血液。

“你......到底想要什么......”

“你。”对方毫无犹豫的开口，“不过现在我得到了，你彻底是我的了。”

史蒂芬诺还没有彻底明白这句话的潜台词，鲁维克的手抚摸上他的头颅，制止了他的思绪，“我不会对你像其他实验品那样粗鲁，史蒂芬诺，我不必打开这里，就能了解你的一切，就可以操纵你的一切。”

你的痛苦，你的欢愉。

头上的禁锢消失了，史蒂芬诺得以歪过头去看着别处，他的侧面堆满了不同破坏程度的人脑，其余的就是比刀刃更纤细却更瘆人的手术用具。远处的黑暗逐渐变亮，当他看回鲁维克的时候，他发现眼前的男子已经变回了白发的少年，他们的神情别无二致，那炙热与玩味在一个少年脸上展现更加恐怖骇人。

他意识到自己正在梦境与现实的缝隙中摇摆，现实的场景相比飘渺的梦境更加清晰，除了外置的大脑，远处的平台上还可以看见被掏空大脑的新鲜尸体。

他究竟看上了怎样危险的猎物。

鲁维克的手开始描摹他的眉眼，从精美惑人的左眼到丑陋怪异到已然不能称之眼睛的空洞。

那是双目击过死亡瞬间的眼睛，和他一样，他永远忘不了他父母的临终哀鸣和劳拉最终渐去的生命。

“看来我的掌控力还不够熟练，我们的训练从哪里开始呢？”

鲁维克又覆盖了莱斯利的模样，周围也重归黑暗，史蒂芬诺意识到鲁维克在因为刚才的小变故而恼怒，这令他非常害怕。

“啊！不！不！”史蒂芬诺突然感觉什么插入了他的脑子，冰冷晦涩的刺痛超越了一切他对疼痛的理解。他的头依旧是自由的，可无论他怎呢挣扎都无法摆脱那种被针刺的痛苦。

比偏头痛和弹片对他的神经压迫疼上十倍，肉体过载的疼痛会混乱神经导致麻木，甚至死亡，但这种精神的刺激跨越了肉体的信号传输，反而令他更加清醒和敏感。

史蒂芬诺恨不得就此死去，而死神不会那么仁慈的光顾于他。

史蒂芬诺不知道自己具体在这段时间里说了什么，或许辱骂了鲁维克，或许只是求饶，他没有印象，他甚至不知道疼痛是何时散去的，就好像瞬间被抽走，连余痛都不复存在。

“你必会为此付出代价！”找回点理智的史蒂芬诺非常的愤怒，他恨不得激怒他的刽子手，让他一刀解决了自己。而对方并没什么具体的反应，而下一秒报复般的刺激感便穿透了他的全身。

史蒂芬诺感觉自己正被浸泡在水里，每一处都深入骨髓的发冷，他如溺水般被堵住呼吸，不用说抗议，他连哀求都做不到了。

奇妙的快感顺着尾椎突然升腾起来，在绝望的窒息之间，令人羞耻的巨大快感冲击上他的四肢百骸，他想呻吟，却只发出可悲的咕噜声，肺部浸入冷水的痛苦混合着阵阵让人发狂的喜悦令史蒂芬诺的意识仿佛被拉扯成一条白线，他感觉自己身体的每一部分都像被安置了敏感点，冰冷的流体冲刷着他，连颤抖都会转化成快感，鲁维克用感官操控玩弄着他，他无法哭喊出声，脱臼的双手使不上一点力气，他连抓着点什么都做不到，完全无法向外部发泄的快感双倍的压迫着他，史蒂芬诺没想到鲁维克卸了他的双臂是为了这个，他只能失神的微微张着嘴，小小的柔软舌尖暴露出来，看起来可怜极了，窒息令他眼白上翻，唾液和眼泪无法控制着流出来。

不，不要......对不起，抱歉，饶了我......求你......史蒂芬诺在心里说了所有他能想到的哀求，而鲁维克并不准备接受。

“你看起像是被什么人操翻了，然而对此我需要付出什么代价？”鲁维克嘲笑道，他当然不指望史蒂芬诺给他反馈，因为他现在正因为窒息和被操弄一般的性快感而高潮着，除了像一条狗一样无意义的流口水以外什么都做不了。

史蒂芬诺在混乱中依稀还能看到鲁维克的脸，模糊的，重叠的，伤痕累累的脸，戏耍他这件事看上去让他兴奋，史蒂芬诺太熟悉那种情绪了，即使是隐藏在这么一张淡漠的神情之下。

在史蒂芬诺陷入黑暗之前，空气进入了他的胸腔，他剧烈的咳嗽，窒息感迅速消退，但极致的濒死高潮带来的余韵却真实地反映在了身体上，史蒂芬诺一时间找不回瞳孔的焦距，他为此感到害怕，与STEM里精神与身体完全的抽离不同，他的身体真实的起了反应。

真实世界中莱斯利脸上的笑容扩大了，他眼前可怜的艺术家在毫无物理碰触的情形下射在了自己的裤子里，而对方对此尚在震惊之中。

史蒂芬诺来见他前着实好好打扮了自己，他穿了一身黑色的薄西装，雪白的尖领衬衫配上昂贵的赤色暗纹领带，身上散发出洗发液令人舒适的暗香，他带着非常恶意且不可告人的目的而来，明明要在黑暗中行事，却要打扮的异常惹眼，仿佛不引吭高歌就会死掉，而现在他的衣衫凌乱，领带仅能说是挂在脖子上，西装的薄裤子也被他的精液从里面打湿了，环境里的血腥气完全盖住了史蒂芬诺美好的味道，他的泪水从一边的眼睛里簌簌的落下，把他那幅精英模样的面具彻底撕裂。艺术家的骄傲自满太过可爱，他不禁想品尝艺术家清醒后对此的懊恼。

破坏艺术家完美的表象令他喜悦，鲁维克从来都是个兴趣使然的人，无论有些行为对实验是否具有意义，也无论史蒂芬诺怎么想，他都不打算挺停下对这种娱乐的追求，他也有过一些其他玩物，但通过旧的技术，物理刺激的手段导致大部分玩物活不过两天，且自从离开STEM告别了那个叫塞巴斯汀的警探，他许久没遇到这么“好玩”的生命了。

他吸食着艺术家复杂绮丽的思想，享用着艺术家美丽诱人的淫荡，他还要利用他，摆弄他，把他放到自己的橱柜里展示欣赏。

史蒂芬诺神情恍惚，眼前的脸变得年轻，他意识到那是那孩子的脸，少年灰白色的睫毛下闪烁着乐趣的光辉，史蒂芬诺好像能明白对方的思想一样，他内心被告知自己永远无法逃离这个噩梦。

“你高潮了，为什么呢？”少年明知故问道，史蒂芬诺自然没有回答，他张了张嘴，发出虚弱的叹息。

“如果没有令我满意的答案，那我们继续。”

“不，不，你想要我说什么都可以......”史蒂芬诺惊恐的睁大了仅剩的眼睛，蓝色让鲁维克心情大好，“这个答案不正确。”

鲁维克消失在史蒂芬诺右眼缺失造成的视觉盲点处，看不到鲁维克让他不安的向右扭头，妄图用左眼追踪到鲁维克的动向，随后他右侧的腰窝便被什么抵住，只一瞬之间，他右侧的身体麻木了，继而是尖锐的灼烧般的疼痛，麻痹令他哆嗦着呻吟，最后几缕遮住右眼空洞的头发也滑到了一边。

这种感觉多少有点熟悉，这让他想起塞巴斯汀来，在STEM里，他被塞巴斯汀的电击弩箭暗算了许多次，每一次都是如此无力和痛苦，每一次被电击困住脚步都会令他愤怒，令他不留余力的谴责阴险的施暴者。

而现在他说不出反抗的话语，不能，不敢。

“因为神经欺骗了你的大脑，这系统的讲解起来有些烦琐，所以我想我们可以先从简单部分开始。比如物理层面的刺激与神经传导，比如，电压是否可以欺骗你的神经，让你的身体违背你的思想，带来高潮，当然这只是个复原性实验，结论我想你我都清楚。”

史蒂芬诺大概是疯了才会认真思考这个问题，但他确实就是疯了，所以在麻木消失后，他艺术家的思维方式又开始让他的关注点从鲁维克是个该死的混蛋跑偏到生物学与艺术科学之间关系的层面上。

如果躺在那里被实验的不是自己的话，史蒂芬诺倒挺愿意参与其中，而现在他只想嘲笑自己的可悲。

他现在不想知道结果，但又有什么用呢？鲁维克正在解开他的腰带，脱下他下身的一切衣物，但他又能做什么呢？

下体一丝不挂令史蒂芬诺更冷了，多数还是源于内心的恐惧，裸露增加了这种不安全感，脱臼的手臂让史蒂芬诺做不到撑起自己的上半身，鲁维克冰冷湿滑的手抚摸上他的大腿，伴随着残酷的年轻声音：“我不会很粗暴，而且我会很好的润滑你，没什么可怕的，只有湿润在能减轻电击的痛苦，增加欢愉。”

史蒂芬诺摇了摇头，咬紧了下唇，当那只手试图掰开他的双腿的时候，他终于又鼓起勇气反抗了鲁维克。

现实世界的鲁维克没有史蒂芬诺的力气大，他很快被史蒂芬诺的挣扎摆脱了。于是报应来得很快，当史蒂芬诺再抬眼时，他的思想又一次遭到了篡改，对方的力气变得难以估计的大，白色的破布在他的视野边缘若隐若现，他踩在崩溃的边缘，当他他的双腿被强制打开，对方的手指毫不怜惜的插入他，被指奸的事实令史蒂芬诺终于还是崩溃了，他想杀死的人正在准备用手指和电击棒强奸他，他活该么？他应该受这样的罪么？史蒂芬诺一只眼睛已然承受不住本该一双眼睛去承担的泪水，它们啪嗒啪嗒的掉落下来。

“不要哭，这会令我心软的。”  
成年男人的声音平静而温柔，但那安抚不了史蒂芬诺半分，越发深入的手指令他颤抖着，嘴里说着意大利语，鲁维克不需要通过语言去理解史蒂芬诺的话语，因此即使完全不懂意大利语的鲁维克也能懂得史蒂芬诺在说什么。

像是莎士比亚的句子，又像对神父的忏悔语录，一边发泄着自己的傲慢与愤怒，谴责着惩罚的不公，一边又想要通过迟来的忏悔得到原谅。史蒂芬诺或许确实浑身都是罪孽，然而七宗罪里没太多适合他的，适合他们的，因此他们之间不存在伐罪，史蒂芬诺的忏悔毫无意义，即使他不曾觊觎鲁维克的生命，白色恶魔也不准备放过他。

无论这多么违心，史蒂芬诺还是发出了喜悦的呻吟，当鲁维克的指肚毫不怜惜的按压着他找到的敏感点时，史蒂芬诺可悲的敏感身体根本不会听从思考的指挥。史蒂芬诺刚刚高潮过没多久的阴茎又有苏醒的迹象，可不应期又不舒服的阻止着对肉欲的过分追求，夹在其中的史蒂芬诺嘤嘤的哭泣，哀求他停止，哀求他继续。

鲁维克很想多玩一会，可放任史蒂芬诺就这么高潮不利于实验的进行，于是他抽出手指，满意的听到艺术家的一声不满的呜咽。

“别着急。”

冰凉的电击棒顶了进来，电击棒被很好的润滑过，鲁维克还很好心的将电流量调到一个不那么刺激的参数，但比起一根手指它还是粗了许多，史蒂芬诺无法承受似的开始大骂。

“贱人！婊子养的！拿出去！操你的！啊！！”

短暂的电击拍打着他的内壁，这是一次警告，疼痛使他试图蜷缩起来，但他身上的一切关节都僵硬得一动不动，史蒂芬诺并没有因为这样就服软，他已经够悲哀的了，他要趁自己还能喘气的时候多骂两句，虽然他满脸的泪水和他的逞强并不相符，但鲁维克喜欢他这样纠结的感情。

下一次电击不再是玩笑了，电击棒抵住史蒂芬诺备受折磨的前列腺，敏感湿润地方被突如其来的电击推上了感官的巅峰，像是有什么东西疯狂拍打着他的敏感处，精神收到安抚痛苦和应和快感两种指令，使双倍的啡肽被分泌出来，他的阴茎因此一跳一跳的，史蒂芬诺也再找不到自己的舌头在那儿，他高声的尖叫，从塞巴斯汀那学来的脏话也帮不了他。

鲁维克的阴茎也有了强烈的反应，鲁维克想不起来他上一次主动勃起时什么时候了，但他明确的知道自从STEM事件后他就禁欲到现在。倒不是因为他突然觉醒了什么神学方面的克己主义，而是确实没有什么有趣的肉体和人格能激发他的性欲。

当他以为自己彻底成为了一个性冷淡的时候，史蒂芬诺顺便把他扯了回来，他知道艺术家进入过STEM，也知道他曾得以在其中为所欲为，甚至知道他与他的老对手你追我赶的死亡游戏，熟悉的经历，熟悉的思想，无论是史蒂芬诺的身体还是灵魂都触动了白色的恶魔，他还想了解更多，他和他的试验品之间还能进行更多的联结。  
有趣，非常的有趣。  
鲁维克抚摸着史蒂芬诺凹陷的眼窝，因为徒增的压力导致弹片突然搅动了史蒂芬诺脆弱的神经，鲁维克饶有兴致的盯着那痉挛着的充满血丝和疤痕的空洞，他想知道艺术家的过去，同时也想让他了解自己的，他要把史蒂芬诺留着慢慢享用，他会把他训练成自己的好婊子的，虽然他很明白史蒂芬诺不可能全然被驯服，就像他被一片片剥离也不会服从莫比乌斯那样，但鲁维克不在乎这个，他不是废物的莫比乌斯，他甚至无所谓必须被服从。

随着电击次数的增加，史蒂芬诺已经没有留下多少意识了，快感一波接着一波，即将把他推上巅峰，炙热与寒冷，痛苦与欢愉，具体是什么已经难以辨别，史蒂芬诺在尖叫中又一次迎来了高潮，他的阴茎可怜的喷着水，有些稀薄的精液预示着艺术家已经到达了极限，鲁维克最后说了些什么令人厌恶的话呢？这成为了史蒂芬诺脑中最后的念头。

【非自愿性行为，伪迷奸，只有痛苦，不很过分的眼交，口交，吃干抹净，捆绑】

一望无际的向日葵田治愈了史蒂芬诺疲惫的身心，他也说不上自己是怎么来到这的，可能又是什么STEM式的空间转换，他相信自己的身体还留在那个冰冷的手术台上待人宰割，但史蒂芬诺不在乎那个，没有被束缚令他心情大好，他的身体也轻快灵巧，没有什么不适，甚至他手上还握着他的收藏品相机之一，顿时他不去想之前经历的事了，在向日葵田间拍摄夕阳的美景令他身心愉悦，这可能只是他昏过去以后的梦境，逃避鲁维克的梦境。向日葵田让他想起梵高的某幅画作，他不由得想象那位伟大艺术家是如何在绝望困苦中找到这片静谧出路的，虽然这世间没有什么美能真的驱散不幸，子弹也早晚会穿过伟大艺术家的头颅，但浪漫的艺术家们总能在这之前分心来享受和创造。突然有什么声音从远处的房屋传来，史蒂芬诺注意到他远景中作为构图背景的房屋里似乎有什么人，窸窸窣窣的声音同时从四面八方传来，而史蒂芬诺环顾了一下什么也没有发现。  
可能是梦境的安逸麻痹了他的神经，四周的声音激起了他在战场上学来的危机感，但他却无视了这些，决定先去前面的房屋看看。  
斩断花朵即可前行。  
他现在是个与向日葵殊死搏斗的战士了，史蒂芬诺不经意地想，他有些怀念起暗箱来，它会把自己与美景一同记录下来，把被他压弯折断的残枝记录下来，让他觉得不虚此行。

那是个私人庄园，史蒂芬诺快行了几步，迫不及待的对有些年代感的建筑拍摄了几张。仓库里传出孩子的笑声，房前的场地上没有一个人，大门敞开着，史蒂芬诺就这么走了进去。

他看到了一个淡金发的男孩坐在草垛上开心的笑。男孩竖着分头，有种和他年龄不符的成熟感，他正望着草垛下张开双臂的长发女孩，眼睛里充满了信任感。  
“我要跳下来了！”  
女孩穿着一身红色连衣裙，和他的黑发很是相称，仓库小窗中打进来的阳光给少年镀上一层暖金色的边缘，史蒂芬诺鬼使神差的举起相机，男孩扑向少女的瞬间被他记录下来。

完美的一幕，史蒂芬诺想到。然而后续的一切变得超出他的预料，拥抱着少女的男孩突然抬起头看向了他，那双凶残的眼睛无比熟悉。

鲁维克？

史蒂芬诺尝试逃走，但巨大的气浪制止了他的脚步，火焰像爆炸一样突然升腾起来，外面传来了人们的吼叫，带着愤怒和嫉恨，史蒂芬诺无法看清外面究竟发生了什么，因为房屋里的干草为他们敲响了丧钟，火舌就这么吞没了仓库里的三个人。

火焰对史蒂芬诺来说不算陌生，他在西奥多那见过太多次火焰带来的残忍杀害，就连他的家人也都消失于火海。但他没有被火焰灼伤过，那感觉太糟糕了，比把皮肉一块块撕下来还要遭，史蒂芬诺摇着牙，火顺着他的双腿袭上来，但比起两个孩子他的情况要好上许多，男孩已经变成了半个火球，红衣少女则哭着抱起他，任由火焰顺着男孩爬到她身上，史蒂芬诺病态的睁大了眼睛，对着少女举起了相机。

少女将男孩托举着到达仓库唯一的小窗，火焰为那女孩缀上翅膀与光环，死神则在一侧静待着欣赏牺牲与拯救的人间戏码，这一幕也被史蒂芬诺捕捉下来。

Beautiful......  
史蒂芬诺停不下来自己拍摄的手，或许这个时候他应该救人，或者因为疼痛大喊大叫什么的，总之不该是拍摄，可他完完全全被这场死亡所吸引了，扭曲的陶醉神情盘踞在他的面孔上，像个彻头彻尾的疯子。

当被烧了半边脸的男孩终于消失在视线里，少女开始在火焰中缩成一团，她因为疼痛扭曲着，死亡终于不急不缓的前来迎接她。

史蒂芬诺不知道自己为什么还能站着，或许是因为梦境中疼痛对意识的影响力不大，史蒂芬诺跌跌撞撞的走过去，颤抖的手已经扭不准镜头的焦距，“你真美，孩子......看镜头。”

然而当他就要按下快门的时候，一只手突然抓住了他的手腕，他感觉自己像被什么人拖着扔出了画框，画面飞速的从他眼前远离，于是他惊讶的发现自己正站在一个黑暗的走廊里，面对着一副可以被称为火色向日葵的画作。

“作为客人，未经主人容许的拍摄行为是被禁止的。”成年鲁维克那熟悉的声音在史蒂芬诺耳边响起，温热的气息落在他的耳后，令他受到了惊吓，不禁局促吸了口气。

“这又是你的把戏？”  
史蒂芬诺开始挣扎着想要抽出自己的手腕，不出意外的失败了，史蒂芬诺不想被这个怪力的家伙捏断骨头，所以他妥协了。

“这只是个记忆，我这里还有许多记忆，你会慢慢知道的。”

“我对你的记忆没兴趣。”

“你什么时候能稍微学会坦诚呢？”鲁维克扯出一个嘲弄的笑容。

“那女孩是谁？”  
“我姐姐劳拉。”鲁维克说话间拿走了史蒂芬诺的相机，松开了对史蒂芬诺的禁锢，开始翻看着他的成果。  
鲁维克的眼睛紧盯着那副坠落的抓拍，他鼻子有点酸，但鲁维克的眼泪早就流干了，对此他只是有些怀念。

史蒂芬诺想赶快离这个恶魔远点，可前后不见万物的漆黑令他怀疑起这个念头，如果鲁维克是梦境的主人，他又能逃到哪里去呢。史蒂芬诺紧张的背过手向腰后摸去，这是他紧张备战时不由自主的动作习惯，他惊喜的发现自己腰后别着自己的定制匕首。

不好说谁才是梦境的主人呢。

史蒂芬诺从鲁维克的背面举起匕首，矫健的勒住鲁维克的脖子，将匕首精准地插入了鲁维克脖子到左策锁骨之间，他狠狠的旋转了一下才抽出来，看着鲁维克喷出大量的血液，静脉横切，心管断裂，精准的绝杀，比起直刺脑干差了点意思，但为了防止自己的力量不足以刺穿对方不知道是否存在的头骨，他选择了最稳妥的刺杀方式。

他期待着一切回归现实，然后躲在幕后的白发少年会显露出来，在他面前用生命的最后几秒露出难以置信的表情。

而鲁维克却淡定的转过身来，新鲜的血染红了他的白袍，如果不是血还在汩汩的从他的脖子下流出来，他看上去就像仅是被别人的血淋了一身一样。

“不......”史蒂芬诺慌了，他后退了几步却把自己绊倒了，他仰视着浑身是血的不死魔鬼，虽然这幅画面非常具有艺术感，可艺术家已经没有心思欣赏他的作品了，当鲁维克面无表情的在他面前蹲下来平视他的时候，史蒂芬诺开始疯狂的发抖。

“你应该知道你让我不高兴了吧。”  
鲁维克眼睛里看不出情绪，这比他直接暴怒更令人害怕，史蒂芬诺在心脏都要停跳的恐惧下不顾一切的反身扑过去，艺术家那惊人的瞬间爆发力令鲁维克感到一丝敬佩，他被史蒂芬诺扑倒在地，那把带血的刀疯狂的捅进他的眼睛，脑子，胸口。

对于艺术家毫无章法的强攻鲁维克不准备做什么反应，他躺在地上一动不动，就好像真的死了一样。

艺术家陷入情绪爆发过后的衰退期，他喘着气，这不是艺术家第一次精神杀人，在STEM里他见识过强大的精神，比如塞巴斯汀，他能扛住自己三四刀，但估计也只能是三四刀而已，看着眼下模糊的血肉史蒂芬诺有气无力地笑出了声。

“这很好笑吗？”一只带着血的手突然抓住了他的脖子，史蒂芬诺睁大了眼睛，他抓住那只残酷的手臂，身体几乎虚脱了，绝望感压垮了他，如果不是鲁维克的手撑着他的重心，他一定就此瘫软下去。血色的魔鬼尚且能分辨的嘴角弯着，他被捣烂的部分快速的恢复着，最先是那双阴鸷的眼睛。

他多希望这只是个会惊醒的梦，但对于梦境来说触感又太过真实。鲁维克手下的力气加重了，真实的窒息感涌了上来，史蒂芬诺猜测年轻的鲁维克正在真实世界里准备杀了他，而他永远习惯不了窒息的苦难，他放弃了掰开那些骨节分明的手指，放任自己的死亡，仅希望一切快些过去，但因为缺氧而变得沉缓的思维却偏要把这个过程无限放慢来折磨他。

“我本来想有个温情的开端，可你似乎并不喜欢。”鲁维克将身上的艺术家甩在身侧，毫不犹豫的转身跨坐在他身上，欣赏着失望的艺术家急促的咳嗽和快速起伏的胸膛。“我邀请你欣赏那些难得的记忆，而你就是这么报答我的？杀死我？嗯？杀死这个世界上可能唯一与你同感的人？”

史蒂芬诺仍不愿放弃，他想要撑起自己的身子，鲁维克因此不满地前倾，一只手攥紧了他的头发，把他拽回地上。

艺术家头发的手感非常不错，就好像它们看上去一样柔顺，和他主人的叛逆丝毫没有相近的地方。

场景快速的切换着，有一些史蒂芬诺非常熟悉的场景，他的画廊，剧院，家，废墟，墓地......被人窥探记忆非常不适，最后他落在了一张柔软的大床上。

中欧风格的设计，有些古老的建筑元素，史蒂芬诺感到怀念一股脑的涌上心头。

瓦伦提尼家的旧宅邸。他和他的家人在此平安度过了他的童年时光。在此地他拥有许多模糊的回忆，他的作品占据了他记忆的大部分空间，这些温情的记忆可能被扔在什么根本不会想起的犄角旮旯了，也难为鲁维克能将它们翻找出来。

“这里我也是第一次到达，或许我们连出身都差不多，据我所知你的家人都死了，他们怎么死的？”

“一次恐怖袭击，爆炸还是火灾，我不知道......”陷入记忆的史蒂芬诺心不在焉的回答道。

“只有被烧焦的残肢。”史蒂芬诺看了鲁维克一眼，几乎是咬着牙说出这句话。史蒂芬诺的眼神有点冒犯，鲁维克并没有将此放在心上。

一个孩子的白色幻影出现在床边，他似乎正因为外面传来的稚嫩欢呼声而咯咯笑着，幻象有些单薄的身子因为这份欢愉而轻轻抖动，穿着漂亮洋装的男孩看起来像个可爱的女孩子，微长的偏分刘海被别在耳后，对于大部分男孩来说过长的发尾被一根深红色的缎带扎在颈后，男孩一双眼睛充满了神采，那天生带着媚态的眼尾预示着这孩子的身份。

门外传来脚步声，他循声跳下来，跑到卧室的门口向外窥探着，突然一个小小的身子扑到了他怀里。

“哥哥快看！妈妈给我编了新的辫子，好看么？”

“非常美丽，你长大一定是个美人，过来，让我给你拍一张照，有你这么可爱的模特，这次作品将会非常棒。”

史蒂芬诺的记忆到此断线。

“很有趣，你说了些什么？”鲁维克看回身下的史蒂芬诺，他手上发力，强制对方也看着自己。  
模糊的记忆无法传达情感，因此鲁维克无法明白那些黄鹂歌唱一般的语言代表了什么，但他并不会因为不懂某种外语就感到耻辱，反而很谦逊地发问。

“你不是很会猜吗？怎么？你酷炫的能力不顶用了？”史蒂芬诺和恶魔较着劲，他就是不习惯被逼问，他的自我中心人格又在作祟，而对方恰好也是个自我中心的人，火花就这么迸发起来。

“我猜是.....我可爱的妹妹，你的兄弟是一个喜欢把扣子系到脖子却内里淫荡的骚货。”鲁维克面无表情的说着脏话，史蒂芬诺脸红了起来，他严肃的地否定了鲁维克的话，“不是！”

“你会明白我是对的。”

“什么！”史蒂芬诺这不是个疑问句，被刚指奸过自己的人压在床上后会被怎么样不用想都知道，史蒂芬诺不是个傻子，他只是惯性的用惊叹表达不满，鲁维克拽着史蒂芬诺的头发，让他把脆弱的颈子完全暴露在自己的视线之下，他顺着史蒂芬诺的颈部肌肉亲吻上去，咬住了艺术家的喉结。史蒂芬诺吃痛的叫了一声，他抱住鲁维克的头想把他从自己的脖子上扯下来，这是他第一次触摸鲁维克那身破布的质感，有种说不上的怪异和粗糙。鲁维克放过艺术家被咬出血的脖子，又开始一边不急不缓地脱着他的衬衫一边顺势吮吸着他裸露出来的部分，他暴虐地撕咬着艺术家小巧的乳头，史蒂芬诺被刺激得弓起身子，吐出难以抑制的剧烈喘息。鲁维克细碎的吻让史蒂芬诺产生一种他们是一对恋人的错觉，毕竟亲吻夹杂着太多感情的成分，或许他应该迎合，无非是和人干了一炮而已，史蒂芬诺乐观地想着，但当他看到鲁维克开始不耐烦的直起身跨在他腰上，从自己没系好过的裤子里掏出尺寸几乎可以评价为恐怖的阴茎时，史蒂芬诺否定了之前的想法。去他妈的，他这是想弄死他。史蒂芬诺颤抖了一下，但下体却对鲁维克远在欧洲男性平均水平之上老二产生了不该有的反应，这里只是虚幻的世界，或许也不是特别糟糕，史蒂芬诺强行安慰着自己，但是滚吧！怎么想都还是很糟！  
事实证明当人们在做好了对糟糕事态的心理准备后，往往遇到的事会更糟糕。因为人们对不幸的看法总是缺乏想象和过于遵循以往的经验，而忽视了不幸之所以被称作不幸，源于它总是超乎预期。

鲁维克像是突然想到了什么，他撤到一边，用怪力板过史蒂芬诺的肩膀，把被吓到的艺术家翻了个身，顺势按住他乱动的手臂，鲁维克用不知道从哪儿撕下来的布条捆住史蒂芬诺的小臂，最后还在他的上臂出帮了个十字叉，好让艺术家无论上下还是左右挣扎手臂都无济于事，艺术家对此非常的抓狂，真他妈人生处处有惊喜不是吗。这人他妈的什么毛病！如果他真的那么想和他上床，他完全可以换一种方式接近他，追求他，而这个疯子似乎更喜欢在他面前展示特权，即使他不打算反抗也要限制他的行动，他根本不要求自己去迎合，反正最终他都会被迫作出对方希望的行为，恶魔喜欢这种不对等的关系，史蒂芬诺对此不是不能理解，他同样是个施虐狂，但成为受害者对于自我中心的天生加害者来说比常人更难以忍受。

“放开我！”  
史蒂芬诺挣了一下，鲁维克顺势抓住他衬衫的领子，尚且挂在上臂的衣物因为鲁维克的施力而牵扯起他的上半身。他被提了起来，跪坐在床上，史蒂芬诺慌乱的大叫着，“我会听话的！你没必要这样对我！”

“我说过，我本来准备了一个温馨的开端来邀请你，而你是怎么回报我的？你可不像你嘴上说的那么乖。”

史蒂芬诺乖乖闭嘴了，有一个强大的敌人并非最可怕的事，而是有一个太过于了解你的敌人，在鲁维克眼里，他就是只隐藏不住尾巴的狐狸。

“我不会润滑你，所以张嘴。”

史蒂芬诺愣了一下，他惊愕地发现鲁维克已经跪在在面前稍微远一点的地方，拍了拍他的脸温柔地说道。

“......”史蒂芬诺皱着眉，不情愿地摇了摇头。鲁维克并不与他废话，他按住史蒂芬诺的脖子，把他压向自己挺立的阴茎。

“......”史蒂芬诺一言不发，但他却不老实地挣扎着，他紧闭牙关，摆出无论如何都不会让鲁维克得逞的架势。坚硬的牙齿划过鲁维克发红的龟头，弄得他感觉非常的不舒服。

鲁维克在心里冷笑着，他放弃了强迫史蒂芬诺给他口交的打算，当然这也只是暂时的，连死神都不能阻止他得到他应得的。

“以为我没办法管住你的嘴？”  
史蒂芬诺啐了一口吐沫，他讨厌他唇齿间被强迫留下的味道。“你有什么办法呢？鲁维克！卸掉我的下巴还是控制什么的？那恐怕你享受不到我的服务了！我没法告诉你那有多爽，你应该知道的吧，在我把那些小兵口得醉生梦死的时候，你还在他妈实验室里玩老鼠呢！生理上的毛头小子！”史蒂芬诺疯了似的发笑，他的肩膀因为惧意和反抗的快意颤抖着，冒险会带来无与伦比的惊险感，人都有冒险精神，而有些人格外热爱它们，史蒂芬诺明白自己的行为无疑是在往雄狮的头上泼水，但没有什么比看到对方那副因为寻找不到解决办法而不快的表情更令人爽快的了。

“你还真难住我了，小东西，要知道，这世间最复杂的计算都难不倒我。”

牙齿没有能违背意识的神经，总能很听话。并且它们是身体最坚硬和具有破坏性的部分。

或许我可以拔了他的牙齿。

鲁维克残忍地想，但他不会这么做，牙齿用于一些特殊词汇的发音，他还想听艺术家被操开后动人的话语，他甚至还想体验史蒂芬诺被自己操到喉咙时通过牙齿传来的颤抖和无意的磕碰。

“你赢了一分，史蒂芬诺，我放弃了。”鲁维克皮肉僵硬的摆出遗憾的表情，这令史蒂芬诺感觉到事情没那么简单，听到科学家的恭维反而非常不对，他本能的想后退去，小腿把床单弄得皱了起来。

一只大手抓住了他的头发，史蒂芬诺吃痛地嘤咛一声，小心翼翼地抬眼看着鲁维克。

“据我所知你脸上还有别的足够承担我的洞。”

鲁维克另一只手撩开史蒂芬诺软塌塌的头发，将它们别在史蒂芬诺耳后，仔细比对着史蒂芬诺眼窝的直径。

“你疯了么！”

“我就是疯了。”  
鲁维克用蛮力按住史蒂芬诺乱扭的头，将它押到一个合适的高度，他直起身子，用尖端尝试性戳着史蒂芬诺空洞下的脸。把前液抹在他可怜的脸上。

“不，不要！你想让我死么！”  
“我到是无所谓操一具尸体。”  
史蒂芬诺突然不像之前那么想死了，他不敢想象自己的尸体会被鲁维克拿来做什么，破坏成什么样子。如果这里遵循STEM的规则，鲁维克不死不代表他不会，杀不死鲁维克只说明他精神力量和对方比起来微乎其微，而他受到普通程度的伤害就足以致死。

史蒂芬诺因为面临被阴茎搅烂脑子的危机而疯狂地发抖，他拼命地挣扎，头发都被拽掉了些许。

史蒂芬诺绝望地用左眼看着那根阴茎缓慢地接近他的眼窝，眼眶传来不适的压力，鲁维克则发出一声舒服的叹息。

溃烂恢复后的伤疤质地异常柔软光滑，周遭神经的凸起被他研磨着，传来温暖舒适地体验，鲁维克尝试性的轻轻顶了顶，顺利进入了史蒂芬诺那本该放置眼球的地方，此时质地坚硬的眼眶就勒住了他。

他还可以向前，但鲁维克怎么可能真的想杀死他的艺术家呢。鲁维克假意继续顶弄，这微小的越界动作令史蒂芬诺怕极了，他非常怕鲁维克捅穿他那层细嫩的皮肉，把弹片挤压进他的脑子。紧张和压力令那弹片又不老实地在他的血肉里搅动起来，史蒂芬诺痛苦的呜咽，剧烈的痉挛取悦了鲁维克的阴茎。

“求求你，操我的嘴！你可以...操我的嘴！求你！”鲁维克满意地笑了，在他的世界里不存在无解的问题。

“你不是不愿意么？”  
史蒂芬诺想要摇头，但他被鲁维克坚硬的老二固定着。

“只要让您......高兴......”史蒂芬诺声音染上了哭腔，他又如何甘心呢，但比起被捅穿脑子，他宁愿去吸他敌人的老二。

鲁维克退了出来，“可惜你无法体验操你眼睛的感觉有多好，那些伤疤和软肉真让我舍不得出来。”鲁维克抬起史蒂芬诺的下巴，盯着他哭红的眼睛，“如果你的口活不够好，我就选你的眼睛。”他停顿了一下，“两只。”

史蒂芬诺哆嗦了一下，待鲁维克的手再次按上他的脖子，史蒂芬诺听话地张嘴含住了鲁维克勃起的老二。

史蒂芬诺的口活技巧确实像他说的一样好，鲁维克能感受到史蒂芬诺正极尽谄媚地用舌头舔着他敏感的马眼，在这个过程中，史蒂芬诺时不时会抬头看一眼鲁维克，似乎想确认他的表情，鲁维克的沉默预示着他正沉浸在身体的快感里，史蒂芬诺总算松了口气。

他开始卖力地吮吸起鲁维克的龟头，并试图逐渐吞得更深，然而鲁维克的阴茎实在是太大了，他脸颊的一侧被顶起，这促使他的舌头不停划过那很硬挺的肉柱。史蒂芬诺因为下颚的酸痛又有些想哭了，他的嘴被完全堵住，几近没有多余的缝隙，来不及吞咽的口水随着吞吐的动作滴滴答答的被挤出来，弄湿了白色的床单。

史蒂芬诺悲哀的发现自己尚不能包裹住鲁维克的全部就已经被顶到了喉咙，这令史蒂芬诺难受极了，给这么大的老二做深喉简直就是自虐，尤其是双手被捆在背后无法稳住住重心的情况下。可他没有什么选择，他也没有办法通过玩弄对方的睾丸来加速高潮，深喉是最效率的选择了，他只想让鲁维克快点射，然后放过他的眼睛。

鲁维克爽得几乎哆嗦，他咬住下唇，把丢人的呻吟声咽下，紧张地双手紧抓着史蒂芬诺的头发，克制住自己想要蜷缩起来的欲望，他想多玩会的计划看样子是不可能在这么极致的口活下实施了，史蒂芬诺灵活的舌头和充满技巧的吮吸就像黑洞一样想要榨干他，而鲁维克不愿意就这么被动的缴械，况且他的整根阴茎还有一段没有被服务到呢。

鲁维克调整了一下自己的姿势，他直挺挺地跪在床上，固定住史蒂芬诺的头。“无论多难受也不许用牙齿，不然我会把它们都拔光。”

被突然拉离他正服务的阴茎让史蒂芬诺非常失望，他都已经感受到鲁维克阴茎不安的跳动了，却这么功亏一篑。被固定住头部的史蒂芬诺恍惚地盯着那根正搁浅在他唇舌上的大鸡巴，那主体脉络清晰美丽，这是一根造型完美的阴茎，艺术家的思维延迟了一下，以至于他没有从那句话里反应过来鲁维克的意图，导致他被突然的深喉顶了个猝不及防，发出痛苦的呛声。艺术家的眼睛因为错愕和苦难瞪的老大，太深了，他从没有被侵犯到喉咙深处，似乎连气管都要被堵住了，鲁维克恶意地在里面停留，享受着艺术家越发痛苦的样子，想象着艺术家喉咙被顶出一小块突起的模样。

真是可悲啊。

鲁维克叹息道，他开始缓慢地抽离，就当艺术家还没来得及在激烈的咳嗽和呕吐反射中恢复过来，鲁维克就开始了对史蒂芬诺喉咙惨无人道的侵犯，他不会拔出太多，以至于能很快的操回去，强烈的咽反射配合着艺术家呜呜的哀嚎，将鲁维克推上至高无上的感官体验。

他果然还是喜欢掌握主动权。

史蒂芬诺觉得自己又快要死了，无法顺畅的呼吸和吞咽使他的口水顺着他的脖子流下来，划出一道道淫靡的痕迹，他紧闭着的眼睛制造出更多的泪痕，本就清瘦又只露出半张的脸已经没有多余干净的地方了。

鲁维克就快要到了，他在射在史蒂芬诺的喉咙里和脸上之间权衡，艺术家被灌进精液的可怜样子一定非常耐人寻味，但在意识的世界里，他想做些更过分的事。鲁维克低吟着把不断吐着前夜的阴茎从史蒂芬诺被虐待严重的喉咙里抽出来，还没等艺术家抽一口气，就又捅进史蒂芬诺刚备受折磨的眼窝里，直抵他内里的伤疤。一些头发随着他阴茎的头部一同被抵了进去。紧致的空洞，柔软不平的嫩肉和发丝细微的刺激令已经忍到极限的鲁维克瞬间喷射在史蒂芬诺的眼眶里，盈满了那平时都被精心保护起来的空洞。

艺术家用嘶哑虚弱的嗓音指责着鲁维克的背信弃义，胃里翻江倒海的痛苦让他无力反抗，鲁维克退出来，揪着他头顶的软发帮助史蒂芬诺抬起头，乳白色的半透明液体像眼泪一样开始从他的眼眶里滑下来，精液略微粘稠的挂在他的脸上，留下斑驳的痕迹，和左边的泪痕交相呼应。

“真是漂亮。”鲁维克有点不舍的放下史蒂芬诺的刘海，看着它们遮住这一幕。“很可惜我不会拍照，但我会把这一幕永远刻在这里，我们的脑子里。”

鲁维克的禁锢离开了，失去支撑的虚弱艺术家软软地摔进松软的床铺里，鲁维克好心的将一个蓬松的枕头垫在他的脑袋下面，史蒂芬诺在天旋地转的恶心感中漂浮着，他被鲁维克像娃娃一样摆弄，史蒂芬诺仍沉浸在之前的屈辱里而忘记了反抗，他最终被摆成跪趴的姿势，纤细的腰沉下去，弯出一个诱人的弧度。恶魔褪下他的裤子，让它们无力地挂在他的大腿上，鲁维克的手臂越过他的身体把他的头向一侧按住，这导致史蒂芬诺左边的脸全然被压进枕头里，看不到一点光线，坏掉的眼睛虽然得以暴露在光线下却又无法获取任何信息，黑暗无情地包裹了他，缺少令人分心的色彩光影扩大了恐慌，思考变得完全被身体的触感牵着鼻子走，史蒂芬诺认命般的叹息，准备好接受各种突如其来的惊吓。

=

鲁维克现在的心情就像一只飞舞的小云雀，他坐在自己家的床边，观察着艺术家做噩梦的样子。

把史蒂芬诺弄到客房并没有费太多力气，莱斯利的身体年轻强壮，鲁维克并不怀念自己被科学研究过度损耗的身体，现在这具身体除了恼人的白化病之外，各方面参数都非常优秀，而史蒂芬诺则相反，精神失常使他的身体并不算健康，虽然精瘦的身体看起来从不缺乏锻炼，但血液检测显示他不规律的生活作息早就损伤了他的内里，眼圈发青，面色苍白，鲁维克知道那是什么身体状况，精神亢奋，彻夜失眠，然后体重骤减，激素紊乱，头疼胃痛成为了家常便饭，然而全然投入在疯狂的工作中，就连身体的抗议都抛在脑后，让这一切慢慢叠加成无法挽回的质量损失。

史蒂芬诺平躺在客房的大床上，衣服被随意扔在地上，鲁维克就在一旁安静地看着，艺术家在梦境里遭遇了极大的痛苦，而鲁维克则获得了一次美妙的精神体验，十七八岁的身体非常敏感和精力充沛，他新身体的阴茎在梦境外面经历了一波小高潮后又很快因为艺术家迷失的神情而硬得发胀。

一次虚假的口活还不能满足他，他要在精神和现实里一同操开史蒂芬诺，占有他，标记他，让他彻底成为自己的恋人，宠物，试验品，无所谓是什么了，总之彻彻底底成为他的所有物，里里外外都沾上他的印记。

=

鲁维克的手抚摸着他，史蒂芬诺在黑暗中追寻着这种触感带来的安心感，那只手摸上他柔软的阴茎，揉捏的同时，手指又恶意地抠弄着他的马眼，一直因为疼痛和惊恐软塌塌的阴茎在鲁维克故意的唤醒下有了反应，史蒂芬诺发出猫一样绵长的叫声，小得几乎听不见。他的大腿紧绷起来，下体因为鲁维克难得的温柔而顺从得往恶魔手中送去。

鲁维克嗤笑了一声，下一刻就把温柔打得粉碎，他不再取悦艺术家，而是转而掰开史蒂芬诺的臀瓣，将阴茎直接抵在史蒂芬诺暴露出的小洞上。

“不！不！求你至少...至少....”史蒂芬诺在黑暗中闷闷地哭号着，口水侧流在枕头上，但他来不及吞咽，只顾着哀求。

鲁维克并不准备做什么前戏，虽然现实中他已经为史蒂芬诺充分的润滑了，但谁要管梦境里的伤害呢？反正他不准备依靠在梦境中获得快感了，他在现实中会有更真实舒适的体验，只不过史蒂芬诺要多受点苦难，但这是他应得的惩罚，从他一开始把刀插入他的脖子的时候就应该知道后果。

鲁维克按住史蒂芬诺的力度加大了，把哀求声埋进枕头里，固执的挺了进去。  
仅仅是被入侵不到一寸就已经令史蒂芬诺疼得发疯，他的背部肌肉因为疼痛抽搐着，和被刀捅伤的痛感完全不在一个级别，他正在被撕裂，剧痛抢夺着他的意识，令惨叫被堵在胸腔里，看不到任何东西扩大了对痛觉的专注感，刚被鲁维克挑起的欲望一下子软了下去。

鲁维克还在前进，他隔绝了精神世界的感官，完完全全体验着现实里的感觉，强制的肛交也不会带给他干涩和疼痛，因此他没有什么可忌惮的，也根本不会心疼他梦境中的玩物，艺术家在流血和撕裂中获取不到一丝一毫的快乐，这点令鲁维克的报复心理得到了满足。

客房里的史蒂芬诺皱着眉，他的噩梦更深了，艺术家正因噩梦的内容呻吟和发抖，就好像中了什么致幻剂，有时候他的眼睛会睁开一条缝，但依旧没有任何焦距，即使惊醒也仍沉沦在噩梦深处，鲁维克的科技不给他任何主动醒来的机会。

鲁维克已经开始真的操着艺术家紧致的洞了，他新身体的阴茎尺寸不小，虽然比不得他真正的身体，但也足以把艺术家填得满满的，他从正面压着史蒂芬诺，把他的双腿分开在两边，被挤压着前列腺的艺术家因为噩梦感官的覆盖收获不到他应得的快感，身体背叛着意识，而意识又欺骗了身体，史蒂芬诺在鲁维克粗暴的顶撞下发出痛苦的淫叫。

比欢乐更炙热，比快感更放肆。  
疼痛和苦难，此中的美丽正在向研习过它们的艺术家敞开胸怀，回应着它们执着的追求者。

科学家眼角弯得更厉害了，他表情僵硬的脸逐渐渲染上自然的疯狂，那埋藏在骨子里的狂乱显露出来，就好像把设置好的悬念一层层揭开，露出故事的本质。

用蛮力把硬得像烙铁一样的阴茎操到底只不过是史蒂芬诺多几次叫唤和抽搐的事，鲁维克心满意足地呆了一小会儿后抽出来，牵引出艺术家的尖叫，血把他的阴茎染上漂亮的红痕，就像艺术家灼目的红色领带一样妖冶。  
史蒂芬诺此刻无比憎恨过于梦境里清醒的意识，他从没有经历过肛交，即使战场上有些不错的士兵入过他的眼，但也没能让他付出过这么多。第一次青涩的经历就是被一根大的过分的阴茎捅穿实在是太过了，如果这是现实，恐怕他早就被操坏了。胃因为鲁维克又顶到无法形容的地方而翻江倒海，可又悲惨的吐不出一点东西来，他突然认为自己早就死在了塞巴斯汀手上了，这一切只是他下地狱后对现世必须偿还的血债。

他没资格请求上帝的宽恕，他会因为如此淫荡的跪拜姿势而赐给他一个毒苹果吗？

“你应该相信这一切都是人间，人不该迷信上帝，而该崇尚科学。”鲁维克因为史蒂芬诺可笑的想法嘲讽道，他的动作没有停下，甚至变得更快，史蒂芬诺腰部的柔软很好的承受着鲁维克恣意的冲击，交合地方因为过快的抽插而泛出血沫，被肉刃带出的媚肉翻红，肉体打击的啪啪声伴随着液体被搅动的声听起来充满情欲，当然如果忽略史蒂芬诺流下的血的话。

“啊，啊...不...太多了...太...”史蒂芬诺在梦境中紧抓着床单，在梦里梦外用同样的频率呻吟着，鲁维克喜爱极了这样的声音，这让他觉得自己养了只会唱歌的鸟儿，而他正在一根根拔掉它漂亮的羽毛。

鲁维克操得又深又快，史蒂芬诺因为痛苦而非常紧张，销魂的肠肉紧绞着他的老二，让他每一次插入都像刚破开肉洞时那般切实，又让他每一次退出都像在被对方发骚般的挽留。或许是因为艺术家习惯了疼痛，那美妙的叫声逐渐变成了细小的呜咽，于是鲁维克好心地将艺术家从戏剧化的剧痛中拖回现实，然后让艺术家从噩梦惊醒后发现没有庆幸，只有更可悲的现状。

疼痛渐行渐远，光明照射进来，鲁维克年少的面孔出现在朦胧的视线里，疼痛仍有余韵，而身体真实的感受逐渐清晰。然而史蒂芬诺并不真的认为自己醒了，至少身体没有彻底醒来，就像他经常经历的睡眠瘫痪，意识或许醒来，却无法操控身体，上一秒以为自己起身，下一秒就发现自己仍旧瘫倒在床上，如此循环往复......

“鲁维克......”史蒂芬诺糯糯地叫着少年的名字，但实际的声音并没有发出来，鲁维克把他带到清醒的梦境中，快感压过疼痛一波波漾上来，但对史蒂芬诺来说，这种残忍的快感并不能安抚他经历过的痛苦。

他意识到自己确实在被强奸，和通常实力欺压的成年\未成年案件情况相反，他反在被一个可能尚不到十九岁的未成年人强奸着，鲁维克里里外外同时强奸着他的意识和身体，这个认知令他胸中郁结，他怎么会一而再再而三的惨败，而且一次比一次惨痛。

“不喜欢面对现实？”鲁维克抵着史蒂芬诺被欺负得敏感非常的前列腺恶意地研磨着，对着爽得呼吸加速的艺术家发问。史蒂芬诺微张着嘴，眼睛因为睫毛的遮挡而发暗，几乎看不到一点生气和神采，仅能动的脚趾略微蜷缩，阴茎也半挺着，哭泣一般断断续续吐出前液，他现在的状况是在回答不了鲁维克，痛苦的反抗和耻辱的享受究竟哪个更适合他，他亦不知道，因此他决定听天由命。

史蒂芬诺弃权的行为让鲁维克感到了一点意外，他不全然了解史蒂芬诺，他们的经历因为科学家的任性而产生了微小的偏移，不过无伤大雅，鲁维克喜欢绝对控制中存在着小花火般的惊喜。

“不选择是不对的，先生，这让我选择困难。”鲁维克眯起眼睛，眼神光若隐若现。他俯身，顺势把阴茎插到最深处，轻吻着史蒂芬诺优美的锁骨，史蒂芬诺还未来得及享受这种安抚性的亲吻，尖锐刺耳的波声就从耳朵灌入他的脑子，瞬间他仿佛正在被撕扯成两个，一个在恶魔肉刃手下惨痛的悲吟，一个在少年给予的快感和爱抚中无耻的喘息。疼痛和快感互相拉扯他，鲁维克在他摇摆其中时狠狠的抽插了几下，力道重得仿佛要把双卵都操进去，然后在史蒂芬诺能意识到之前，抵住他最敏感的地方射了。  
湿冷的液体冲刷着史蒂芬诺快要坏掉的感官，疼痛此刻反而对此推波助澜，可在手术台上连续高潮过的身体实在射不出东西来了，干高潮让他抑制不住的发出骚到骨子里的尖叫，他的双腿紧紧夹住鲁维克的腰胯，身体拼命的发抖。鲁维克恶意的把艺术家被内射的瞬间拉到绝对的现实之中，让史蒂芬诺在这一刻完全清醒，然后在许久没有体验过了的舒畅感里享受艺术家终于真正发出的浪叫。

“完美至极。”鲁维克认真的说，疲惫不堪的艺术家硬撑着眼皮不让自己睡过去，在鲁维克面前不适合放下戒备，但当温暖的被褥覆盖住他时，柔软和困倦终于把他击垮了，鲁维克为艺术家把被子展平，抱起他的头收拾好他凌乱的头发，再把他轻轻放回去，就像每一次实验后还原器材得工作，鲁维克的细心照顾令史蒂芬诺不再发抖了，呼吸逐渐平稳下来，鲁维克认真欣赏了一会自己的工作成果，最后也因为疲倦而躺下，疯狂的科学家也需要休息，尤其是在这么美妙的高潮后。他的夜莺正在渐行渐远，鲁维克揪着它掉落的绒毛紧随其后，他有些孩子气的揽住艺术家的腰，把头埋在对方柔软的颈窝里，就像占有只属于自己的玩具那样。

这样他的夜莺就飞不远了。

\----

一夜无梦。  
史蒂芬诺醒来的时候，鲁维克不在身边。艺术家的嗓子像被烙铁烧过一样疼，胸口压着石头一般呼吸困难，他习惯性的想要从床头柜上取点什么，而眼前空空提醒了他早已偏离日常生活这件事。

史蒂芬诺揉了揉眼睛，惊喜的发现自己的手臂已经活动自如，虽然它们虚弱得仿佛没有骨头一般，但确实没有留下什么可感知的损伤。他的衣服被叠好放在梳妆台的椅子上，史蒂芬诺困难的估计了一下距离，放弃徒手够到它们的计划。好在鲁维克为他在枕头边留下了一件白色的浴衣，这让他不至于光着身子战战兢兢的被寒冷侵蚀。史蒂芬诺扭动了一下自己僵硬的身子尝试坐起身来，酸痛从四肢百骸传来，当然最明显的不适都来自下体难以启齿的地方，滑腻的感觉因为移动而被唤醒，每动一下都好像有什么从内里流出来。这时候他才想起来，自己被鲁维克内射了。当时他的脑子乱作一团，除了高潮和对鲁维克的忌惮，他其他什么都不知道，巨大的耻辱感迟迟而至，史蒂芬诺咬着下唇，用尽了力气把自己撑起来，恶狠狠的攥紧了枕头旁衣物，他需要洗个澡，马上！

从床上爬起来就像从泥潭中挣扎出来，床的吸力就像黑洞，但身上讨厌的感觉还是战胜了疲惫，史蒂芬诺在无力和恼怒中磨磨蹭蹭的披上浴袍，不得不说鲁维克确实足够了解他。

但鲁维克还是有些东西想的不够周全。

当史蒂芬诺刚迈出第一步就眼前一黑的时候，他心里幽幽地想着。

他一整天没有吃东西了，因为糟糕的作息习惯他连昨天的早饭以及前天的晚饭都没有吃，其他时间则全被鲁维克折腾光了。重心的陡然升高让血液一时间冲不上他的头颅，黑色的斑点密密麻麻地占据了他的视线，他根本不知道自己是什么时候躺在地上的，大脑缺氧让他缺失了空间感，如果不是身下坚硬的质地，他甚至都不能知道自己已经倒下了。

低血压伴随低血糖......史蒂芬诺思维缓慢地运行着，思考能力就像老旧的唱片机，在工作和放空中断断续续。

在无法计算的一段时间后，什么东西被塞进他微启的嘴里，甘甜的味道充斥在唇齿之间，很快就令史蒂芬诺飘远的意识被拉扯回来。

“我居然忘记了这件事，真是不应该。”鲁维克的声音逐渐清晰。

“你......唔......什么时候......”

“我就在外面。”鲁维克扶起艺术家，让他靠坐在床头，他扶着史蒂芬诺的脸，仔细检查着他的瞳孔，这让他看起来不像是一个残忍的魔鬼，倒更像是一个新上任的年轻医生。

“没事了，不过总不吃饭是不对的。”

现在又变成了爱说教的长辈。

史蒂芬诺像个被糖果取悦的小孩子，一边的脸颊鼓起一小块，眼神因为之前的昏倒经历迷茫着，对鲁维克的近身没有闪躲也没有哭闹。

“浴室在出门拐角。”鲁维克身上有沐浴露的味道，他白色的头发湿着纠结在一起，让他看起来显得乖巧不少，史蒂芬诺盯着眼前生动的面孔，那张年轻的脸也很白，但和自己的苍白不同，那张脸白皙的同时带着血色，鲁维克近得足以让史蒂芬诺看清他脸上的雀斑，他想像着这张脸展开真正发自内心的笑容时该是多么阳光开朗，这是个完全表里不一的人，和自己略微难以隐藏的阴郁不同，鲁维克有一张欺骗性极强的皮囊，没什么人会对他产生过多防备之心，着实令天生的杀人魔感到嫉妒。

感觉自己能站住后，史蒂芬诺倔强的推开了鲁维克，他咬着牙站起身来，缓慢的向浴室走去，鲁维克对艺术家的坚持产生了一点抵触感，他若有所思的盯了一会艺术家的背影，回头撤走了沾上星星点点体液的被辱和床单，准备把它们一股脑地扔进洗衣机。

浴室的洗手台前有面令人不悦的大镜子，史蒂芬诺从没有像今天一样讨厌照镜子，因为镜子中的男人看起来太过凄惨，史蒂芬诺欣长的身子被他自己用浴衣紧紧裹着，因此看起来清瘦得仿佛禁不住一阵风，平日里就苍白的脸已经变得惨白，连嘴唇都没有几分血色，他黑色的头发失去原有的光泽，它们凌乱的纠缠在一起，露出下面暗红色的空洞，他想起昨天自己站在镜子前为自己抹上的发胶，那被他认真展平的红色领带，以及那副自信又不可一世的笑容，眼前这个仓皇失措的可怜男人真的还是他吗？史蒂芬诺难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，突然他注意到脖子上刚有些结痂的新鲜伤口，一股锥心的疼席卷上他的心脏。  
这根本就是只落水的羔羊......  
他一只手撑住洗手台，一只手捂住自己的左眼，掌心传来一阵湿润，而史蒂芬诺不肯承认自己没有骨气的在为自己的境遇和无能伤心流泪，他身上的每一个细节都令他惶恐不已，冰冷的孤独感油然而生。

他没有家人，没有朋友，他还能指望什么呢，他曾经考虑过自己一个人要怎么生活，他规划好了一切，既不会让自己孤独也不会让自己了无指望，然而他从未想过被人绑架和强奸后要如何，没人会因为他的失踪报警和搜寻，就算有什么人发现了这件事，警察也不会相信自己的梦话去保护他，无论如何光是与未成年发生性行为这点他就根本说不清。

没有人会站在他这一边的，没有建议，没有关心，他只能在恶魔的玩弄下孤单的四处碰壁。

塞巴斯汀。

史蒂芬诺脑海中蹦出这个名字。

塞巴斯汀算得上关心他，虽然关心的方面不是很讨喜，但他会发现自己的失踪，而且他是个警探。史蒂芬诺没想到自己也有想要依赖他人帮助的一天，他一向对塞巴斯汀没理由的正义感嗤之以鼻。

如果他能逃走，他可以去找前警探寻求庇护，对方对鲁维克的消息绝对不会失望，如果他不能，他希望塞巴斯汀能发动他在STEM里追寻自己时的智慧找到他，悲观一点的话，至少找到他的尸体。

史蒂芬诺抹了把眼泪，身上不舒适的黏腻提醒他快去洗澡，他打开水龙头，随便喝一口自来水润了润嗓子，随后便去和洗浴设施作斗争。

一切都刚刚好。

史蒂芬诺伸出手感受了一下喷头液压和水温，发出一声舒服的低吟，才过去一天，他就无比想念这个。他没有心情使用浴缸这种消遣的东西，史蒂芬诺带着点欢快扯掉衣物，随便扔在地上，就像在沙漠中渴望着水源的遇难者，他迫不及待的走到温热的流体下，水顺着他的头发落下来，温暖了他的全身。

水流过腰间的时候，他发了一个抖，史蒂芬诺想起自己睡过去前鲁维克对他的碰触，那感觉并不令人反感，但想起自己曾与那样强大的魔鬼共枕同眠仍令他心有余悸。

当史蒂芬诺的精神被水温治愈后，一些关键性的问题陆续被他注意到了，首先他发现自己臂弯内侧有几个小小的针口，他被注射过什么吗？随后是半勃起的阴茎，他在上一场未尽兴的性事中留下的一些小问题。最后是怎么把鲁维克射进他深处的残留精液清理干净，他要把手指放进去吗。

作出决定有点艰难，但史蒂芬诺还是咬着下唇，闭上眼睛忍住巨大的羞耻感，把食指和中指捅进自己备受折磨的穴口，他发出疼痛的嘶声，然后水和滑腻的精液催促着他把手指插的更深，一寸寸延伸上去的胀痛让他回忆起被鲁维克操开的感觉。高温和雾气又让他有点昏昏沉了，史蒂芬诺硬撑着抽出手指，把沾上的液体冲掉，然后把温度调到最低。  
冷水刺激得他发抖，可他需要清醒，一颗糖的养分不足以保证他不会在高温效应下晕倒。

急躁的脚步声透过门传来，史蒂芬诺突然意识到什么，身形摇晃的想扑到门上将它锁起来。可他还是晚了一步，鲁维克在他还没能把自己挪到门前时就推门而入。

“你在干什么！如果你发烧了别指望我会送你去医院！”鲁维克挥手砸了一下门框，雾气中的脸带着怒气，这是史蒂芬诺印象里第一次看见他真正不加丝毫掩饰的情绪。

史蒂芬诺湿答答的靠在洗手台上发着抖，有点不知所措。鲁维克想叹气，可他又觉得这个行为不适合他，他向前走了两步，调整好温度后又把史蒂芬诺推回水流下，“你还真是什么都做不好，如果觉得呼吸困难，调低百分之三十就好，直接调成凉水？你是个笨蛋么？”

史蒂芬诺尝试说点什么，但他实在是无法在生理专家面前反驳出口。

“转过身去。”

“为什么？”话音未落，史蒂芬诺就被鲁维克翻了个身，他被按住肩膀，水冲刷着他的背部，流进他的双腿之间，鲁维克没耐心的把被水沾湿的手指插进他被自己折腾过一通的窄穴里，非常粗糙的就着水翻搅抠弄着。

史蒂芬诺呻吟了一声，他的小臂贴在冰冷湿滑的瓷砖墙面上，勉强在鲁维克的压力下撑住自己，腰胯不安地扭动，大腿的肌肉微微发抖。

“别动！”

“不可能！这很疼！”  
“我真应该锻炼一下你对疼痛的耐受力。”

史蒂芬诺闭嘴了。

鲁维克残酷的清理动作没有因为艺术家的抱怨而停下，但他好心的用另一只手安抚性的握住史蒂芬诺半勃起的阴茎，不急不缓的掏弄起来。

“咿......”史蒂芬诺惊慌的捂住自己的嘴，把丢人的呻吟咽下去。他开始认为自己确实是个身体敏感的骚货了，他的身体总是能无视对方的身份乃至自身的境遇，跪拜在低等的欲望前，产生只会妨碍他斗志的欢愉。

温柔得不像话。

史蒂芬诺舒服的想。

和被强制唤醒的痛苦快感不同，史蒂芬诺被抚摸得十分顺从，安心感漾了上来，心灵和身体内部的痛感被很好的安抚了。鲁维克专心的为他清理着他自己留下的麻烦，史蒂芬诺突然模糊的觉得鲁维克就像一个不想索取，只想取悦他的情人。情人？那是什么来着？艾米丽？史蒂芬诺嘲笑此刻自己居然会对那种人际关系产生怀念感。

或许是疯狂科学家还有那么点人性，他没有因为史蒂芬诺想着别人就伤害他，他对史蒂芬诺的心理和生理状况拿捏得很准，他知道艺术家正陷在情绪脆弱之中，现在并不适合越界。

鲁维克是个自制力强且精于算计的人，情感淡漠的残忍能力同样适用于克制自我，就像他曾经放弃植皮手术一样，他会根据利益做出最好的抉择，这份自制力让他从不做毫无意义的浪费，每一份材料和时间都会得到最佳的利用率，滥用而导致多余的损耗是愚蠢的，因此他不会过分的消耗史蒂芬诺，他很珍贵，比他过往的素材都要惊艳难得。他是他心爱的，需要正确使用的资源。如果科学家有正常人类感情的话，那么这种心情或许可以称作爱情了。但鲁维克没有，所以这种爱恋就变得诡异和病态。

史蒂芬诺沉迷在舒适的感受里，这感觉比他自己的手活还要好，史蒂芬诺决定先忘记那些糟糕的事情，好好享受鲁维克带给他的一点柔情，他欠我的，史蒂芬诺眯着眼睛，暗搓搓的想。

鲁维克的手指总在不经意间滑过他的敏感点，又时候甚至是针对性的抠挖，感官陡然提升让史蒂芬诺爽得腿软，他几乎要撑不住自己。

“唔...鲁维克...”

“鲁本，我真正的名字。”鲁维克带着点惩罚意味用指肚研磨过史蒂芬诺柔软的敏感带，紧致的肉穴吸住了了他。

“鲁...鲁本...别再碰那里了...我就要...要...啊...”史蒂芬诺话还没有说完，鲁维克的手指又一次捅了上去，他的阴茎在这样双管齐下的快感中射出了一道白线，滴滴答答的液体流尽后，依旧被研磨着前列腺的酸胀感让他控制不住自己想要继续射精的欲望。

“够了，够了...已经够了！”史蒂芬诺开始去掰鲁维克握着自己阴茎的手，想要把身子从对方掌控中撤出来，却只换来变本加厉的揉搓。

“不，别...唔......”

尿液从史蒂芬诺的铃口滴滴答答的漏出来，刚开始他都没有意识到这个，震惊将史蒂芬诺慵懒微合的眼角撑大，看得出史蒂芬诺在极力的忍耐，然而和无法操控的射精一样，强忍不仅无济于事，还会使快感变得更加诡异绵长，小腹仿佛被什么胡乱的挤压着，酸痛和麻木使他判断混乱，身体不可控程度呈指数增加，他尖叫着喷着水，丢脸的因为过高潮而失禁了。

该死！

史蒂芬诺一边哆嗦一边愤恨的砸了一下墙壁，他都可以想象鲁维克的笑意了，毫无悬念，他又输了一次。

“你失禁了？”鲁维克捏了捏他高潮后心满意足软下去的阴茎，语气冷淡的就像在询问病情的医生。

“闭嘴！”史蒂芬诺没有一点多余的好脾气留给他。  
“这没什么不好的，顺其自然对身体好。”鲁维克用喷头冲掉史蒂芬诺大腿内侧的精液残余，清理过程结束了，但没有彻底结束，鲁维克看起来并不放心让史蒂芬诺自己清理完剩余的，他命令史蒂芬诺乖乖呆在那儿，背过身子去寻找合适的洗浴用品。

史蒂芬诺一瞬间萌生了一点坏想法，但很快被他杀死了，没有武器，没有一点力气，如果失败了他会死的很难看。

“我自己可以...”史蒂芬诺红着脸被鲁维克用喷头的高压上上下下冲刷着身体，洗发液被乱七八糟的招呼上去，史蒂芬诺觉得自己像只被洗澡的猫，而他的主人，鲁本·维多利亚诺，根本不懂如何的照顾小动物，他被粗暴的揉着脑袋，洗发液计量放的太多导致多余的泡沫顺着他的头发落下来，害得他根本睁不开眼睛，他因为头皮时不时被缠在鲁维克指间的头发骤然勒紧而发出不满地抗议，但他的身体着实比他的话语温顺的多，除了在鲁维克的力量下摇晃以外没有什么多余的动作。

最后他终于撑过了鲁维克的折腾，被里里外外冲干净了，身子回暖，黏腻讨厌的感觉也消失了，他被潦草的披上浴袍，系好腰带，狠狠的推了一把，身子撞上洗手台。  
他该庆幸还有人照顾他么？  
别傻了，那是鲁维克。

“那边是干毛巾。”鲁维克瞥了他一眼，手抚摸上门框，留给他一个侧脸，鲁维克又想说什么，却欲言又止。

鲁维克总算离开了。史蒂芬诺松了口气，他取下干毛巾开始擦拭着自己的头发，黑色的发丝凌乱得如同他现在的心情，身体外部的温暖还是不能替代他身体本质的虚弱，他明明很饿，但却光是想起食物就能勾起他想吐的欲望。

史蒂芬诺在浴室门口磨蹭了许久，他的手搭在门把手上却迟迟没勇气转动它，可他早晚要出去面对鲁维克的，他虽然想要一个人安静的烂在这里，但他又很明白自己走出去远比最终被失去耐心的鲁维克扽出去要体面的多。

最终史蒂芬诺自己走出浴室，带着一副草木皆兵的谨慎样子，他默默换上自己的衣物，颤抖的手却怎么也打不好领带，于是他干脆把领带扔下了。鲁维克不在他的视线里，但他能听到对方的脚步声，一股烤面包和培根的味道飘了过来，这让史蒂芬诺的胃绞紧了，饥饿和反胃感一起涌上来，令他扶着墙干呕。

“怎么？是我让你怀孕了么？”  
鲁维克调笑的声音从隔壁传来，史蒂芬诺循声绕过墙，看向里面的空间。

那是餐厅，一张精致的圆桌摆在正中，上面放置着早就干死不知多久的花卉，空气中有种陈腐的气息，不是气味意义上的腐败，但就是让人总觉得有什么曾经在这里死过，史蒂芬诺深吸了一口气，“我不想吃东西。”

“不行。”

“我不想吃。”

“不行。”

“......”没得反驳，史蒂芬诺恹恹的移过去，他坐在鲁维克对面，盯着眼前的面包和红酒，以及那红白相间的，正折磨着他胃的薄肉。

他喜欢红酒，尤其喜欢优质红酒那完美的色泽，他热爱那暗红液体流过喉咙时带来的暖意。通常他会在清晨或者午后来那么一小杯，不必太多就可以驱散他的疲惫，就像朗姆于海盗。他不知道这是否也是鲁维克特意准备的，但他没有一丁点高兴的情绪，相反，他很愤怒。

史蒂芬诺和鲁维克在某些方面的怪脾气很像，一些明明非常令人恼火的人或事反而不轻易触怒他们，但反社会们就是控制不了的会在一些奇怪的时机，奇怪的事情上大发脾气。

比如现在的史蒂芬诺，他被这种看起来无微不至的照顾激怒了。

他想干什么？把他里里外外操了个遍之后摆出糖衣炮弹？他真以为自己会被这种鞭子和糖的小手段玩弄？然后 彻底患上斯德哥尔摩什么的，那不过是他早就玩烂了的玻璃珠。

史蒂芬诺沉默的执起高脚杯，晃了晃里面光泽完美的液体，然后不假思索的将杯子旋转了一个合适的度数，让边缘恰好拦不住那些美妙液体的出逃，液体流出的模样仿佛一条光滑的缎带，史蒂芬诺冷冷的观察着那缎带表面婀娜的流光，他的蓝眼睛就像是冰雕的，美丽中透着锋利。液体溅射的声音在安静空旷的房间里格外好听，沉默的空气酝酿着火药味，鲁维克的神色同样降至冰点，而史蒂芬诺就这么直视着那双可以剜伤人的眼睛，只要情绪起来，他就可以什么都不在乎。

当最后一滴液体飘零般的落入凡尘，史蒂芬诺站起身来，顺势将玻璃杯甩手掷在地上，发出令人心惊肉跳的碎裂声。

“鲁维克，呵呵呵，你不是吧，想操纵我？用这么白痴的手段？你想听什么？听我说谢谢你的款待还是哦！绑匪先生对我这么好我简直要爱上他了！”史蒂芬诺撑着桌子，在身高上对鲁维克形成一种气势压制，嫌恶的神情使他的面部肌肉微微抽搐，鼻梁上的伤痕似乎都跳动了一下。

鲁维克眯着眼睛，而史蒂芬诺并没有被这种预加载式的威胁恐吓到，他掀了桌布，盘子和花瓶划出一条艺术的抛物线，然后惨遭重力的欺压，一同落在地上，碎成一片优雅的狼藉。

“你已经得到你想要的了，你赢了！彻底赢了！结束吧！我受够了！我要离开这里！”史蒂芬诺激动的发抖，情绪化让他心脏突突的跳着，几乎超出了他的承受能力。

“那就试试吧。”鲁维克声线没有任何起伏，就好像在谈论天气那样平平无奇。

“什么？”

“我不会囚禁你。”

“......”史蒂芬诺泄气般的摔进椅子里，在疑惑中平复着呼吸。他感到惊喜，但也只维持了那么一秒，更多的是意外和不解。史蒂芬诺对于鲁维克的精神也存在同感能力，虽然只是第六感一般微不足道的感觉，和鲁维克似乎被训练过的能力比起来微乎其微，但他很确信自己没有任何错误的接收到鲁维克并不想放过自己的信息。

“不过我打开鸟笼不代表我想看到我的鸟儿飞走，明白么，史蒂芬诺，不要辜负我的这点善心。”

他还有更好的选择吗？

“我还有实验要做，不奉陪了，中午我会在这里准备好午饭，正午十五分的时候在这里等我，其他时间你想去哪里都可以，但如果那时我没有看到你......”鲁维克优雅从容的起身，走到史蒂芬诺面前，居高临下的看着他，把史蒂芬诺笼罩在不安的阴影里，“那么无论当时你在哪儿，我都会找到你，然后一根根拔光你的羽毛，用胶水把你粘在墙上......”史蒂芬诺想要把他推开，而对方在他这个思想刚刚萌生的瞬间就离开了，“发挥你杰出的想象力考虑一下自己的下场吧。”鲁维克决定不再停留，只留给史蒂芬诺一个渐远的话语和背影。

他当然要彻底离开，无论如何他都要尝试，鲁维克窝藏怎样的祸心都不能阻止他追寻自由。没有给他留下捆绑和束缚，鲁维克就这么离开了，这是他唯一的机会，如果这是鲁维克的把戏，他也只能奉陪到底。

鲁维克的宅邸非常大，这栋房子分为上下两层，且光是单栋建筑就有三面，它们被一条长走廊连接起来，史蒂芬诺从外部观摩过这栋豪宅，整体布局和他在意大利的旧宅相似，当时他们一家人住在那里，除了他们还有管家和仆侍，这么多人住在豪宅里尤嫌冷清，而鲁维克一个人住在这里，简直就像一个幽灵，一个古堡的鬼魅。史蒂芬诺猜测鲁维克工作的地方在地下室，他确信自己不会在逃离的过程中撞上鲁维克，自由的感觉让他呼吸顺畅了许多，史蒂芬诺精神状况开始趋于稳定，饥饿感因为即将逃离的过度兴奋而消失了，就好像身体在灾难中为了自保而产生的预支，史蒂芬诺已经不想管这份力量从何而来了，他要离开这，他从未如此想逃离过一个地方。

走廊上的窗一扇都没有开，它们被木板钉住，预示着宅邸主人内心的封闭，昏沉的自然光从缝隙投射进来成为了仅有的光源，史蒂芬诺小心的在里面行走，偌大的的走廊布满了灰尘，角落里甚至结了蛛网，史蒂芬诺有点害怕自己仍在梦境，他突然有那么点砸开窗户就这么跳下去的冲动。

灰尘到处都是，就好像许久没有活人生活在这里，恐怕鲁维克的活动空间只有那么一两间屋子，兴许只有从主卧室到两侧客房那么大的空间，其余的便是地下室，史蒂芬诺怀疑自己睡过的地方曾经放过不少活的或者死掉的东西，但他不打算猜测具体是什么。走廊里有副巨大的古老油画，史蒂芬诺经过时鬼使神差地停下来观摩，利器划破空气的声音传来，就好像有什么人通知他小心身后一样，他几乎是本能的侧身躲开，一支冷箭擦着他射中了对面不知名的作品。然而陷阱的作者太过恶意，就在史蒂芬诺刚退开几步的一刹那，他的左腿传来一阵冲击和麻木，他的小腿被生冷尖锐的东西刺穿了，疼痛在史蒂芬诺错愕之后才慢慢苏醒，有什么温热的东西流了出来，伴随激烈的疼痛让史蒂芬诺直冒冷汗，他站不住了，单膝跪下的过程也无比煎熬。

史蒂芬诺没有像普通受伤的人那样无法控制的大哭大叫，他深呼吸了几次强迫自己镇定下来，他真的受伤了，现实意义上的流血了。战场上的记忆一点点复苏，眩晕的感觉一波波侵袭上来，他不敢相信鲁维克天杀的居然在自己的宅邸里安装陷阱。

困住他的是一个简易捕兽夹，伤口深可见骨，他很庆幸这不是市面上那种真正意义的兽夹，不然他的腿可能已经断了。  
“嘶.....你以为这样就能阻止我？我会赢了你的，我会的！”史蒂芬诺有些凶恶的咬着牙自言自语道，疼痛让他的声音着发抖，就好像哭了似的，和实力不匹配的倔强让他看起来就像蛛网上的飞虫，故作顽强的表象中潜藏着即将冲破胸膛的焦虑。掰开捕兽夹费了点力气，但还不足以难倒前战地记者，史蒂芬诺半褪下西装，果断拔下墙上的利箭划破了自己衬衫的袖子，然后从上面撕扯下一块布料将流血的伤口紧紧匝住，但后续的问题才是麻烦所在，每走一步都会产生锥心的痛，可他却不能停下，现在回头还来得及，鲁维克会治疗他，但他不会，不愿，不可能妥协。

史蒂芬诺仔细的观察了角落和地面，每走一步都小心翼翼，箭叉陷阱还有捕兽夹暗藏在必经之路上，每一样都足够危险却又不十分致命，或许鲁维克用它们来抓活的试验品，又或许他喜欢看人们痛苦挣扎，最后流血而亡。

史蒂芬诺见识过各种杀伤力更强的陷阱，鲁维克的陷阱虽然精良但还是比雷区要粗糙，绕过它们并不困难，但胆战心惊的感觉还是加速了体力的消耗。通过一个走廊就像经历了一场大战，史蒂芬诺的衣服被利刃划破了些地方，他干了的头发轻飘飘的，没有发胶作固定，几次摔倒折腾就让它们乱作一团。

宅邸的大门没有锁，史蒂芬诺轻易的推开它，久违的阳光前来迎接他，令他的瞳孔一阵紧缩。史蒂芬诺从不是什么热爱光明的人，但此时他无比需要它们给他带来点温暖，他的车还停在他来时的位置，史蒂芬诺哆哆嗦嗦的翻腾起来，从裤兜里找到钥匙才终于让他彻底放下了心。

鲁维克今天没有多余活着的试验品，他在史蒂芬诺身上花了一整天来玩耍，新的狩猎计划因为趋于完美的素材而被搁置了。  
有些人着实应该感谢史蒂芬诺救了他们的命，鲁维克有点喜欢自己的笑话，他扯出一个冷笑，把一个标签贴到一小罐血液上，上面写着史蒂芬诺的名字。事实上血液检查并不需要那么多鲜血，抽出1000cc只是个恶意的玩笑，为了一定程度上造成史蒂芬诺身体的虚弱，毕竟一个状态绝佳的战地记者，哪怕只是前记者，如果突然进行袭击，鲁维克也不保证自己能在不受伤的情况下及时将他拉进梦境。他将发信器放下，时间到了该吃饭的时候，他多数时间都是自己一个人照顾自己，这种生活持续了二十多年，他早就习惯了这种生活，他自己就是钟表，无需旁人提醒他就会按部就班的去做该做的事。

多少有些孤寂。

餐厅里和往常一样没有人等着他。没有一丁点的意外，他早就知道史蒂芬诺是怎么想的了，可奇怪的是他仍感到有些失落。

他刚打开了笼子，他的夜莺就飞走了，甚至没有一点迂回纠结，还真是不甚可爱。

鲁维克冷着脸取出温好的速食咖喱放在桌子上，眼睛死盯着地上的玻璃残渣，红酒的味道还残余着，触动着鲁维克敏锐的神经。

放走史蒂芬诺其实也是他实验的一部分，他想知道自己对史蒂芬诺的同感增强可以做到何等地步，比如定位和寻找。同感就像纽带，同时也是一种潜意识的联觉症状，和普通的联觉不同，他可以感知更丰富的信息，除了情绪、思维方式和视觉画面，连行为都可以进行模拟，通过他的新脑波同感技术搜寻到一个他的原生连结端不用费半点力气，就像搜索连在他服务器上的ip地址一样简单。

和魔鬼玩捉迷藏远比和死神共舞更可怕。他会让史蒂芬诺后悔自己今日的行径，他会让他知道什么叫真正的恐怖。

克林姆森市和克林森市从西侧相邻，而鲁维克的宅邸就在克林森市西北部的一个乡村，对于史蒂芬诺来说，回家更快但完全不是一个好选择，当然附近的医院也不是，所有鲁维克能认识到的地方都不再安全，中午已经渐渐来到，鲁维克蒙住眼睛的时间已经不多了，他很确信鲁维克临走时没有和他开玩笑，鲁维克的情绪时刻影响着他第六感一样的感官，他仿佛能听见鲁维克在倒数计时。车上的时钟泛着萤绿色的光，当数字变成12，时钟发出嗑哒一声，那就像绞刑架运作时发出的声响，让车上的准死刑犯喉咙一紧。他一只手离开方向盘，那只骨节分明的手可怜的发着抖，瑟瑟的从小抽屉里找到记录塞巴斯汀住所的地址簿，慌张的一边开车一边翻找，他们的调查并非单向，史蒂芬诺对此非常庆幸。确定地点后，史蒂芬诺就把车开得飞快，作为记录在册的视觉障碍驾驶者，他被要求禁止行车过快，但归路和来路一样荒凉，没有多少担心撞上的东西，他顺利的擦着城市边缘进入克林姆森。

史蒂芬诺并不清楚自己的体力为什么消耗得如此快，他感觉又困又冷，肺部也开始变得懒惰，连呼吸都不愿过多的恩赏给他的主人，车上的空调努力的工作着，可完全驱散不了这种病态的寒冷，反而增加了他的困意。一整天不吃饭虽然称不上常态，但史蒂芬诺是经历过的，在他完全陷入爱与美的战斗中时，一两天只喝一点酒和糖水，那样节奏的工作后会让他有点心率不齐，但全然不至于此，何况他还没有连轴通宵，他觉得鲁维克一定是对他的身体做了什么不好的事。

鲁维克是有准备的，他突然后知后觉的意识到鲁维克想看到的就是他自作聪明的逃离，他以为自己违背了鲁维克，却不想又一次做出了他希望的选择。

“你还真是个...”史蒂芬诺第一次对形容一个人感到词穷，因为他从未那样彻底的被人玩弄于鼓掌，就像他看不懂自己那样，他也无法描述鲁维克这个令人费解的存在。

他的受害者们就是这种感觉么？那还真是糟糕。

史蒂芬诺的瞳孔开始有些散光，阳光的强度仿佛被扩大了数倍，周围的一切都被蒙上刺眼的金黄，史蒂芬诺在自己完全瞎掉前把车停在了塞巴斯汀房屋前的草坪上，差一点就撞烂塞巴斯汀家的围栏。

从车上下来的过程十分煎熬，他的膝盖酸软，受伤的小腿因为紧踩踏板的行为疼得更厉害了。顾不上关车门，史蒂芬诺扒着车让自己站起来，好在他的骨头还都在，勉强撑得起他沉重的身体，重心升高带来的供血困难又开始作祟了，他感觉自己像做梦一样虚浮的飘着，他完全靠意识硬撑着自己，他扶着一切可以依靠的东西，走走停停的来到塞巴斯汀的门前。

史蒂芬诺靠经验摸了摸门铃的位置，胡乱的拍打了几下，如果塞巴斯汀敢在这个时候出门做他该死又无意义的工作，他就决定死在他门前，用做鬼的下半生吓得他魂飞魄散。

史蒂芬诺可能干哪怕一点好事吗？

塞巴斯汀在听到门铃声前正在面对一展板的资料和相片陷入沉思。他的委托人让他调查一系列的死亡案件，史蒂芬诺的照片挂在展板的核心，他的关系网布散在周围，用鲜红的线相连。

死者的尸体分布在克林森市周边各个地方，他们都缺失了头部，有的时候四肢也不见了。这有点史蒂芬诺的风格，但他也并不十分确定，史蒂芬诺没有太多作案时间，据他的流浪汉线人们给出的消息，史蒂芬诺案发时间都身处画廊和出席各种公共场合，总的来说没有完美的作案时间，受害者都也没有主动送上门去的动机和什么狗屁艺术爱好。

毫无头绪。

此时门铃像是被什么讨厌的邻家孩子拿来当玩具按了一般疯狂的乱响，他想不出来这个时候谁会来拜访他，还是用这么急躁的方式。

拉开门的瞬间塞巴斯汀呆住了，一个摇摇欲坠的熟悉男人靠在自家的门框上，正对他摆出一个虚弱的微笑。  
“holy...”

“Ciao.....”史蒂芬诺在看到塞巴斯汀的一瞬间，悬着的心终于落了地，最后一点精神的放松让他彻底失去了力量，他轻飘飘的扔下一句无意义的词，向着无法分辨和控制的方向倒了下去，塞巴斯汀本能的搂住他，把他拖进怀里。

“史蒂芬诺？操！这他妈的什么情况！”史蒂芬诺超出正常范畴的状态令他惊慌，一瞬间他的大脑被惊恐的操字填满了。

怀里的人衣衫凌乱，总被打里的一丝不苟的头发凌乱的遮住脸，他的腿上全是血，手和手臂伤痕累累，颧骨也有一点擦伤，黑色西装衬得他的脸惨白得像个死人，令他头疼的艺术家完全失去了往日的高傲自得，眉头紧锁，完好的眼睛无神的眯着，手紧紧抓着他的肩带，就像溺水之人抱紧了眼前唯一的浮木。

塞巴斯汀果断将怀里瘫软的艺术家拖进了房间，他得处理一下他的伤口，这么简易粗暴的治疗手段只会葬送他的筋脉组织。

史蒂芬诺平躺在他的床上，血濡湿了他的床单，而塞巴斯汀并不在乎，他将彻底被染成红色的衬衫碎片和裤腿剪开，用医用酒精沾湿了毛巾简单擦试了一下伤口。

“撑着点，我马上送你去医院。”

“不.....不要去医院。”消毒带来的刺痛让史蒂芬诺找回了一点清醒。

塞巴斯汀疑惑地皱眉，但他默认了史蒂芬诺无理的请求，他能意识到发生在史蒂芬诺身上事故并不寻常。

“你在怕什么？你在躲避什么人吗？这不是警察干的吧！”

史蒂芬诺明显呼吸快了一拍，他别过头去，“鲁维克，你知道他的吧。”

像被风雨压塌了脊梁，塞巴斯汀再次听到这个名字依旧有点想大吼大叫。“你怎么会知道！不，不对，鲁维克已经死了！我他妈的亲手杀了他，我踩爆了他该死的大脑。”

“那你恐怕...”史蒂芬诺轻轻摇了摇头，发丝被他的动作卷得更加凌乱，他扯出一个勉强的笑，神色有点不怀好意，“恐怕被他耍得团团转了。”

“他对你做了什么？”

“我被他绑架并......虐待，就像你看到的。”史蒂芬诺并不准备全盘托出。

塞巴斯汀处理他伤口的手停下了，他蹙紧眉头的样子让史蒂芬诺尝到了点病态的乐趣。

“说真的.....你在他面前就像是一只蚂蚁。”史蒂芬诺并不罢休，面对相对可控的塞巴斯汀，他被压制的自我又舒服的开始伸懒腰了。

“那你还跑到我这里来？”

“......”史蒂芬诺闭上眼睛，“至少你是一只可靠的工蚁。”

“那么你是蚁后吗？”塞巴斯汀轻快的笑了，他用干净的纱布缠上史蒂芬诺受伤的小腿，“看上去你确实是，你在他那里显然也讨不到一点好。”

“你和我在STEM里认识的那个一样讨厌。”史蒂芬诺有点恼火，虽然这是事实，但他并不想听。

塞巴斯汀摸了摸史蒂芬诺的额头，没有发烧，他又检查了一下他得头皮，没有被钻开。于是史蒂芬诺的惨白开始让他疑惑，腿上的伤口并没有伤及大动脉，而史蒂芬诺一副失血过多的样子令他不解。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“冷......还有疲倦，我想我可能需要一些营养。”

“你能吃下东西吗？”

史蒂芬诺又摇了摇头，没有力气再开口。

塞巴斯汀不敢想象史蒂芬诺身上究竟发生了什么，他就像被卡车在地上碾过一遍。塞巴斯汀给他盖上被子，“我很快就回来。”

史蒂芬诺没有应答，他太累了，但放任自己陷入黑暗又让他害怕，他想伸出手去抓住塞巴斯汀，可他却连抬起手臂的力气都没有，塞巴斯汀离开了，那种被什么人盯着一般的恐惧感顺着脊梁升腾起来。

史蒂芬诺，我找到你了。

突然四处都布满了鲁维克黑色的剪影，他被长长的影子包围着，惨白的死光打在他脸上，把他照的无处遁逃，无论他跑到哪里，那道光都如影随形。

剪影突然化作密密麻麻的红色颗粒向他袭过来，密集得有些恶心，它们一同被卷向空中，在史蒂芬诺错愕的功夫里越涨越大，下一刻那些膨胀的红点像花火一样四散，史蒂芬诺被大片大片的红色迷蒙了视线，他因此摔在地上，就像盲人失去了他的权杖。

连衣裙，到处都是连衣裙，它们染着血红从天而降，一件一件堆积起来，史蒂芬诺陷落在一片艳丽的红色之中，像是一颗精美脆弱的花蕊。

然后是女人的头发。长又湿冷的发丝一缕缕掉落下来，掉落在红色的连衣裙海上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的恐怖声响。

史蒂芬诺想询问这片绝境的主人他是否犯了什么不可饶恕的罪孽，但他发不出一点声音，他撑着地面，想要从这红黑色的海洋中逃离，一双柔荑般女人的手抓住了他的双腕，用能把他拖入地狱的力量向下拉扯着。

不不不不不！

“醒醒！史蒂芬诺！”塞巴斯汀的脸逐渐代替了无尽的深红，他的手此刻正被握在塞巴斯汀的手里，史蒂芬诺简直想要抱住他亲吻他。

“我睡了多久。”

“可能也就不到10分钟，我都不知道该不该叫醒你，然而你看起来并不好，你在做噩梦。”

“你做的没错，请让我一直醒着，我现在一点也不想闭上眼睛。”史蒂芬诺希望现在能有一盆凉水浇在他脑袋上，让他离困倦越远越好，他一闭上眼睛，恐慌就会将他淹没，梦境是精神的主场，而他的精神早就被鲁维克植入了病毒一样的印记。

“你在梦里看到了什么？”塞巴斯汀有点得寸进尺的问到，他端着一碗温热的麦片奶坐在床边，一只手把史蒂芬诺的背托起来，让他靠在自己身上，然后托着他的后脑，稳定住他的头。

麦片奶香甜的味道飘在空气里，塞巴斯汀相信史蒂芬诺会接受这个的，这可是莉莉最喜欢的早餐，柔软的甜麦片又非常适合孩子和伤病员。塞巴斯汀特意多放了些牛奶，流食更好吞咽，而史蒂芬诺也确实需要多摄取些水分。

“一个红衣服长头发的女人。”史蒂芬诺没有避讳和塞巴斯汀讨论他的噩梦，甚至这样反而让他感到安心，就好像塞巴斯汀能跟到梦里保护他似的。  
“劳拉？”  
“你知道的真不少。”  
“这不奇怪，他会给每个人讲述她的姐姐，用各种...呃...不讨喜的方式。”塞巴斯汀说着把碗端到史蒂芬诺面前，示意他张嘴。对方犹豫了一下，但甜香味有种治愈的力量，他乖乖的张嘴，任由塞巴斯汀把温暖的液体喂进他的喉咙。

温暖舔过食道的感觉让史蒂芬诺产生一种满足感，没有引起过多的反胃，只有一点久违的陌生。史蒂芬诺突然因为塞巴斯汀力度的不稳而被呛到了，塞巴斯汀灌进去太多，而他来不及吞咽，他无力地推开塞巴斯汀的手臂，多余的牛奶顺着他的嘴角滑落下来，滴在深色的被褥上，史蒂芬诺呆滞的瞥了一眼被褥上的白色斑点，令人讨厌的回忆涌了上来。

“拿走，我不想吃了。”

“还剩很多，你不能这样任性。”

史蒂芬诺别开了头。

塞巴斯汀叹了口气，他不会强迫史蒂芬诺，把食物强灌进去只会吓到他前来寻求帮助的委托人，塞巴斯汀摆出他对待他女儿的语气，“好歹在吃一口，你总要补充点力气对付你的敌人。”

于是史蒂芬诺真的多喝了那么一口，是的，一口。

好吧。

塞巴斯汀调整了一下姿势，让史蒂芬诺的身子在自己的怀里靠得更稳，他思考了几秒，“你想不想听听我所了解的鲁维克。”

史蒂芬诺当然想听，他点了点头。

“我不止一次进入过STEM，而那一次的旅途就是在那家伙的脑子里，他那时候正是所谓的核心，他创造了许多...呃，恐怖的怪物，比起他的怪物，你的暗箱算得上温柔动人了。”塞巴斯汀把碗抵在史蒂芬诺的唇边，艺术家似乎不愿意打断他的话语，因此顺从的张开了嘴，喝了那么一小口。

“而劳拉，她的姐姐，是一个蜘蛛一样多手多脚的长发女人，她在地上飞速的爬行，她的脸无法形容的恐怖，身上都是火烧后的伤疤。”

“听起来挺有想象力的，她...唔。”塞巴斯汀用牛奶把史蒂芬诺的狗屁艺术评价堵在嘴里。

“他杀了自己的父母，为了......鬼知道为了什么，遗产或者自由，我不敢妄下定论，总之他就是做了这样可怕的事。他和莫比乌斯组织合作研发了STEM，他与虎谋皮的下场就是被莫比乌斯肢解并活体取脑，就这么成为了核心。”

史蒂芬诺愣住了，他不知道鲁维克还有段这么悲惨的过去，活体取脑？他被切片了吗？难怪他变成那副样子。他被打败了，被什么其他人拖入了地狱。认识到鲁维克并非无坚不摧令他有点兴奋，他和鲁维克的同感拖累了他，如果有强大的，无法被他同频连入梦境的人帮助他，他就可能彻底铲除这个噩梦的源头。他或许可以违法犯罪的去买一些雇佣兵或杀手服务，但他完全不敢小瞧鲁维克的智慧，从鲁维克宅邸的布置看来，一般的士兵可能就是单纯的送死，而只有彻底了解鲁维克的战士才有那么一点机会。

“所以我说他不可能还活着，就算我没有成功杀死他的脑子，他也不可能在现实里...”塞巴斯汀模糊的想起他从灯塔逃离的那天，那鬼一样消失的少年，“难道基德曼说的是真的......不敢相信......”

“什么？”史蒂芬诺终于有了点力气，他从塞巴斯汀手里取过了盛放食物的碗，小口的喝着，时不时因为塞巴斯汀的话而流露出好奇的疑问。

“他真的把自己的记忆转移了，那岂不是某种程度上实现了永生......”塞巴斯汀感到一丝迷茫，STEM的存在让他后怕，而鲁维克还活着就一定不会放弃自己的实验，这种超意识的科技会不断扩张人类的欲望，只要存在就会不断引起悲剧。

鲁维克已经为此献祭过自己一次了，这次他想献祭史蒂芬诺吗？

“转移？我所见到的鲁维克是一个白发的年轻人，你的意思是，鲁维克把自己拷贝进了别人的身体？”

“只有这种可能。”

这就说的通了。史蒂芬诺理解了为什么鲁维克会分为两个，为什么精神世界的那个会和他本来的模样如此不同，他本以为成年鲁维克这个存在是鲁本为了匹配自己的强大而产生的幻想，而事实上他的身体和意识是完全分离的两个人，他是个拼接的生命体。

“真是有创意，米开朗基罗在创作末日审判的时候一定没有想象到有朝一日人类可以从墓地回到人间，让神的审判都成为了笑料，我得承认他是个天才，西斯廷的主人会因此蒙羞。这简直就是艺术，有着毕加索式的自由抽象，巴洛克风格的炫耀与叛逆......”

“算了吧。”塞巴斯汀终于忍无可忍的打断他，“成为靠别人身体残存的怪物有什么艺术的，真不明白你脑子里都是些什么狗屎。”

艺术家有种想把牛奶泼在塞巴斯汀脸上的冲动，但他忍住了。“你有个能盛水的脑子，塞巴斯汀，里面空空如也，没有哪怕一丝一毫的想象力。”

“看样子你丰富的想象力回报了你一身好东西，你想回去好好欣赏一下名为鲁维克的艺术，然后用尸体发表一下观后感吗？”

史蒂芬诺喝掉最后一点麦片牛奶，把碗递回给塞巴斯汀。塞巴斯汀一边嘲笑他一边用干净的毛巾温柔的擦拭着艺术家嘴边的牛奶残余，然而就当他准备放下毛巾的时候，史蒂芬诺突然抓住了他的衣襟，眼神中燃着他熟悉的狂热，“我可以把他纳入囊中，他会是杰作......完美的......”

“你真是个疯子。”

“他无法操纵你，我知道的！如果你肯帮我的话......”史蒂芬诺的手收紧了，这时候塞巴斯汀才想起眼前的人即使虚弱也不代表是什么善类，他把史蒂芬诺的手指一根根掰开，强行把他放回到床上。

“我为什么要帮你。”

“你不想杀死他吗？我们各取所需！”史蒂芬诺挣扎起来，他不甘就这么躺着，但失去了支撑他还是没什么力气把自己的身子撑起来，他半趴在床上，因为脱力和疯狂而神经质的喘息。

“我们没有资格决定任何人的生死！一切不是正当防卫和通过审判的杀人是不允许的，史蒂芬诺，你得明白这个，尊重这个！”塞巴斯汀不能让史蒂芬诺继续乱动撕裂腿上的伤口，他把史蒂芬诺胡乱按住，又把他摆成平躺的姿势。

“哪怕他伤害我？”

“去报警！警察会解决这个！我可以帮你收集证据！但我不会帮你伤害他人，任何人！”

“他正在杀人。”

史蒂芬诺用这句简短的话语震慑住了塞巴斯汀。

杀人？尸体，缺失的头部，鲁维克的实验......

“你觉得警察能来得及多救下几个人的脑子吗？他们甚至不会相信你我关于STEM的鬼话。”

塞巴斯汀的犹豫了，他认命般的摊坐在床边，腰弯了下去，有那么点无奈和沧桑。

史蒂芬诺就知道这能勾起警探先生无可救药的责任感，他嘴角弯了一下，史蒂芬诺不在乎多几个倒霉蛋死在鲁维克手里，但他知道塞巴斯汀在乎，他真是个好人，笨蛋一样好掌控的家伙。

“而且他不会放过我，我带着他的秘密拼命逃出来找到你，而你却不准备擅用这些秘密做些符合你身份的事。”史蒂芬诺摆出一副可怜和失望的模样，他的声线被他故意扯出哀愁的调子，成功地勾起了警探的正义感和保护欲，警探回头看向他的表情变得妥协柔和了。

史蒂芬诺的狐狸尾巴翘了起来，他不可能让塞巴斯汀独善其身，他也不打算为塞巴斯汀的人身安全负哪怕一点责任，他对帮助警探调查和处理犯罪没有什么兴趣，他只是需要一个可靠的力量，他不想一个人孤独无依的面对比自己更强大的恶魔，也就是仅此而已。

史蒂芬诺可能做哪怕一点好事吗？答案当然是不。塞巴斯汀拨弄了一下史蒂芬诺右侧的乱发，心里有了一个他心知肚明却又无可奈何的答案。

他看了一眼床头柜上的全家福，莉莉的笑脸刺痛了他。

拿起武器，远离正常的家庭生活，这就是他的选择吗？为了莉莉他当时就应该转行，放弃那些维护正义的危险工作，可他的血液有点沸腾了，逃避和战意互相推挤着对方，所以说他还是讨厌史蒂芬诺这个不安生的家伙，但他又无法拒绝这家伙美丽又险恶的邀请，因为他本性如此。

“和我说说你所看到的吧，告诉我我能怎么帮你。”

\---

在他们交换了关于鲁维克的信息后，史蒂芬诺又开始昏昏欲睡，塞巴斯汀被他死死的抓着，颇有拼了命的架势，就差哭着哀求他不要离开了，因此塞巴斯汀只能无奈的躺在艺术家身边，在无意识间一不小心就睡过了半个下午。

“我居然真的没有做噩梦。”史蒂芬诺醒来后幽幽的说，塞巴斯汀模糊的应答着，他撑起自己的身子，探出手摸了摸史蒂芬诺的额头。

有一点体力的感觉非常的好，虽然无形的虚弱依旧，但史蒂芬诺已经有力气移动一下自己了，这让他有些感激塞巴斯汀的照顾和陪伴。这种感情有点陌生，史蒂芬诺说过的感谢话语不少，可真正出自真心的则和道歉一样少得可怜，特权感让他总是把自己凌驾于他人之上，他默认自己优秀于他人，而在被鲁维克彻压制后，他的特权感才稍微消失了那么一小阵子。

之后塞巴斯汀挣扎着起来了，他必须离开去接即将放学的莉莉，他把史蒂芬诺一个人留在家里，窗子、大门、刀具、烤箱、煤气灶......他锁上了几乎一切有危险或者可能放进来危险的东西。

史蒂芬诺觉得塞巴斯汀有点强迫症了，插座童锁？他认真的吗？

睡不着的史蒂芬诺再次站在了镜子前。他的长睫毛轻快地忽扇着，似乎在欣赏自己。其实他看起来比之前更糟了，但心境却全然不同，在塞巴斯汀的家里他感到安全和自由，心灵上没有枷锁后，伤口也不再那么恼人。

嗯，有点杂乱之美。

他环顾了一下塞巴斯汀家洗手台上的东西，除了剃须刀，每一个物件后面都很着一个迷你的小物件，他知道这是莉莉的用品，小巧的东西都有点可爱，史蒂芬诺拿起一把小梳子看了看又随手扔在一边，发出了一声嗤笑。

梳头发对史蒂芬诺来说是件愉悦的事，梳理那些柔软的东西让人感到被顺从，柔滑的触感也总能让他欢喜。用着塞巴斯汀的梳子让他心里流淌着奇妙的满足感，这种心情就好像跟踪狂在暗中吮吸着猎物喝剩的饮料，这发泄着他对他艺术品无法言说又充沛溢出的探索欲。

塞巴斯汀一定知道自己偷偷跟踪过他一段时日，他拙劣的跟踪技巧根本就是调情，而塞巴斯汀总是假装并不清楚这件事，偶尔撇他一眼，看着他紧张的隐匿起自己的身形。侦查与反侦察一直在他们之间暗中进行，史蒂芬诺很喜欢这种互相关注却又不去捅破的暧昧，隐喻的，藏匿着的，怕被发现的紧张感几乎能带来快感，而现在他正在塞巴斯汀的家里，触碰、探索着他的隐私，这可能是这场灾难所带来的，唯一的一件好事。

把纠缠在一起的发丝理通顺后，史蒂芬诺开始搜寻着一切可以固定头发的东西，他柔软的头发有时候会挡住另一只眼睛，另一侧的头发也总会落下遮住他的颧骨，这样的打扮让他显得太过弱气，因此他十分需要把它们拢起来。塞巴斯汀的发胶被乱扔在高架上，史蒂芬诺托着下巴观察了一下，发现这不是他所喜欢的品牌。

味道不够优秀，略显廉价。  
史蒂芬诺皱了皱鼻子，但他此时也没有更好的选择，他随便喷了一点固定好自己不听话的刘海，抚平那些翘起的绒发，直到他对自己的外观感到彻底的满意。

史蒂芬诺是个非常彬彬有礼的人，可以说是个十足的绅士，他从来都认为使用他人未经允许的东西是粗鲁的，但那是对待别人的情况下，塞巴斯汀对他来说并算不上别人，那是他的艺术品，是他的所有物，从此推论塞巴斯汀的一切也可以是他的。

史蒂芬诺喜欢这个完美的推导。

于是他笑着把那半瓶发胶直接扔进了垃圾桶。

随后遭殃的是塞巴斯汀的衣柜。

被剪碎的裤子和衬衫已然不能穿了，被划破的合身西装也只能忍痛扔掉，塞巴斯汀在有些方面不够细心，他离开前就没想到为史蒂芬诺找身干净的衣服，于是史蒂芬诺决定自己来。

打开柜子的瞬间史蒂芬诺便生出一种轻蔑的情绪来，他对塞巴斯汀的穿衣品味非常嗤之以鼻，倒也并非唾弃那些类型的衣物本身，至少那些衣服还是很符合塞巴斯汀的身份及见识的。

总的来说，他看不上的是塞巴斯汀对自己糟糕的品格定位。

能称得上商务装的没有几件，多数都是休闲款，没有气质和修身，完全为了随心所欲的粗糙生活所创造。

这件讨厌，这件也讨厌。

最后史蒂芬诺只看上了一件规格古典的白衬衫，没有小家子气的多余设计，干净整洁，布料柔软。

对于裤子史蒂芬诺没有什么好想法，塞巴斯汀的尺寸太不合身，腿部的伤口也让他不想穿任何粗糙的东西，因此史蒂芬诺干脆只穿了那件宽大的衬衫，他把暖风开到最大，光着腿，一瘸一拐停停歇歇的开始探索塞巴斯汀的私人生活，他不准备考虑塞巴斯汀看到他这幅样子会怎么想，他的女儿会怎么想，他根本不在乎。

突然客厅传来一阵电话铃声，史蒂芬诺被这个声音惊吓住了，他现在宛如惊弓之鸟，随便一点意外的声音都足够吓得他心力交瘁。

“会是谁呢？”

史蒂芬诺不打算接。或许是塞巴斯汀的委托人，又或许是推销员，反正与他没有关系。史蒂芬诺等着那声音消失，舒了一口气，而就当他准备检查一下莉莉的小衣服时，那铃声又一次响了起来，然后又一次，又一次。

史蒂芬诺有点害怕了，房间里没有其他人，死寂之中的电话铃声太过刺耳，史蒂芬诺为此心慌的厉害，为了终止这个无止境的声音，他终于还是挪了过去，接起了那个电话。

“在塞巴家里玩得开心么？史蒂芬诺。”

\----

其实塞巴斯汀并不希望莉莉再次暴露在史蒂芬诺眼前，史蒂芬诺没有一刻让人安心，即使莉莉对他不再有用，但光是他当初发表的那套应该被立刻扔进局子里的言论就足以让塞巴斯汀忌讳他接触任何幼童，何况是他曾被他绑架过的小女儿，但史蒂芬诺受伤了，他总不能把他打个包丢出去，这就像把家猫扔在街上一样残忍。

“家里来了客人。”

“谁？”

“一个委托人......他受伤了，我会收留他一段时间。”

“哦好的。”莉莉坐在副驾驶上，小腿在座位上不安分的悠着，她可爱的小脸上挂着欢快的笑容，她不反感家里热闹一点，无论是委托人还是其他什么人，莉莉总是希望能有更人多陪伴她的父亲。

“呃......”塞巴斯汀思考着该怎么开口，“你可能还记得他......”

塞巴斯汀的手握紧了方向盘，他有些担心莉莉抵触史蒂芬诺留下，而他又不忍心把他赶出去。“史蒂芬诺，STEM里那个追着你跑的坏家伙，你还有印象吗？”

“照相机先生？”

“哈？好吧这也没什么错。”

莉莉沉默了，小孩子是不记仇的，但阴影总会残留在心灵深处，让孩子感到难以释怀的恐惧。

塞巴斯汀的表情复杂起来，他皱着眉，在这段沉默里思考着对策。

“他受伤了？”莉莉突然抬眼看向她的父亲，语气中带着点犹豫和小心。

“嗯，有点严重。”

“那我不怕他！”莉莉是个懂事的孩子，她从塞巴斯汀的语气里听出了他父亲对照相机先生的关心和纠结，说不怕是假的，但她不想为难她的父亲。

“爸爸会保护我的！”

塞巴斯汀被莉莉的古灵精怪惹笑了，他的女儿聪慧善良，是他后半生痛苦与幸福的源头，塞巴斯汀又开始犹豫了，在听完史蒂芬诺对鲁维克的描述后，他知道这个敌人和以往一样不好对付，而调查鲁维克宅邸和消灭他的约定同样冒失，他和史蒂芬诺的冒险如履薄冰，而那样美好的莉莉不应该因为他们的任性而被卷进事端。

他能放弃史蒂芬诺吗？让他和那些不知道什么时候会遭到毒手的人们去自生自灭？他做不到，他不知道史蒂芬诺究竟有什么魔力能把他蛊惑到这种地步。

反社会是天生的领导者和煽动者，犯罪经验调查报告果然从不骗人，何况那家伙还生了张不一定讨喜但绝对漂亮诱人的好皮相。

真不公平，史蒂芬诺和鲁维克，一个善纵人心，一个聪明过人，他真不知道自己为什么要夹在这两个能力变态的家伙之间，他时常把自己当作精神正常的那种福尔摩斯，而史蒂芬诺就是他的莫里亚蒂，而现在好了，现在有两个莫里亚蒂了，他唯一能庆幸的就是他们两个没有一拍即合，结为同盟什么的，要不他真不知道这个城市会被搅和成什么样子。

回到家后，塞巴斯汀发现屋里果然一片狼藉，他叹了口气，把莉莉从玄关抱进客厅，“我可以自己走的！”莉莉抓着他的手臂，示意塞巴斯汀把她放下来。

“不要吓到客人。”塞巴斯汀叮嘱道，虽然他也不知道谁会先把谁吓到，但史蒂芬诺之前看起来精神衰弱，不好说他的心脏能不能承受孩子的大喊大叫。

“他在哪儿？”莉莉在客厅环顾了一圈，她看了看沙发后面，又跑到楼梯的间格里。

他都有些怀疑自己告诉莉莉的不是家里来了一个前绑架犯，而是他买回了一只胆小的宠物猫。

“史蒂芬诺？”

没有人回应。  
客厅茶几上的玻璃杯掉在地毯上，一旁电话的话筒被甩在一边，正孤独的发出嘟嘟的声响，这有点令人不安，塞巴斯汀赶忙跑上二楼，打开自己的卧室，凌乱，但没有人。

“该死......”  
史蒂芬诺不可能离开的了，他明明把他锁在了屋子里。塞巴斯汀又查找了一切房间，连莉莉的小屋他都没有放过，怪异的是仍然一无所获。

塞巴斯汀困惑的回到自己的卧室，血迹斑驳的床单昭告着史蒂芬诺的拜访绝非一场梦境，他捡起地上的衣物，突然想到什么似的，冲到衣柜前拉开了柜门。

不出意料地，塞巴斯汀在一堆衣服里发现了蜷缩成一团的史蒂芬诺。

突如其来光线让史蒂芬诺开始想把自己埋得更深，他闭着眼睛向后撤去，塞巴斯汀赶忙抓住了他的手腕。

对方开始疯狂的挣扎和发抖。

“别怕！是我，是我！塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特亚诺！”

“他在这...他来抓我回去了...”

“不！这里没有鲁维克！你是不是又做梦了！”

“他给这里打了电话，他知道...他知道了我在这......”史蒂芬诺被塞巴斯汀扯到光里，他的言辞激动，就和他犯艺术疯病的时候没什么两样。

“我在这，他带不走你。”他拍着史蒂芬诺的后背想让他冷静下来，而另一只手却摸到了对方光溜溜的大腿。

“嘿，把裤子穿上。”塞巴斯汀突然意识到史蒂芬诺下半身只穿了内裤，他本不该有反应的地方突的跳了一下。

“莉莉还在外面，你这个混蛋！”

史蒂芬诺因为塞巴斯汀的有些可笑的反应而放松了一些，他揉了揉迷蒙的眼睛答道，“不。”

塞巴斯汀彻底被点燃了，他恼火的随便从那些衣物里摸了一件长裤，开始强迫史蒂芬诺穿上衣服。

“爸爸？”女孩的声音从门外响起，“你找到他了么？”

“莉莉，回到你的房间去！”

而塞巴斯汀回过头大吼的时候，莉莉已经出现在门口，塞巴斯汀像藏什么见不得人的东西一样，把史蒂芬诺和衣服一股脑的抱起扔进柜子。

“爸爸？你在做什么？”

史蒂芬诺闻声笑了一下，他拧着身子着从塞巴斯汀怀里探出头来，视线越过塞巴斯汀的肩膀，看向那个熟悉的女孩。

“啊，小可爱，还记得我吗？”

“你又他妈的好过头了是不是！”塞巴斯汀按住史蒂芬诺的脸，把他塞了回去。

莉莉听话的离开了，走之前她的视线就没从他们身上移开过，塞巴斯汀希望莉莉聪明的小脑瓜里不要对此有些奇怪的想法。

“自己系上！腰带系紧一点还是能穿的，不许说“不”！”塞巴斯汀起身，离开史蒂芬诺超过一个拖把的距离，史蒂芬诺觉得塞巴斯汀这种绅士风范的行为近乎称得上青涩了。史蒂芬诺慢悠悠的爬起来，塞巴斯汀居然就这么看着他艰难起身的模样，一点上前帮忙的意愿都没有，史蒂芬诺在心里盘算塞巴斯汀是不是真的生气了，他实在不想这个时候惹出麻烦，因此他最终乖乖的自己穿好了裤子。

塞巴斯汀准备放弃他的床被单了，反正他有的是替代它们的东西，而莉莉也已对血迹司空见惯，他的事业带来一些伤口和流血算得上寻常了，他把史蒂芬诺的车钥匙塞进他好不容易穿上的裤子兜里，拍了拍史蒂芬诺的屁股把他赶了出去，开始埋头处理房间里的凌乱，最后塞巴斯汀又检查了一下电话的来电，而诡异的是，今天并没有任何一条来电记录，难道这只是史蒂芬诺的幻觉吗？或是他又被史蒂芬诺耍了？

餐桌上很和平，史蒂芬诺也相当自得，除了塞巴斯汀明令要求他必须长期和莉莉保持餐桌那么长的距离之外，他没有感到其他不适，他挺喜欢这种家庭生活的，大家坐在一起分享一天的经历，有趣或无趣的故事交错在杯盏刀叉之间，世俗，但也美丽。他意识到自己和鲁维克本身并不像他们的经历和喜好那般相像，他所认识的鲁维克显然是个天生孤僻的家伙，而他不同，他虽然没有真正的朋友，但他从不拒人千里，他认为这一点是他比鲁维克强得多的地方。

他可以找到援手，而鲁维克，他的冷漠让他注定孤身一人，虽然他知道鲁维克并不在乎孤独，但史蒂芬诺就是要在心里幸灾乐祸一把。

在塞巴斯汀家住下其实有些麻烦，没有客房造成了一些困难，塞巴斯汀发善心的把床让给伤病最严重的艺术家，自己决定移居到沙发上去，史蒂芬诺没有提出异议，虽然他心里着实希望有人能陪伴在身边，但史蒂芬诺也觉得这样的自己过分的黏人了，那让他看起来弱小又无能，承认和暴露脆弱是只有他意识模糊的时候才会做出的行为。

时钟走到鸟兽皆眠的凌晨时刻，史蒂芬诺毫无征兆的被一阵心脏发出的绞痛惊醒。电话铃声又一次响了起来，就好像特意为了史蒂芬诺而鸣，铃声像是一首招魂曲，引诱着史蒂芬诺去接起它。

艺术家木讷的从床上爬起来，只穿着那层单衣，浑浑噩噩的走下楼梯，塞巴斯汀就在电话旁的沙发上沉眠，却一点醒来的迹象都没有，被子挡住他半个脑袋，在黑暗中只看到一个泛着月光的轮廓。

“塞巴斯汀？”

史蒂芬诺尝试性的推了推塞巴斯汀的身子，可对方就像死了一样沉寂，连身子都冷的不像话。

接电话。

他的脑子异常昏沉，脑中有个声音不停的催促，史蒂芬诺顾不上塞巴斯汀了，他和自己较着劲一般伸出手去触摸电话的握柄，他不想的！但他控制不了自己。

电话另一边只有无尽的安静，但也并非彻底的安静，一个女人歌唱的声音从很遥远的地方飘过来，虽有声音却比真正的无声更显寂静。

“我正看着你呢，史蒂芬诺。”

是鲁维克的声音，成年鲁维克的声音！

“这歌声好听吗？那是劳拉的声音，你要记住。”

史蒂芬诺大气都不敢出，他想尖叫着摔掉电话，然后把所有人都惊醒，可他的身体僵硬了，关节发出咯吱咯吱的摩擦声，他仿佛变成了木偶，被人提着悬线摆出滑稽的姿势。恐怖的凉意从身前蔓延开来，史蒂芬诺在未知力量的牵引下瑟瑟的抬眼，鲁维克那被灼烧过的破损面孔赫然出现，发白的死鱼眼泛着生冷的月光，这令史蒂芬诺在巨大的惊吓中心脏骤停，产生刀剜般的绞痛，随后心跳又开始跳动，可它就像摔了跤的短跑健将，急着去追上对手一般突突的狂跳，他一侧的手心发着烫，好像有什么人正用烙铁在上面烙上印记。

“她很想见你......”

“Fuck！”塞巴斯汀的干净的声音划破凝固的空气，史蒂芬诺的感官被一种奇妙的力量找了回来，那些提线被一下子扯烂，史蒂芬诺眼前的迷雾渐渐散去，鲁维克的残影也不复存在。

尚在困倦中的警探着实被史蒂芬诺吓出了一身汗，他在一阵窸窣声中醒来，刚一睁眼就看到幽灵一样的史蒂芬诺呆站在黑暗中，他握着电话小心的听着什么，而电话里只是发出嘟嘟的占线音。

这太诡异了，史蒂芬诺看起来像是在梦游，他在和他臆想中的东西通话，于是塞巴斯汀小心的从背后接近他，轻柔的抱住了他，惊醒梦游的人是不明智的，他准备引导史蒂芬诺回到床上，然而当他看到史蒂芬诺的脸，他发现对方并非他想的那样仍在睡梦，史蒂芬诺睁着眼睛，处在一种过呼吸的症状中，塞巴斯汀管不了太多，他紧紧箍住史蒂芬诺，一只手捂住史蒂芬诺的嘴，阻止他过度的换气，勒住他的胸口让他的呼吸频率渐渐降下来。

这是精神分裂吗？

等到史蒂芬诺的目光悠悠的划到他脸上，塞巴斯汀把自己的疑惑倒了出来，“你怎么......”塞巴斯汀欲言又止，他意识到现在的史蒂芬诺不适合解释自己。

“是他！又一次，你没有听到么！我......”史蒂芬诺在他怀里极力的解释，他想给自己行为找个合理的解释，他不希望塞巴斯汀认为他在恶作剧。塞巴斯汀深吸了口气，他把史蒂芬诺扶到沙发上坐下，然后替史蒂芬诺发泄一样的转头扯断了电话线。

这下电话彻底噤声了。

“没事了，这样好吗。”塞巴斯汀坐在旁边，一只手顺着史蒂芬诺的后背，对方没有在说什么，只默默点了点头。

“上楼去睡吧，这里很安全，你看到的一切都不是真的。”

“他在我的脑子里......没有地方是安全的，他就是想告诉我这个。”史蒂芬诺抓住塞巴斯汀的手，“我真是个...笨蛋，事实并非我所认识到的，我以为我自由了...我以为我有的选择...而事实上我仍在他构筑的囚笼。”史蒂芬诺手下的力道随着他话题的深入而加大，塞巴斯汀仿佛都能感觉到对方逐渐收紧的心脏。

“我必须杀了他，这样才能...彻底的...我必须...必须回去...不，不对，我不该...我不能...”史蒂芬诺语无伦次，他已经无法正确表达自己的心情，他甚至不清楚这些想法是否真的出于他自己，他逻辑混乱，思维崩溃，他快要被鲁维克逼疯了。

“你本就想回去战胜他，但不是现在，好吗。”塞巴斯汀安抚性的顺着史蒂芬诺的后颈。

塞巴斯汀从没有处理过这种状况，在他的职业生涯里他照顾过许多流血受伤的人，而对心灵的创伤他完全束手无策，史蒂芬诺的状况比鲁维克给他留下的创伤还要深，他刚从灯塔回来的时候彻夜难眠，一闭眼就是那些恐怖的怪物和死去的友人，而他从没有出现过幻觉，史蒂芬诺心灵的创伤可能更接近物理层面，虽然物理上碰触心灵有些抽象，但就像人类看不见的信号和磁场可以通过外部手段干预一样，他现在一点也不觉得史蒂芬诺在恶作剧了，史蒂芬诺很可能被鲁维克用什么难以描述的物理手段干预了思想。

这份科技太恐怖了，当史蒂芬诺与他讲述自身对于鲁维克的特殊意义时，他就隐约有不好的预感，如果说史蒂芬诺是思维控制的原型，那么某一天鲁维克彻底研究透彻史蒂芬诺，能够做到把史蒂芬诺与他的特殊链接复制的话，那么才真的要天下大乱了。

塞巴斯汀再次在心里重申了除掉鲁维克的重要性，他的危险程度远超单纯沉迷于创造本身的艺术家，如果他的科技成功，那么觊觎它的就不只是一个莫比乌斯那样的组织了。

史蒂芬诺陷入沉默，他首要任务是缕清自己的思绪，比如他是怎么了，他为什么要来到这里，他的目的究竟是什么。逻辑慢慢清晰，史蒂芬诺意识到如果不杀死鲁维克他就永远没办法真正脱离噩梦，他只有两个命运，输掉游戏，彻底沦为鲁维克的所有物，或者赢得游戏，把鲁维克拉下神坛，没有弃权出局这个选项，逃跑是不可能的事。史蒂芬诺之前把自己摆在一个报复者的高度上，拉拢塞巴斯汀作为报复与对抗的资本，而现在他意识到自己不再有选择的余地，他只能与鲁维克战斗到底，不是为了艺术或者取乐，完全是被压迫着，被操纵着走上反抗的道路，虽然两者行为上皆是对抗，可对史蒂芬诺来说实则天差地别，这令史蒂芬诺感觉身体崩坏了一样脱力，他干脆让自己倒进塞巴斯汀的怀里，发出沉闷的笑声。

“我必然得回去面对他，这就是命运，塞巴斯汀，或许你还有的选择，而我已经......”史蒂芬诺停顿了一下，“我曾经以为我可以对抗一切妄图操纵我画笔的人，我奋力对抗那些狼藉的声名，可悲的庸人......但事实上，很多事情我仍会感到力不从心，你，鲁维克......”

史蒂芬诺嘴角的弧度有些落寞，他仰头，用冰蓝的眼睛注视着塞巴斯汀，“但这一次我会赢的，我会的。”

“是我们。”

“谢谢你。”史蒂芬诺心情平静了下来，有人分摊压力的感觉难以言说的好。塞巴斯汀握住史蒂芬诺的肩膀，将他撑起来，送回到楼上，他没有再离开，而是直接在史蒂芬诺身边躺下。

“明天我就去调查你说的那个村庄和宅邸。”

“你最好小心一些。”史蒂芬诺声线难得没有那么张扬和富有攻击性，他温柔老实得令塞巴斯汀不敢相信。

“你也不必急着回去找鲁维克拼命，我们需要准备稳妥，至少你现在身体是自由的，多休息一些日子，学会对抗他的精神。”

史蒂芬诺点了点头，他现在身心开始完全信任塞巴斯汀了，虽然他的潜意识里架起的围墙只容得下他的自我，可经历这么多事后，那堵墙已经摇摇欲坠。

他们都心事重重，一段安静的时间过去后，史蒂芬诺突然幽幽地开口，“我不明白。”

“什么？”塞巴斯汀立刻就回应了，显然他也根本毫无睡意。

“你当初可以那么干脆的杀死我，现在为什么又要好心到这种程度。”

“我本来就很好心。”塞巴斯汀侧过身，用手撑住自己的头，认真的看着史蒂芬诺，“记得么，那时候是你先想要我的命，而且我有过犹豫，那是你逼我的。”

“......”史蒂芬诺似乎陷入了回忆，“所以现在是因为我伤害不了你了吗？”

“也并非是那样......”塞巴斯汀不知道该怎么解释正常人是不会纯靠表面的利益趋向去行为的，他们会受到感情的驱使，善良、怜悯、保护欲、责任感......总之非常复杂。

“那么......我猜你想要从我身上得到什么？”

“......”塞巴斯汀第一反应就是否认，但他后续的思考把他的话语锁住了，他无法保证自己是否真的毫无所求，就像救下一个人后多少期望着一声谢谢那样。

“或许一些感激就够了。”

“就这样？”

反社会们善良友好的行为通常都是为了获取利益的表演，因此他们也会如此猜测旁人，理解感情是件困难的事。

“当然你想回报更多我也没什么意见。”乖巧的艺术家让塞巴斯汀的感觉非常好，他都快忘了这家伙是个精神变态了，“你其实不必这么惶恐，史蒂芬诺，不是所有的善意都有不可告人的目的，也并非所有关系都必须靠利益来维持，并不是每个人都像你一样坏。”

“消灭掉坏人不正是你的职责吗？”史蒂芬诺嗤笑了一声。

“我就当你已经被消灭过一次了，史蒂芬诺。”塞巴斯汀抬起手戳了戳史蒂芬诺的额头，就像对待一个调皮的孩子，有时候他觉的史蒂芬诺就是个全然不尊重社会规则的懵懂孩童，恣意妄为，对任何事都充满了好奇，具有创造力，却丝毫不懂何为底线，何为危险，何为敬畏，着实天真又残忍，他有些时候让人想把他揍进地板里，却又让人无法真正去憎恨他。

“你想要我吗？”史蒂芬诺突然说出一句令塞巴斯汀差点把自己舌头咬了的话，他刷的一下坐起了身，一脸震惊的盯着史蒂芬诺没什么复杂表情的脸。

“......”塞巴斯汀有点不安了，他本以为他们之间那种微妙的注视关系永远不会被捅破，他没想到史蒂芬诺会那样直白，把一年多来隐晦闪躲的暧昧一瞬间拉扯到阳光底下，一时间令人紧张又难以面对。

“不要不回答。”史蒂芬诺一直空洞的盯着天花板的眼睛动了一下，缓缓聚焦在塞巴斯汀错愕的脸上，“难道我说的还不够清楚吗？那我换种说法，你想不想和我......”

塞巴斯汀在他把最后两个字说出来之前捂住了他的嘴，“别说了，我知道你想说什么。”塞巴斯汀放开保持安静的艺术家，沉默了一阵，“如果你是为了对抗鲁维克的目的来讨好我那大可不必。”

“不，我......我就是想知道。”史蒂芬诺确实有目的性的说出了这席话，但也不全是为了收买人心，他对塞巴斯汀的兴趣也已经存在很久了，有些事情在他们两人之间就像房间里的大象，看破不说破，而现在史蒂芬诺心里防线的崩塌让他突然非常想要确认塞巴斯汀的想法。

“我可能...还没有准备好接受这件事...但...”塞巴斯汀话还没有说完，史蒂芬诺就轻轻的哦了一声，侧翻过去，背对着塞巴斯汀，把头埋进被子里。

就在史蒂芬诺准备闭上眼睛休息的时候，一个力量把他掰了回去，一个粗糙的吻急匆匆的落在他的唇上，史蒂芬诺毫不犹豫地吻回去，两个人就开始慢慢的纠缠在一起，在月光下互相追逐。塞巴斯汀摸上史蒂芬诺的腰，自己衬衫柔软的质感剐蹭着他的虎口，他顺势摸下去，最终停留在史蒂芬诺光溜溜的大腿上。

史蒂芬诺扑了过去，力量虽小但势不可挡，塞巴斯汀被他反压在身下亲吻着，艺术家的舌头同样欺压着他，只要他反抗一样的抢夺阵地，史蒂芬诺就会毫不留情的咬他。

他现在落在下风了，可塞巴斯汀不忍心责怪史蒂芬诺的强占欲和控制欲。他顺从到这个亲吻最终因为肺活量的有限而终结。

“好吧，好吧！这就是我的态度。”塞巴斯汀把史蒂芬诺推回他原本躺着的那一侧，两个人的肢体距离非常近，塞巴斯汀都能感受到史蒂芬诺虚弱却震撼的胸口起伏。

“我只能说任何语言都变得苍白了。”压住塞巴斯汀几乎消耗掉了他全部的力气，史蒂芬诺知道塞巴斯汀故意谦让了他，但这对史蒂芬诺来说同样非常受用。

史蒂芬诺忍不住想再去索吻，可他还只是变换了一下姿势，就感觉大腿根被什么微硬质的凸起顶着。

“别拿枪指着我，警探。”

“什么？我没有...我......”塞巴斯汀突然反应了过来，夜色很好的弥盖了他脸上的涨红，当被提醒自己的勃起后，他的老二就更不受控制起来。

史蒂芬诺真的非常惹火，他知道自己在干什么吗。

“我可以帮你把子弹卸下来。”史蒂芬诺调笑道，他想要钻进被子里，可塞巴斯汀收紧了手臂，制止了他，塞巴斯汀吻了一下他的额发，“夹紧你的腿。”

史蒂芬诺的心脏收紧了一下，这句话莫名的冲击到了他，这太色情了，比他说出的每一次露骨的话都要色情，那浑厚的嗓音让他浑身酥麻。

塞巴斯汀很快解开了自己的睡裤，铁棍一样的阴茎插入了史蒂芬诺双腿之间。史蒂芬诺有一双完美的腿，他的双腿合拢时没有什么明显的缝隙，清瘦而非枯瘦，矫健而充满肉感。塞巴斯汀不忍心让虚弱的艺术家费力去提供什么色情服务，但他确实想对他的身体做些什么，他早就想操史蒂芬诺的腿了，自从他看到那薄西装裤下若隐若现的腿部肌肉后，有些肮脏的心思就成了浴室手活时脑海里的必播色情节目。顶着史蒂芬诺大腿根部的嫩肉感觉奇妙极了，塞巴斯汀难以抑制的呻吟出声，史蒂芬诺的皮肤光滑干燥，这令塞巴斯汀的挺进不是非常困难，没有润滑加长了塞巴斯汀的龟头研磨那双腿的时间，快感不降反增。塞巴斯汀轻轻咬住了史蒂芬诺的喉结，迫使史蒂芬诺无助的抬起头来，把天鹅般美好的颈子完全暴露出来，“忍着点。”塞巴斯汀搂紧史蒂芬诺的腰，用力挺了进去，史蒂芬诺被塞巴斯汀的尖端突然顶到会阴，发出一声惊叫。

这太过了，心理上的快感要远大于身体上的，史蒂芬诺的阴茎随着塞巴斯汀的小动作蹭着他的腹肌，这份快感远不如鲁维克所带来的强烈，甚至没能让这具疲惫的身体产生勃起反应，但这让史蒂芬诺感到安心，舒适，接下来的几下顶弄让史蒂芬诺的大脑皮层都要烧起来。

“唔......”史蒂芬诺故意的变换双腿的前后位置，主动摩擦起塞巴斯汀来，这样的刺激让塞巴斯汀抓紧了史蒂芬诺的背，他结实的臂膀收紧，力度大的仿佛要勒碎他的骨骼。

“放松，塞巴斯汀。”史蒂芬诺局促地吸了口气，他的声音加速了情欲，塞巴斯汀动作开始变得不受控制，他加速顶撞着史蒂芬诺柔软的会阴，根部撞在弹性十足的大腿上，他马上就要到了，史蒂芬诺因为大力的顶撞发出一下一下的呻吟，仿佛他真的被操着后穴似的，史蒂芬诺发出的应和声简直要命，塞巴斯汀的心底被这声音撩拨得奇痒难耐，史蒂芬诺知道自己还能更进一步的逼迫塞巴斯汀，他突然加紧双腿，身子压过去，狠狠的研磨了一下塞巴斯汀正驰骋起劲儿的柱体，挤压到了他的双卵，瞬间塞巴斯汀把头埋进史蒂芬诺的颈窝里，闷声低吟了一声，湿润立刻就布满了史蒂芬诺的大腿内侧，连内裤也没能逃过一劫。

“哈...哈...该死的...史蒂芬诺...瓦伦提尼...”塞巴斯汀在史蒂芬诺的颈窝里气喘吁吁，他被迫高潮了，这感觉有点棒，史蒂芬诺的床上功夫简直无可挑剔。

罪魁祸首咯咯的笑着，仿佛在嘲笑他丢脸的缴械投降。“我卸子弹的功夫怎么样？”

史蒂芬诺真的惹火，真的，双重意义上的，连撩拨都带着浪漫和挑衅。

“你到现在没被人操死真是运气好，史蒂芬诺。”

塞巴斯汀一句无意的评价让史蒂芬诺突然笑不出来了，他没有表现的太过明显，但在塞巴斯汀看来还是略显唐突，就像刚烧开的水一下子陷入沸点之下，“你怎么了？”

“我有些累了。”

考虑到史蒂芬诺的原本的精神状况，忽冷忽热可能不算什么怪事。塞巴斯汀没有多心，他松开史蒂芬诺，坐起身来拍了拍他的脸颊，“你不能就这么睡。”

塞巴斯汀拿着清理用的湿毛巾和换洗的内裤来的时候，史蒂芬诺已经闭上了眼睛，呼吸平稳，睡眠香甜。

“好吧，好吧，既然你这么决定了。”塞巴斯汀不打算叫醒他了，他把湿布扔在床头。

那些令人担心又麻烦的事都交给明天吧，塞巴斯汀放松心态躺倒在史蒂芬诺身边，许久以来他又一次感觉自己的生命变得完整了，虽然这种完整也只是恶魔所营造的无尽长夜中，那终将堙灭的的昙花一现罢了。

几次简单的周围环境调查后，塞巴斯汀选择了一个适宜的天气彻底深入村庄内部，一个星期的修养让史蒂芬诺又恢复了大部分活力，而这一个星期道两次探险也只是算计好了最佳地退路，这将是最后一次他独自行动，等史蒂芬诺彻底好起来，进入宅邸搜寻鲁维克就是最后一步了。史蒂芬诺时常犯他的疯病，这促使每个夜晚他都必须守着史蒂芬诺入睡，他已经无法向莉莉解释这个了，反正她可爱的女儿好像一点也不在乎。兴许是出于报答，史蒂芬诺变得易于交流，并接受了为他负责些家务的要求，不得不说打扫房间的史蒂芬诺有点违和，他应该把一切弄的乱糟糟的，可事实上，除了故意弄乱自己的展板以外，史蒂芬诺算是个清洁的好手，虽然他总是聒噪的抱怨任何他能抱怨的设施，就好像他的清洁产品在华盛顿时代就存在了似的。

最后的调查主要为了摸清鲁维克宅邸周围是否存在可以立案的证据，几次尝试性的出入村庄都非常安全，他为此绘制了地图，记录地貌和最佳逃亡线路，必要时可以提供给警方，塞巴斯汀因此认为自己可以再近一步了，他不很担心自己的安危，因为他不会太深入核心，只是做最后的调查和准备。而他最担心的是莉莉，单独把史蒂芬诺和莉莉放置在一个空间内听起来太恐怖了，塞巴斯汀决定为此偷偷做一些防卫措施。

他确实喜欢史蒂芬诺，他或许是有点被感情朦胧了双眼，但他还没有彻底被变成一个瞎子，他才不相信精神变态能因为一点爱就自我治愈，如果可以那样，那么精神病院都可以关门大吉了。

鲁维克所谓喜欢的东西非常少，并非是过分挑剔，只是他太过吝啬感情，即使是跟随他一生的大脑研究也早已被他规划为自身存在的一部分，所谓喜爱的外物或者梦想毫无意义。感情这两个字太过遥远，他的执念来源从不是感情，哪怕是对她的姐姐，鲁维克想要完整的自己，真正的完整，和普通人所理解的完整不同，这种完整并非爱侣、事业、婚姻、家庭，而是自我与意义的完整，科学是他的双臂，有力，强大，无所不能，劳拉是他骸骨，支撑、包容、爱护着他脆弱的内脏，而史蒂芬诺就是他的思维，他的灵感，任他涂抹和观赏的美丽画面，熟悉，迤逦，危险又繁复。

鲁维克准备着自己的陷阱，他知道艺术家一定会回来向他展示爪牙，而他不会小看任何一个敌人，尤其是多少了解他的史蒂芬诺。艺术家去找他的老对头求助并不是什么意外的事，史蒂芬诺也在联结的同时被同步了一小部分他在STEM里的视角，塞巴斯汀就喜欢和他对着干，他以为他有这个本事在自己手里活下来，然而若非他需要一个人去保护莱斯利，碾死或者彻底同化塞巴斯汀根本没什么难的，鲁维克对史蒂芬诺的行为有点恼火，不过不是恼火他寻找他人对付自己，而是恼火他居然找塞巴斯汀来自以为是的羞辱自己。

他真以为塞巴斯汀曾经是赢家吗？

鲁维克手指划过他准备好的烈性炸弹，他已经算计好了如何让史蒂芬诺彻底绝望，让他明白这世界本就无枝可依，他的牢笼是疲于奔命的飞鸟唯一的归宿。

塞巴斯汀就这么在一个普通的早晨出现在了他的视野里。没什么可意外的，鲁维克知道他已经偷偷来过几次了，多少年了，鲁维克舔了舔嘴唇，见到故人可能有些许的怀念，又或者是欢愉，这很难解释。

你尝试过整理自己的旧仓库吗？儿时的旧玩具从布满尘土的箱子里被翻腾出来，尘埃反射着门外投射进来的微光，鼻腔内满是回忆的味道，让人品尝到一丝光阴的苦涩。

塞巴斯汀比之前苍老了一些，但更有他喜欢的特质，沧桑破碎，身上仿佛有着说不完的故事。现实世界中的塞巴斯汀比他在史蒂芬诺那里认识到的更真实和残缺，不完美更让人跃跃欲试，虽然他和艺术沾不上边，但他完全可以理解史蒂芬诺为什么这么“喜欢”他或者它？

他显然被史蒂芬诺利用了，愚蠢的家伙无论被光阴如何打磨都摆脱不了愚蠢。鲁维克在高台上用望远镜观察着突入他领地的野兔，他就像神一样参透着塞巴斯汀的每一个微小的肌肉牵引。

显微镜下的渣滓就是这样，被它的神明主宰尤不自知。

塞巴斯汀接近了史蒂芬诺所说的那栋私人宅邸，这个村庄仿佛死的一样，大片的田地长满了荒草和野花，如果填上向日葵花田，这里简直和他噩梦中的场景别无二致。藤草卷上宅邸前的铁门，就像某种难以解读的古图腾，塞巴斯汀不想去碰触这种毒性未知的藤蔓，他只是走近观察着不容遗漏的细节。

被扯掉的新鲜断枝预示着近期有人出入，门上还未生出锈迹的磕碰可能是史蒂芬诺开车留下的，其他的划痕则已经非常古老，如果不是一些出入的痕迹，塞巴斯汀都要认为这里根本不可能存在过活人。

“你是疯了才会来到这里吧。”塞巴斯汀自言自语道，他对史蒂芬诺只身一人前来赴约的行为感到震惊，同样也是对自己的抱怨。

他也是疯了才会来科学疯子的家。

塞巴斯汀绝不准备自己进去，怎么说他也要拖上史蒂芬诺一起。塞巴斯汀从后备箱里取出他最可靠的武器，M29式.44口径左轮，六发弹药的容量，不多但稳定可靠，如果他遇到恶魔，每秒6连的最高射速足以让他打烂恶魔的脑袋，如果他做不到，那么他有生之年可能也不会再需要什么子弹了。他围着建筑小心翼翼的探了一圈，希望能在周围发现骸骨一类的，可以被当作证据的东西，可惜，除了死掉的杂草和叫不出名字的废弃化学品外，他什么也没有搜到。

化学品和疑似废弃金属的东西杂乱的堆在角落里，那些垃圾有些时间久远，被藤蔓缠绕覆盖着，一路延续到主建筑的整体。塞巴斯汀摸了摸自己的下巴，他把手枪收回枪套，他今天特意带着出警用的黑色皮手套，这让他能够碰触那些可能带有腐蚀性的物品。

废旧玻璃瓶，金属碎片，铁丝...铜芯切片上面还在占着类似火药的黑色粉末...这些线索只能说明鲁维克还在继续他的实验，以及制作武器，鲁维克很可能配枪，但他不清楚鲁维克是否真的会用枪，他有幸在STEM见识过史蒂芬诺的枪法，但鲁维克，仍旧是个谜。

塞巴斯汀站起身来，他回到大门处，地上没有车辆长期出入的迹象，泥泞干涸后的印记平坦，连脚印都没有几个。塞巴斯汀不明白鲁维克能通过什么方法把那些尸体碎块扔到城市各处的。

或许是密道。塞巴斯汀想到，将人切碎后一点一点运出去也只是麻烦而已，只要放对了地方，自会有人将它们带离。

所以鲁维克绝不是他冲进宅邸靠鲁莽就能抓到了，可能他连鲁维克的脸都见不到就死于非命。

但如果他烧毁这间宅邸。

恐怖的想法闪过他的脑子，这感觉很糟，太坏了，他怎么能产生这样可怕的想法。塞巴斯汀摇了摇头，他想把这个想法赶出去，但那想法仿佛在他脑子里扎根的植物一样，入侵到他的每一根神经。

如果这么做，所有人都会得救。

那家伙怕火。

塞巴斯汀心里有一团冰，他感到心脏又冷又坠，他羞愧，却欲罢不能。

他该结束魔鬼悲惨的生命，终结那颗心脏被强行延续的跳动，许诺一个安息，一个对所有人都好的长眠。

塞巴斯汀需要汽油，他不确定鲁维克是否在这栋宅邸里，或者他是否会通过地道逃离，但只要毁灭他的堡垒，他的实验工具，摧毁掉势单力薄的鲁维克就水到渠成了。

烧毁一栋建筑需要干燥微风的天气和足够的易燃物，而鲁维克的宅邸完美的符合条件，它四周朽木从立，易燃物和爆炸物想必塞满了那栋建筑，干燥的天气和干燥的藤蔓非常适合将火引上二楼，鲜有人烟的环境将误伤降低到极限，在城里纵火是个危害，而在荒地上纵火不仅无人知晓更没有多大的后果，所有人都会把它归咎于化学药剂的管理不善。

塞巴斯汀把车上的备用汽油提了下来，把垃圾上面铺满汽油，留下一条引导的油线。而点燃打火机的时候，塞巴斯汀犹豫了，打火机的盖子被他打开又闭合，就像在酒吧等待借火的醉汉。

塞巴斯汀蹲在汽油前，他回忆着鲁维克生前的悲惨。是的，生前，他和史蒂芬诺一样差不多算死过两次的人了，塞巴斯汀没有经历过濒死的意识边界，比起来，两个怪胎某种意义上比自己还要悲惨一些。就像怜悯因战争或其他原因疯掉的艺术家那样，塞巴斯汀也曾怜悯过被两次迫害的鲁维克，但踩爆那个大脑他没有过哪怕一丝一毫的犹豫，史蒂芬诺带来怒火，而鲁维克，能带来最最真实的恐怖。

打火机最终被点燃了，那点微不足道的怜悯败给了恐惧，塞巴斯汀抬手，作势要将明火投掷出去。

“你应该为你的犹豫庆幸。”

一个年轻但不稚嫩的声音响起，塞巴斯汀下意识回头，可他还没能彻底转过身，他的身体遍开始一阵痉挛。

电击枪！操他妈的！

塞巴斯汀浑身麻痹了，他倒在地上抽搐，手不受控制蜷缩，将火源紧紧握在手里，在这个间隙，希望的火苗熄灭了，塞巴斯汀痛苦的眯起眼睛，勉强看清了来者。

莱斯利，和他噩梦里的瘦弱少年早已大相径庭，他长大了，变得强大变得...不，那显然已经不是他。

莱斯利，不，鲁维克！

鲁维克蹲下来，扒开了塞巴斯汀一侧的眼皮。浑浊，失焦，视觉游离，但神志清醒。这让鲁维克继续他的话，“值得表扬，塞巴。”

鲁维克手里的电击枪被他玩的噼啪作响，塞巴斯汀现在无比希望鲁维克能和他多说些话，好让他撑过肌肉痉挛的时间，但鲁维克显然不是史蒂芬诺，比起说他更喜欢做。

电击枪又一次抵上他的身体。

他要失去他的脑子了。

不！

史蒂芬诺从一个噩梦中醒来，他梦到塞巴斯汀被一个长钉扎穿了脑子，粉红色和白色的东西流出来，从被凿穿的孔洞里...这感觉很不好，因为他现在脑子里的一切极可能预兆着现实。

他不该让塞巴斯汀单独行动的。

史蒂芬诺从床上爬起来，塞巴斯汀濒死的脸还在他眼前摇晃，那梦里塞巴斯汀失去了眼睛，失去了四肢，他被鲁维克一点点分解，拆除，他流着血泪失声的哭叫，最后...

史蒂芬诺捂住脸，他不想承认他感觉到自己喜欢这个画面，那是个愉悦的噩梦，他好像就缩在角落里，颤抖着看着这一切，但那颤抖是激动，是期待，像观赏画廊里其他艺术家留下的佳作，是想要刻画塞巴斯汀身体的欲望。当他的爱人被伤害的时候，他沉迷那破碎的身体，但他又无比想要拯救那美好的灵魂。为什么塞巴斯汀不可以像他的作品一样备份，他可以尝试各种风格，如果弄坏了，再重新开始，“爱”和伤害之间就可以没有背德感。

他不想被自己谴责，他应该知恩图报，史蒂芬诺把这件事埋在心里，无论如何，赞同鲁维克伤害塞巴斯汀的想法确实应该被暂时抹除。

史蒂芬诺感觉头昏脑涨，这不太正常，他许久没有这么难受过了，脚踩在地上就像踩着一地的棉花。他身上套着塞巴斯汀的睡衣，天蓝色非常衬他的眼睛，史蒂芬诺脚步虚浮的走到窗边，黑暗的室内有种说不上来的异常，史蒂芬诺用浮夸的手法将窗帘掀的翻飞，没有他所期待地刺眼阳光，落入他眼中的居然是夜幕。

他是一夜没睡还是...史蒂芬诺扶着落地窗质地光滑的塑料窗框，一只手揉了揉昏沉的脑袋。

“这又是梦么...”

“瓦伦提尼叔叔...”熟悉的稚嫩声音，史蒂芬诺惊诧地回头，莉莉正站在门口，脸上似乎有哭过的痕迹。

“这是怎么了，我的小公主。”史蒂芬诺很想过去安慰他恋人的女儿，但他没有行动，毕竟上一次他偷偷超过安全距离的代价就是毫无颜面的被塞巴斯汀揍了一拳，他现在嘴里被自己牙齿磕伤的创口还在疼着呢。

“爸爸他还没有回来。”

“现在几点了？”史蒂芬诺收起笑容，他意识到问题有些严重了。

“五点...可能是六点...”

“天哪，我为什么睡了这么久...”

塞巴斯汀不在，史蒂芬诺没什么心理压力的走进莉莉，轻轻为她拭去眼泪。“你爸爸什么时候出门的？”

“早上......”

按理说塞巴斯汀三点之前就该回来，而现在天都已经快黑了。

“我想去找爸爸...”

“不行，孩子，现在太晚了。”史蒂芬诺现在要充当父亲的角色了，他心不在焉的为莉莉准备晚餐，脑子里全被不安堆满了。

史蒂芬诺检查冰箱里剩下的食物，惊讶地发现一排安定针剂，和抗生素分开放在两边保存，他这么做是为什么？史蒂芬诺懒得去猜测塞巴斯汀的内心，蹙着眉抽走了一根存放着安定剂的注射器。他真不应该把他弄昏自己一个人去做更危险的事，那梦境或许不是真的梦，那很可能是鲁维克想要他看见的，塞巴斯汀可能真的...已经死了。

史蒂芬诺浑身发冷，他将冰箱门怦然合紧，就好像是冰箱的冷气伤害了他似的。

“爸爸平时很早就会回来，即使没有，他会给家里或者学校打电话，他从没有这样消失过，我害怕...”

女孩的声音弱弱的，言语中有些期待和信任，史蒂芬诺可能是莉莉唯一可以依靠的人了，可史蒂芬诺自己也不知道该何去何从。

“别担心，他不会有事的。”史蒂芬诺停顿了一下，他开始尝试给塞巴斯汀打电话，接通了，却无人接听。再打过去，又被挂断了。

至少还有可以联络上的迹象。

或许他只是在忙什么，史蒂芬诺往好的方面想，正当他准备给莉莉带上餐巾，电话被打了回来。

“塞巴斯汀？你在做什么？”史蒂芬诺想都没想就接起来，而没有人回答他，只有背景里传来呜呜的哀嚎。

“塞巴斯汀！”史蒂芬诺认得那个声音，即使那声叫喊好像被什么东西堵在嘴里，变得沉闷悲痛，但他仍可以知道那就是塞巴斯汀。

“鲁维克，你把他怎么了！”  
电话被挂断了，只留下令人焦躁的余音，史蒂芬诺把手机扔在桌上，猛的吸了一口气。

“叔叔？”

“我知道他去了哪里，我会去把你的父亲带回来，好吗？”

莉莉点了点头，她扬起希冀的脸非常可爱。

“孩子，你能做到给警察打电话吗？如果我们明天正午之前没有回来，你爸爸失踪会超过24小时，警察会帮助你，把展板上的地图给他们，记住了吗。”

莉莉坚定的点了点头，那模样和他的父亲一样可靠，这稍微安慰了一下史蒂芬诺。

他或许应该像个受害者家属一样惶惶无措的等待警方的援助，但他实在是一刻都等不了了，这是挑衅也是警告，他真的不确定鲁维克会不会让塞巴斯汀活到第二天，因为恐惧就放任塞巴斯汀死去实在是懦夫的表现，如果塞巴斯汀已经死了，他可能只会有些难过，但他现在还活着，这反而让他安生不了，那个挑衅实在是打准了他的死穴。

夜晚出发也许反而是明智的，他现在并不困倦，而鲁维克可能正在夜幕下休憩，这是个机会，史蒂芬诺握紧了那根注射器，把它藏在袖子里。军刀被塞巴斯汀带走了，枪械也不清楚被塞巴斯汀藏在哪里，目前他没有更好的武器。

针剂也有其优势，隐蔽又便捷。

史蒂芬诺哄着莉莉休息下来，披着夜幕离开了，他做好了一去不复返的准备，如果这就是命运...反正他上辈子，或许上上辈子就在和命运斗争了，他已经做好了觉悟。

ruseb丧病肉预警

塞巴斯汀根本就没昏过去，他没这个机会，鲁维克不给他这个机会，他的双手被反绑着，麻绳将他的手腕生生磨出了血，他的脖子上有一个项圈，这让他看起来滑稽却性感，但可惜这不是什么漂亮的装饰品，而是一个足够炸飞他脑袋的小型炸弹。鲁维克像牵一只猎犬一般拖着他进入了错综复杂的地下密道，没有蒙眼也没有别的措施，鲁维克显然根本不在乎塞巴斯汀对他的堡垒知道多少，这是一种不详的死亡信号，这对塞巴斯汀来说真是个有用的信息，但他大概再没机会将其公布于众了。

从密道进入室内的走廊，塞巴斯汀猜测这是一楼，不认识的脸被放置在画框里，有种维多利亚时代的风格。“这地方曾经属于一家人，不对，应该是两家人。但他们都死了，一家烧死了另一家，把他们的孩子送进了疯人院，占据了大量的财富。”

鲁维克讲故事的声线和他曾经在录音带里听来的差不多，就像一个孤独的观测者，好像他所讲述的一切都与他不在同一个维度。

“管家在酒窖豪饮，女仆们在阁楼妆容，工匠在壁炉里烧火，男女主人还没有醒来，三个小孩子，就在这面墙里长眠。”

“你真是个疯子！”

“这就是莱斯利故事的全部了。”

鲁维克停下来，阴鸷地盯着塞巴斯汀，“我知道你想知道这些，所以我拿秘密来款待你，高兴吗？”

“滚！杀人疯子！”

鲁维克继续走了起来，塞巴斯汀被拽得一个踉跄。

“人和猪很接近。”

“你被史蒂芬诺传染了么！你就不能停一停你的嘴！”

“内脏相似度极高，大脑...你知道猪有多聪明吗？”

“操！”

“它们会疼，会哭，会有求生欲...它们看我的眼神...难忘。”他们开始下楼梯了，“所以，杀人还是猪，有什么区别呢？还是说我杀死的人与你杀死的人比，更高贵？更智慧？”

“别他妈拿我和你相提并论！”塞巴斯汀不想解释所谓人伦纲常，无尽般的深洞让他惶恐，有贯通带来的阴风从下面渗上来，湿冷得就像长期长满海藻的水窟。

“有意思。”

塞巴斯汀非常有意思，他明明只是一个普通得不能再普通的家伙了，像大部分人一样，拥有感情，拥有道德，又有点小私欲，他表满上就是那种过着正常日子的上班族，娶妻生子，吃的普通，住的普通，阶级中庸，既不穷困也不富裕。但他作为普通人又很不一样，这个男人坚强到可怕，他知道塞巴斯汀心里有多害怕，但那张坚毅的面孔就是不肯屈服。

这世间有两种弱点明显的强者，一种是史蒂芬诺式的倔强倨傲，一种是塞巴斯汀式的正义勇敢。强而易折，不肯低头，最是让人有破坏和肆虐的欲望，他们是解法不同的两道难题，而鲁维克最爱的就是解决难题，解题不是目的，而是乐趣所在。

挑战它并驯服它。

成为我的。

地下室有浓浓的血腥味，中心的手术台被强光照着，意外得很干净，没有脑子的残留物和恶心的血污，塞巴斯汀心不在焉，他算计着脖子上的炸弹按钮在哪，不经意间被推搡着按在手术台上，只有上半身那种，塞巴斯汀疑惑的扭着身子，这可不是开刀的姿势吧。

一个温热的吐息落在塞巴斯汀的耳后，让还没弄清楚状况的警探躲也似的追捕着鲁维克的脸。

但恶魔用手固定了他的头，手指凶狠的扣进他脸颊的肉里。

“他让你操他了？”

塞巴斯汀身体震颤了一下，“你在说什么！”

“说点通俗的，史蒂芬诺用他的骚洞款待你了么？”塞巴斯汀脸上染上一抹红晕，这话说的太难听了，但性冷淡似的声线说出来，就好像有种催情的魅力。

“看来是了。”

“没有！”

“我操过他。”鲁维克咬着他的耳廓，言语有些含糊，他明显感觉到身下的人呼吸僵了一下。

“看来他瞒了你。”

塞巴斯汀回忆起史蒂芬诺刚来时的样子，还有那晚莫名陷落的态度，他怎么会没有想到...因为陷入对事情的思考，塞巴斯汀没有对抗鲁维克暧昧的啃咬和亲吻，他只是在一段充满吮吸声的空白的时间后，哆嗦的说出了一句混蛋。

“你要为他打抱不平吗？”

塞巴斯汀被一只手上上下下的摸着，这让他浑身发麻，“真奇怪，你甚至不需要强迫他。”恶魔的低语似乎有诱导的魔力，“想要么，我可以帮你。”

“不需要！”  
塞巴斯汀不想跟只有占有和欲望的家伙谈论任何关于喜欢和爱的事。

“你知道我是怎么操他的吗？”鲁维克开始挑战他的底线了，他乱摸的手抓住了他的下体最脆弱地部分，一瞬间被抓握的快感让他有点炫目。

“哈，你有闲心做这种无聊的事...就没种杀了我么！”

“你知道我舍不得杀你，又何必用这种话来激怒我，蠢货。”

“啊...”鲁维克手下的速度加快了，“而且你也不想死。”

鲁维克说的没错，他确实不想死，不然他一定冒着被炸烂脑袋地风险给鲁维克一个狠狠的头槌。莉莉还在等着他，史蒂芬诺...天杀的，他这个时候应该醒了，但愿那个混蛋别对莉莉做什么，不然他在死都无法原谅自己。

“其实我想杀你随时可以，社区公园的草坪，街区的第三个咖啡馆，中心学院后门的牌匾前，以及这里，现在。”

塞巴斯汀在这些话里嗅到了不祥的气息，这都是他这些天一些不为人知的行程，他突然意识到一件恐怖的事，这个想法令他毛骨悚然。

他早就被鲁维克监视了，以及他的家人。

“你怎么做到的！”

“兴许这一切是史蒂芬诺做的呢？他告诉了我，而我们合伙欺骗了你。”

“不...唔嗯...这不可能！”

“没什么不可能的。”鲁维克手下毫不留情，他随着话题的紧张深入而加快了手里的动作，被残酷挤压的快感令塞巴斯汀被分心了，他思考不清楚史蒂芬诺有没有可能欺骗了他。

“说真的，你的女儿很可爱，她看起来比你聪明。”

“如果你敢碰她！啊啊啊啊！操你的！”快速的掏弄夺取了他的威胁。

“她昨天得了个漂亮的小项链吧。”鲁维克自顾自的说着，对塞巴斯汀的叫声置若罔闻，“乖孩子的奖励，欢喜的戴在脖子上，都不舍得摘下来。”

“你猜它和你脖子上的会不会是同一种。”

“不...”塞巴斯汀的声音颤抖了，就好像有水灌进了他的喉咙。鲁维克联结过塞巴斯汀的脑子，他太了解他了，一个内疚的好父亲，或许是坏父亲，没什么所谓，一位父亲，女儿是他的死穴。

“操！操！放开我！”塞巴斯汀疯狂的挣扎起来，“别动，不听话的话，就有人会死。”

塞巴斯汀喘着粗气，他把头砸在手术床上，冷汗从他额头上落下，他狂躁的内心纠结了一阵，“求求你，放过我女儿，你要什么都可以，让我怎么样都可以！”

“是么。”

塞巴斯汀被拉离那台冰冷的手术台，他看着比真实的鲁维克要矮小的身体，感受着一只不相匹配的压迫感。他被拉着脖子上的链子稍微弯下腰去，“张嘴。”  
塞巴斯汀只能乖乖听话。一个固定口腔的器具被塞了进来，他的上下牙齿被勒住，内侧的支架支撑着他的齿，使他无法咬合。

“唔...”  
“现在，”鲁维克把他拉到一幅桌椅前，自己悠然地坐下，他白大褂下藏着一个凸起，他的手指在腰间简单的动了几下，刚拉开裤链，坚硬的勃起就弹了出来。

“用你的舌头。”

塞巴斯汀艰难的吞咽着，可口水还是滴滴答答的从嘴角流了下来，这让他看上去就像渴望着那根大屌似的。

塞巴斯汀不敢违背，即使他再不愿意，也只能跪下来，把头送过去，用舌尖尝试性的碰触鲁维克阴茎的头部。

“你是个雏么？”鲁维克的声音带着嘲讽，“你都多大了，连这点事都做不好？”

操他的鲁维克，他要割掉这玩意！

塞巴斯汀向更深处吞去，口水滴落在鲁维克阴部的毛发上，他卖力的用舌头勾着那根柱体，不得要领的舔弄根本让鲁维克到达不了高潮。但鲁维克并不心急，他双臂环胸，微微扬头，轻蔑的只用余光瞥着塞巴斯汀，享受着这没什么技巧的讨好。突然什么东西的震动声夺去了鲁维克的注意力，他低下身子，随着声源摸索出塞巴斯汀别再肩带上的手机。

“史蒂芬诺。看来他没忘记你。”鲁维克把手机直接挂断了，很快，铃声又一次响了起来。

鲁维克看了看塞巴斯汀的表情，他愣着，嘴也不好好工作了，鲁维克扯出一个冷笑，他的手抓住塞巴斯汀头发，将他狠狠的按在了自己的阴茎上，他按下了接听键。

“塞巴斯汀？你在做什么？”

“呜呜呜呜...”塞巴斯汀被插到了喉咙，鲁维克踩着他的小腿，这个跪姿让他发力困难，而鲁维克的力气也并不小，塞巴斯汀挣扎了两下，却被操得更深，他的舌头无法移动，他的喉咙也完全不受控制的痉挛起来，不但没有说出任何有价值的信息，甚至连呼吸都被口水呛在喉咙里。

“塞巴斯汀！”史蒂芬诺焦急的喊声渡进塞巴斯汀的耳朵里，他疯狂的想要史蒂芬诺扔掉莉莉的项链，可他连一个字母都发不出，只能从鼻腔发出猪一样滑稽的扑哧声。  
“鲁维克，你把他怎么了！”  
他爆发式的挣扎了一下，鲁维克几乎按不住他，就在他即将夺回控制的瞬间，电话被挂断了。

“他会来救你的，开心吗？”鲁维克松开了牵制，看着警探面红耳赤的抢夺着呼吸。

塞巴斯汀清楚这是诱饵，因为无法闭合的下颚，他无法忍受的在内心发出疯狂叫骂，他愤怒的瞪着鲁维克，表情里蕴藏着伤人的嫌恶。

鲁维克就他妈该烂在地狱里！婊子养的！

他的下巴突然被一股巨大的力量卡住，那双吓人的眼睛突然离近，“你和你的家人对我没有任何价值，不要消磨我有限的耐心。”

塞巴斯汀痛苦的闭上眼睛，强迫自己冷静，为了莉莉，他必须要容忍。

他被放开了下颚，而还没等他松口气，皮鞋坚硬的头部就突然碾上他的下体，“唔啊啊啊！！”

就像踩一只虫子。

鲁维克变着方向挑抹塞巴斯汀裤子下的大包，时而从正面踩下去碾上两下，享受着警探低贱的叫声。

“趴在地上。”塞巴斯汀没能很快反应这条指令，他还在耻辱的快感中迷茫着，鲁维克站了起来，扯着链子，塞巴斯汀因为力量的牵扯迷迷糊糊的用膝盖向前移动了两步，随后他的右肩挨了一脚，迫使他上半身贴在地上，屁股下贱的翘着，鲁维克踩着他的肩膀，“保持这个姿势别动。”

塞巴斯汀的下颚酸涩，他跪趴在地上，外露的舌头让他看上去像一只求欢的母狗。

鲁维克不再说什么，他很快褪下了塞巴斯汀的裤子，只借助他口水的润滑就捅进去一点，享受着敏感的头部所受到的挤压。塞巴斯汀眼眶开始红了，他呻吟着，痛苦席卷着他的身心。

鲁维克倒是无所谓弄坏一个塞巴斯汀，比如彻底撕开他的下体，捅穿他的腹腔，让警探苟延残喘的被自己射进血肉里。但他有更有趣的玩法，因此他并不急于弄坏他的玩具。

“我们谈个交易吧。”鲁维克小心的用坚硬非常缓慢的拓开塞巴斯汀，这更安全但也更折磨人，他不会插入到会造成伤害的程度，只是在他  
紧致的肛口研磨，偶尔突破那圈肌肉，聆听塞巴斯汀无法掩盖的紧张痛呼。  
鲁维克知道塞巴斯汀不好回答他，于是他继续，“如果你做到了，我就放过你女儿。”塞巴斯汀想都没想就疯狂的点头，无论他想要什么，塞巴斯汀都认为自己可以给他。鲁维克看起来很满意，那双掰着警探臀瓣的手又开始转而揉他的根部了，快感从源头袭上塞巴斯汀的大脑，鲁维克色情的戳刺更加强了这种隐秘的欲望，他蠢蠢欲动，高潮不期而至，一股热流从他的顶端流出来，把地面弄得污浊。

鲁维克从他身体里撤出来，他给自己撸了两下，他本就蓄势待发的老二很快就到达了极限，他对准塞巴斯汀的屁股，把精液射进那微张的穴口里，连柔软的臀部也被喷射上斑驳的白渍。他蹲在塞巴斯汀跟前，将他的上半身捞起来，让警探就这样毫无尊严的光着屁股跪在他面前，鲁维克俯到他的耳边，恶毒的词汇从他的声带开始传出来，通过他们之间狭小的空间，灼伤了他的耳膜。

“你只需要......”  
\----

史蒂芬诺摸着夜色进入到那片熟悉的地方，他知道进入宅邸的安全通路，但在这么大的宅邸里寻找塞巴斯汀非常危险，但他已经孤注一掷了，他心里有把握鲁维克不舍得杀了他，这本身就是个反客为主的机会，如果他能找到塞巴斯汀，他可以让塞巴斯汀挟持自己，即使他任何自杀的行为都会被鲁维克打断，但不受控制的塞巴斯汀可以用他的命来威胁鲁维克。

史蒂芬诺此刻庆幸自己多少还有些利用价值。

月光带来的照明在地下室失去了作用，昏暗的灯亮着几盏，这几盏灯就像路标一样引导者史蒂芬诺前行，古老的砖地凸凹不平，两侧的墙面摸起来质感粗糙，看起来已经有不少年头了。史蒂芬诺在黑暗中小心翼翼地摸索，直到他来到一片开阔，这里熟悉的陈列让他想起他在手术台上遭受的非人对待，这让一股子寒气顺着脊梁窜上大脑，让他不禁打了个寒战。

不远处蜷缩着一个人影，他低着头，看不清面庞，但史蒂芬诺认出了那是塞巴斯汀，当然了，这里也没有别人，那副行头只可能是塞巴斯汀。

史蒂芬诺小心的猫过去，他不知道鲁维克是否在睡觉，他不想弄出太多动静惊醒堡垒的主人。

当他接近塞巴斯汀的时候，他发现对方被脖子上的项圈禁锢着，另一头的锁链就绑在一旁的铁管上，史蒂芬诺推了推塞巴斯汀的肩膀，对方也意识到了他的到来。

“史蒂芬...”  
“小点声。”史蒂芬诺把手指按在他嘴上，故作从容的笑了笑，“他不在，你知道钥匙在哪么？”  
塞巴斯汀越过他看向前方，史蒂芬诺回头，顺着他的视线找到了被置放在医疗架上的钥匙。

“等等我。”史蒂芬诺走过去，塞巴斯汀还想说些什么，但他也只是轻轻抓了一下史蒂芬诺的衣袖。

史蒂芬诺发现钥匙只能解开铁链那一端，但这也够了，塞巴斯汀看起来闷闷不乐，眼神也没有丝毫神采，甚至谈得上呆滞，史蒂芬诺在心里嘲笑伟大的警探居然被鲁维克吓成了一个傻子。

“......”史蒂芬诺架起塞巴斯汀，让他完好的站起来，“我想我对鲁本有相当高的价值，一旦遭遇他，你可以假装会杀掉我，这样他不敢轻易伤害你...史蒂芬诺在他耳边低语，他拍拍塞巴斯汀的背，开始走在前面，“打起精神来，警探......”史蒂芬诺安心的背对着塞巴斯汀，与塞巴斯汀独处时，一直谨小慎微的史蒂芬诺全然放松了警惕，每一个动作都充满了放松和信任。

塞巴斯汀缓缓地接近他，而史蒂芬诺还在思考着自己下一步的计划，他扬起手肘，“我很抱歉。”

“什么？”史蒂芬诺没听清塞巴斯汀的私语，他还没来得及深究，一记肘击就狠狠的命中了史蒂芬诺的颈侧，前一秒还充满活力的艺术家几乎瞬间就失去了意识，软绵绵的倒在塞巴斯汀的臂弯里，塞巴斯汀缓缓跪下收紧臂膀，把史蒂芬诺圈在怀里哭泣。

“对不起...对不起...我别无选择。”

\----  
【性转芬，劳拉芬百合内容，姐弟日芬预警】

史蒂芬诺从地上爬起来的时候，第一眼看到了一个略微陌生的人，但很快他意识到那就是他自己。

一面巨大的镜子，巨大到左右看不到尽头。

是梦。

史蒂芬诺安慰自己，他迷迷糊糊的站起身来，这才发现镜中的自己并非自己印象中的自己。

看不出多长的厚实黑发被优雅的束成一个花结，被暗蓝色的缎带装点，稍微长了些的刘海依旧挡着他一只坏掉的眼睛，相对柔和了的下颚线让他看起来有种不安的软糯感，嘴唇变得相对丰满，而眼睛几乎没什么变化，正从镜中与他惊恐地的对视着。

史蒂芬诺拽了拽自己身上的布料，那是他前模特的一套服饰，蓝色的雕花无袖短连衣裙，轻纱质的小披肩，大部分光滑的长腿露在外面，裸露的手臂在轻纱下若隐若现，发着莹白的光。这搭配优雅高贵又不失撩拨的浪漫，非常符合史蒂芬诺的审美。

不夸张的，镜子里只有一个高挑的意大利美女，他的个人特征仍可以辨认，但所有他男性化的特征都消失无踪了。

史蒂芬诺此刻应该为自己的改变惊诧着大喊大叫，他想如果是塞巴斯汀遇到这种境况，他可能需要一千个WTF来平复心情，而他没有，他反而充满兴趣的打量起这个自己来，他好奇的摸了摸自己胸部，不十分大但手感非常柔软细腻，和腰身匹配得比例完美，让他有点停不下来，他的腰和胯部营造了一个绝美的曲线，史蒂芬诺无比欣赏眼前的画面，完美的艺术品。他突然注意到自己的胯下凉飕飕的，他或者她毫不羞涩的撩起了自己漂亮的裙子，好吧，感谢该死的鲁维克，史蒂芬诺微微启着朱唇，脸色还是变了一点，没有内裤，他的生殖器也变了，那伴随了他小半生的玩意不见了。

鲁维克真是没有创意，史蒂芬诺原本希望他能在自己身上看到两套生殖器的。

美丽。

史蒂芬诺完全欣赏这副躯体，女性柔美又暗藏坚毅的躯体，包括那对酥胸，那结构复杂美丽，象征着爱与生机的生殖器。史蒂芬诺不止一次用女性的身体作为创作的灵感，虽然有些庸俗的蠢货认为不饱含批判的女性性元素既是物化，他真不明白赞美和欣赏纯粹的美丽为什么会踩到白痴们的触须，性为何需要批判，千百年来的男性生殖器崇拜被刻画在各种作品图腾之上，也并未见哪个庸人站出来横加指责。

虚伪，被价值取向和荣辱感所影响的庸俗。

世间皆是物，造物主的物，生与死，性与鲜血，世间每一副构造绝伦的躯体，都是出于自然或神明的创造，真正的公平与中立，超脱的艺术家不会认为这有何耻辱。

下体空落落的感觉有些不习惯，这样穿着裙子和一丝不挂感觉没多大区别，史蒂芬诺转了个圈，像模像样的学着他模特的样子搔首弄姿，他此时挺希望有个摄影师能把这一切记录下来，但史蒂芬诺也明白，这只是个梦而已。

慢慢的，史蒂芬诺盯着镜子冷静了下来，他的微笑再也挂不住了，他知道自己此刻已经输了，他明白再次回到梦境意味着什么，但他实在输的不明不白，他根本想不通为什么他会突然被什么人击晕，而他不是没猜测过是塞巴斯汀做下了这一切，但他不敢相信，这真的可能发生么？他不该是个容易被死亡威胁去背信弃义的人。史蒂芬诺还怀着幻梦，他认为这是鲁维克用了什么手段弄晕了他，而塞巴斯汀一定又陷入了危机。

突然有个脚步声从远处传来，有种压迫力暗示着他，这令他有点心里发毛，这面镜子太大了，除了他自己的一抹幽蓝，四周全是无尽的漆黑，镜子的角落里不知道何时出现了一抹影子，史蒂芬诺有些不敢回头。

那影子扩大了，一袭熟悉的红衣从黑暗里显露了出来。

“劳拉？”他的声音也变得相对原本的自己更加柔和细尖。  
女子没有说话，她看起来比谷仓的印象要成熟，他猜测这可能是鲁维克对他成长后姐姐形象的期待，长发的女人和鲁维克的长相有些相似，他们的眼睛尤其像是一个模子刻出来的。史蒂芬诺回过身去，背对着未知让他更不安，女子还在不依不饶的走近，史蒂芬诺退了两步，但最终停下了。

后面无路可退，他只能迎着恐惧逆流而上。这不是鲁维克，这只是一个他潜意识被训练出的意识影像，史蒂芬诺安慰自己，他故作镇定的走上前去，拿出自己绅士的态度，“女士？你需要什么帮助吗？”

女子停下了，她的眼睛只是盯着史蒂芬诺，饱满的唇微微启张，“史蒂芬诺。”

这声音就是那唱歌的女人，开口的女子让史蒂芬诺不那么紧张了，史蒂芬诺干脆迎上去，牵住她的手，反客为主。

女子歪了歪头。  
“你知道你是谁么？”  
“劳拉·维多利亚诺。”  
“你知道鲁本吗？”  
“我的弟弟。”

史蒂芬诺意识到这个劳拉的意识并不完整，她不像一个完整的生命，而更像是用记忆拼接出来的，她了解关于自身的一切，但并没有自我意识。

“她很完美吧。”  
史蒂芬诺循声看过去，白色的人影在不远的地方，鲁维克缓缓地走过来，他看着这一蓝一红两抹倩影，扬起一个不那么凶狠的笑容。

“她就是你的目的？”史蒂芬诺打量着劳拉，“你做这些都是为了她？”

“她是唯一支持过我的人。”鲁维克的声线难得温柔，史蒂芬诺第一次听见他这样和顺的语气。

“但她已经死了。”

“不，她在这里活着。”鲁维克走过去，用手点了点史蒂芬诺的太阳穴。“她现在都可以开口说话了。”

“但这是梦。”

“梦既是现实，你认为STEM里发生的一切是泡影吗？”

史蒂芬诺当然不那么认为，STEM里的那段日子是他永生难忘的。史蒂芬诺摇了摇头，劳拉突然上前一步抱住他，力道明明不大，却足以让他没有抽身的可能。

鲁维克走过来，他看起来比之前更高大了，史蒂芬诺明白这是他变瘦小了的关系，他原本就没有鲁维克高，而现在他竟然只到他的肩膀。

“她受你的控制？”  
“现在她还是需要一些指令，或许你足够有天赋的话，她会慢慢的产生新的人格。”

“然后慢慢代替我，占据我的身体？就像你占据那个年轻人一样？”史蒂芬诺不急着挣扎，他抚摸上劳拉地长发，惬意的笑了，现在他知道自己没什么机会了，鲁维克真实的在他面前，他反而不再那么怕了，多少有点自暴自弃的态度。

“当然不会，她是我记忆的产物，我的姐姐从来没有死，她在我的脑子里，现在我终于可以触摸真正的她了。这都要感谢你，史蒂芬诺，因为你我才可以将她正确的提取出来，而你成为不了她。”

“我应该感到被冒犯么？”史蒂芬诺眼神轻蔑，他连生死都不在乎了，也不会在乎被不被夺走身体。他大概明白自己处在一种类似STEM参与者的位置，鲁维克的话证实了塞巴斯汀所说的，那时候劳拉也曾存在，只不过形象和举止怪异，而怀里这个劳拉，完整，正常，符合鲁维克记忆里的每一个细节。

“你不必感到被冒犯，她同样代替不了你。”鲁维克解开史蒂芬诺的发髻，让那似水的长发散落下来，他捞起一手浓墨，“你给我了一个灵感，但可惜，即使可能实现，那个容器也不是你，你和她没一点相似的地方，她和你也没有能相融的可能。”

“我还以为你把我变成这个样子是一种预演呢，说真的，真的变成一个女人对我来说也没什么不好的，这很艺术，女人的身体本来就是艺术。”

“那你应该感谢我的成全。”  
史蒂芬诺对鲁维克嘲弄意味明显的话语冷笑出声，“去死吧，鲁本·维多利亚诺，俄狄浦斯可能想请你喝一杯葡萄汁，恋母癖的疯子。”

一个巨大的力量突然卡住他的喉咙，把他从劳拉的怀里扯出来，他被径直抵到镜子上，发出什么东西破碎的声音，史蒂芬诺被像布偶一样提了起来，他的双脚够不到地面，只能紧抓着鲁维克的手臂硬撑。

“......”  
“呵呵呵呵...”史蒂芬诺不要命的笑着，这真是摸到他的逆鳞了，史蒂芬诺欢喜地想，他真的非常喜欢看鲁维克抓狂的样子，艺术，非常的艺术！哪怕他所处的情形异常糟糕也不影响他欣赏这个。

鲁维克一时间被怒火冲昏了头脑，史蒂芬诺差一点就被他杀掉了，而最后一刻鲁维克终于找回了那么点理智，他喘着粗气，把奄奄一息的史蒂芬诺扔在地上。史蒂芬诺侧着倒在镜子前，身上还沾着镜子的碎片，只有微微起伏的呼吸还预示着他活着。

鲁维克蹲下扶正史蒂芬诺地脸，拨开挡在前面的乱发，确认史蒂芬诺能否倒腾过来自己的气息。很快他坐在旁边，用一双手捞起了他，让他靠在自己胸膛上，找回意识的史蒂芬诺眯起眼睛，他依旧不依不饶的开口，“我的话这么让你生气吗？她不会上过你的床吧...”史蒂芬诺急匆匆的喘了口气，“呵呵呵，我忘了...你姐姐还活着的时候，你还是个阴毛都没长全的臭小子呢。”

而鲁维克没有再被激怒了，他反而冷静得可怕，史蒂芬诺总是能让人的怒火灼化每一根骨骸，而鲁维克强大的自制力偏可以让它们冷却下来，化为无懈可击的钢筋铁骨，他一言不发的把史蒂芬诺抬到他胯间。怒气有时候是最好的催情剂，史蒂芬诺挑衅的样子总能激起他的情欲，而那种奄奄一息地模样也只能加深鲁维克的施虐欲，他现在依旧陷在愤怒地泥沼里，而发泄性欲和发泄怒气完全可以互相推进。

他硬了，史蒂芬诺明显能感觉有什么东西抵着他的后腰。“怎么？把我当成你的姐姐吗？说真的，我并不会看不起乱伦者，但找替代者可不太好，我又不是真的女人。”说话间，他的膝窝被那双满是伤痕的手握住，向两侧缓缓的架开。

史蒂芬诺紧张的吞咽了一口，他知道任何言语上的挣扎都是无谓的，但在一个妙龄女子面前被这样撑开双腿让他非常不安，他虽然会去爱慕塞巴斯汀这样的同性，但他实则是个双性恋，在女性面前他也会害羞，甚至更加羞愧，把下体暴露给女孩子实在太冒犯了，虽然此时此刻他已经没有那根显得冒犯轻佻的东西了。

“你想操我就他妈快点！”史蒂芬诺终于受不了了，他侧过头对着鲁维克喊着，这种姿势太过羞耻，他的阴部因为即将可能发生的事而微微的抽动，被鲁维克操的记忆又爬了回来，占据了他的脑子，他的身体完全知道鲁维克要做什么。

“啊...”史蒂芬诺感觉一根手指碰到了他陌生的敏感地带，他受到了一丝惊吓，快速地看回去，他发现是劳拉，她正用那双灰白的眼睛看着他，那了无生气的模样让他浑身发麻。

劳拉的手指翻搅着他的大小阴唇，丝毫没有半点的客气，尖细的手指和微长的圆润指甲在插入的边缘徘徊。史蒂芬诺的脸红透了，他不能去想自己正在被一名漂亮的女士爱抚着，但他做不到，仅仅是抚摸神经不那么敏锐的地方就让他湿了，他都能感到一股股的液体被分泌出来。

“该死...啊...那是...”他的阴唇被分开了，史蒂芬诺的身体紧张了起来，一股尖锐的狂喜顺着脆弱的部分侵袭上他的脊梁。劳拉的中指和拇指分开了他的阴蒂包皮，用食指的指甲残酷的暗压上他有些充血的阴蒂，他开始拼命地挣扎，而鲁维克抓紧了他，把他牢牢的锁在怀里，任史蒂芬诺怎么都无法躲开。

这种刺激非常陌生，这就像那什么东西刺激他的马眼，不，比之更甚，阴蒂小小的，却掌握着太多敏感的神经，只是一个小小的揉搓就让他几近高潮，这是他之前从未体验过的，即使他对女性的生殖器官有着非凡的研究，但触感还是完全超越了他的理解能力。

“啊...别...这太奇怪了...”

“你不喜欢这个么？”

“......”史蒂芬诺确实非常想歌颂它，歌颂上帝的想象力，但这不是创作时间，他背后还有一只想把他拖下地狱的魔鬼。

他的阴蒂被揉搓得涨成了一个坚硬的小豆子，就好像阴茎勃起那样，他的阴蒂在始作俑者的撩拨下勃起了，他被那指甲拨弄得酸麻难耐，史蒂芬诺的头靠在鲁维克的肩上，发出抑制不住的大声呻吟。

柔媚的，极尽放纵的呻吟。

“很享受？嗯？”鲁维克把他的腿分开更大，好让她的姐姐更好的玩弄史蒂芬诺敏感的穴口，他被玩得汁水四溅，他没想过他可以流这么多水。

“是啊...很舒服。”史蒂芬诺哆嗦着说着，这个角度能看见鲁维克破损掉的脑子，近距离的肉红色撞进他的视野里，依旧令见识过各种尸体和血肉的艺术家感到强烈的不适。

“可你看上去很害怕。”鲁维克残忍的拆穿他的表象，劳拉此时突然放过他充血的阴蒂，提起裙子，将内裤缓缓的褪下，史蒂芬诺紧张极了，如果他还有阴茎此刻应该已经硬得像块铁了。

劳拉抱住他，她的阴部就这么贴上他的，她们的阴蒂互相挤压着，她的头发划过史蒂芬诺裸露出来的颈子惹起难耐的痒。史蒂芬诺已经敏感过分的地方完全受不住这种奇妙的快乐，他愉悦得几乎忘记了鲁维克，他一边呻吟，一边伸出手去，抚摸起劳拉的脸庞，他的阴蒂被研磨得变形，数下无情的碾压摩擦之后，史蒂芬诺就达到了高潮了，他在迷乱中将劳拉拉近，毫不犹疑的吻上了那红润的唇。

一阵剧痛强行挥散了他的高潮，史蒂芬诺大叫了一声，眼泪无法控制的溢满眼眶，鲁维克卡着他的下颚，无情的打断了他温情的索吻，把他拉离也正处在高潮之中的劳拉。

“谁让你亲她的。”史蒂芬诺感觉自己的下颚要被捏碎了，他疼得直冒冷汗，无法忍耐的大喊大叫。“你以为你是谁？”

“啊...对不起...对不起...”史蒂芬诺艰难的道歉，他不是有意识的，如果他现在头脑再清醒哪怕一点也不会对鲁维克说一句好话，而他现在的自我意识非常薄弱，只感到原始的恐惧，并潜意识的屈服于恐惧。

劳拉的躯体渐渐变得模糊，她变得像条蛇一样光滑，史蒂芬诺很快抓不住她了，她像一缕烟一样在指尖消逝。

“呜...她去哪儿了？”

“看来你很喜欢我姐姐。”语气中带着危险。

“不...不...”

“她那样完美，你怎么可以说不呢？”

史蒂芬诺意识到如何回答都是错的，于是他痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

“女性可以连续高潮很多次，你应该知道吧。”鲁维克说着，抱起史蒂芬诺纤细的腰身，将他这整人托了起来，将他的穴口对准自己的阴茎。

“呜...鲁本。不要是现在.....我还...没有准备好...”

“放心，阴道弹性很高，没那么容易撕裂，况且你这么湿。”

史蒂芬诺不舒服的挣扎了两下后，鲁维克开始向下压他的腰，“啊啊啊，疼...疼...”被破开的感觉异常的刺痛，阴道似乎比他的后穴要脆弱的多，那种恐惧感就像马眼要被插入异物一样想想就觉得可怕，明明比走后门更不容易受伤，但史蒂芬诺无法理解这种陌生的感觉，他的腿无法和鲁维克抗衡，他只能反手抓住鲁维克的脖子，妄图把自己撑起一点。

史蒂芬诺这副默默较劲的样子很是可爱，不自量力的反抗最是让人玩味，鲁维克手下发力，史蒂芬诺被尖叫着被全根没入。

史蒂芬诺难受的大口喘息着，鲁维克不给他多少时间，他被拽着升起又落下，被那根坚硬的棍子捅到腹腔深处，那种挤压感让他都能感受到鲁维克身体上的疤痕纹路。

“你流血了。”鲁维克放开他的腰，史蒂芬诺趁机想要抬起身子，却在半途拉扯出产生一阵酥麻，史蒂芬诺抽搐了一下，僵在当场，不敢再动了。

“看来我碰到你里面的骚心了。”鲁维克不打算帮他，他只是抚摸着他们交合的地方，把混合着淫液的鲜血裹在手指上，抬到史蒂芬诺眼前。

“这种东西真不像是你的。”

史蒂芬诺明白他什么意思，他们之间不会错过任何一个嘲讽对方的机会，史蒂芬诺不怒反笑，“是啊，这更像是你的。”

鲁维克的下体毫不客气的向上操了一下，完美的打破了史蒂芬诺保持的平衡，他的腰带动胯部抽动着，一次次狠狠的碾过史蒂芬诺的G点，让他发出一声哆嗦的低吟。

“咿，别动了...鲁本...鲁本...”史蒂芬诺感觉自己像个在海浪中漂浮的小船，被波浪打得载浮载沉，他试图抓任何他能抓到的地方，却起不到丝毫减少震动的办法，那肉刃带来疯狂的快感，史蒂芬诺下体的肌肉突然猛的收紧，液体却收不住的喷射出来，他又高潮了。

史蒂芬诺软软的靠着鲁维克喘息，凌乱的长发有些粘在了鲁维克性感的唇上。“啊...”史蒂芬诺还在余韵中抽搐着，他的大腿根抽筋了似的，极力的想要并拢双腿。

“我们继续，让我看看你能高潮多少次。”

“呜...”史蒂芬诺在他肩膀上歪了歪头，神色有些凝重和绝望，“如果你足够持久，恐怕非常多次。”

“你还在吸我。”鲁维克感受着史蒂芬诺阴道的收缩，满意的舔了舔史蒂芬诺的耳廓，对方很不配合的躲开了。“那我们继续。”

他把史蒂芬诺就着插入的姿态抱了起来，把他换了个方向压在镜面上，让他能很好地看见自己的脸。阴道高潮不像阴茎高潮后那样脱力，史蒂芬诺尚有余力用膝盖把自己支撑起来，双臂推着镜子，拉开距离，让自己不至于滑稽的趴在镜面上。鲁维克不喜欢他这样违背自己，他抓住那双手的手肘，向前固定在镜面上，双膝顶起了进去，分开并用自己的双腿架住史蒂芬诺的大腿根，让史蒂芬诺基本脱离了地面，阴茎也因为这个姿势插到了难以言喻的深处。

“啊，太深了...你做了什么！”史蒂芬诺痛苦的喊叫，别说挣扎，他就连一个稳定的着力点都找不到，勉强够到地面的脚趾一点力也使不上，史蒂芬诺要哭了，因为疯狂的刺痛。

“别怕，那是子宫口。”鲁维克不依不饶的向前顶着，史蒂芬诺疼得发昏，他内心谴责着鲁维克的粗鲁，操到子宫是一种非常不绅士的表现，那通常伴随着疼痛和感染，当然他不需要担心感染，而鲁维克也不是个绅士。

这样的痛苦根本谈不上到达高潮，史蒂芬诺被折磨得胃部抽痛，他又有点想吐了，之前被折腾的记忆让他反胃，他有点后悔了，他就不该来到这，他痛苦到认为自己就不应该来到这个世界。  
“够了，要坏了...”  
“我说过，逃跑不是没有代价的，我会把你粘在墙上，操到你死为止。”操进子宫的感觉温暖又舒适，鲁维克自顾自的享受着，说着恶毒的狠话，他身体紧绷着，腿部的肌肉挣出来，他快要被着温床吮吸的射了。

“你说我射进去，你会不会怀孕。”

史蒂芬诺无力回答，他的头抵在镜子上，眼睛紧闭着，忍受着剧烈的痛苦。

“你会，只要我想，反正这是个梦不是吗。”

史蒂芬诺总算摇了摇头作为反馈，鲁维克轻笑了一声，史蒂芬诺的利嘴总算令人满意的罢工了。

史蒂芬诺感觉撑到鲁维克射精用了半辈子那么久，他脱力的挂在镜子上，湿答答的听着鲁维克的喃喃细语，“瞧瞧你变成什么样子了，你所经历的痛苦还不及我的一半多。”

“......”

“我们继续。”

“......”史蒂芬诺彻底绝望了，他被放开双臂，小腿也终于沾到了地面，鲁维克抓着他的头发把他的脸抬起来，强迫他看着镜子里可悲的自己。

长发凌乱，目光无神，衣衫不整的自己。

然后他被就着这个姿势操了起来，鲁维克射完后根本就没有软下去，反而有种更加坚硬的错觉，而这次鲁维克甚至用另一只手揉捏他的阴蒂，一边操他的敏感带，他的身体很快就忘记了之前的苦难，有点软下去的阴蒂又被唤醒，他看着自己逐渐因为情欲而变化的面孔，竟感觉到了一丝病态的欣赏。

或许他和鲁维克就是一丘之貉，只可惜被玩弄的身体是他自己这件事实在让人高兴不起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”鲁维克在史蒂芬诺走神的空档狠狠的掐了一把他的阴蒂，疯狂的快感夹杂着酸痛让他毫无防备的在瞬间高潮了，他的小穴喷射出一股清澈的液体，滴滴答答的染湿了鲁维克的毛发。

“嘶...”史蒂芬诺抓住头顶镜面碎裂形成的锐利边缘，把自己的手割出一个长长的口子，而他犹然不觉得似的，越抓越紧。鲁维克眉头皱起，他抓下那只鲜血淋漓的手，将其握在手里。他又一次咬上史蒂芬诺埋在头发下的耳廓，而这一次史蒂芬诺没有躲开。

“最后一次，你可以自己来。”

史蒂芬诺不敢说不字了，而且这已经是鲁维克最大的一种让步了，拒绝只会面临一场强迫和灾难。

他虚弱的点了点头。

鲁维克终于温柔的帮助史蒂芬诺转过身来面对着他，他擦了擦史蒂芬诺的泪水，“自己坐上来。”史蒂芬诺也不再闹了，他费力的用膝盖撑起自己一点，对准那根已经折磨他无数次地阴茎，咬着下唇坐了下去，他控制着不会弄疼自己的深度，把下巴枕在鲁维克的肩头，抱着他的腰，放松下来一点点在那根阴茎上研磨自己，就好像之前剑拔弩张的不是他们一样。

史蒂芬诺抚摸着鲁维克身上的疤痕，思绪在温和地快感中飘远，他还心存一丝希望，莉莉应该不会让他失望，或者塞巴斯汀也可能带来什么惊喜，毕竟他可两次在STEM跨越生死，他不相信塞巴斯汀会那么轻易的死掉。

鲁维克很享受史蒂芬诺的抚摸，虽然他很不满史蒂芬诺分神去想着塞巴斯汀的事，但他对此没什么所谓了，他已经等不及去打破史蒂芬诺美好的幻想了。

史蒂芬诺渐入佳境，而鲁维克也逐渐到达了顶峰，史蒂芬诺在高潮的瞬间狠狠抓了一把鲁维克背上的受过伤的嫩肉，这让那张无表情的脸惊诧了一下，他都快忘了被人骂伤害到是一种什么感觉，这种刺激的尖锐的疼触发了他蓄势待发的身体，他低吼着和史蒂芬诺一同到达了巅峰。

史蒂芬诺摊在鲁维克的怀里，他嘤咛着，好像再也经不起折腾了。鲁维克总算放过了他，鲁维克为他放下皱成一片的裙子，架着他的手臂把他拉起来，酸软的腿丝毫没有支撑的力量，他只能依靠鲁维克的搀扶被动的远离那面镜子，各种液体顺着他的大腿流下来，令他感到非常的不适，正当他准备问一句的瞬间，他被鲁维克推了一下，前方没有地面，他就像只飞不动了的蓝蝴蝶一样坠入黑暗，劳拉染着那抹红色站在黑暗的尽头，她微笑着，向他张开了双臂，就好像一只在捕虫草里腐烂了许久，也等候了他许久的那只红蝴蝶。

【你所经历的痛苦还不及我的一半多。】

惨叫，鲁维克的惨叫。  
他的四肢被牢牢固定在手术台上，没有麻醉，没有昏厥，他被生生的割开皮肤，和史蒂芬诺不在乎生死和出血量的纯美学切工不同，那人的刀完全是在解剖，那锋利的手术刀完美避开所有内脏和大动脉，把外部的保护一层层揭下，皮肤，肌肉组织，最后是切断肋骨...起初的几下切割还让史蒂芬诺的手蠢蠢欲动，而随后的剥皮和去骨让史蒂芬诺也开始有些发抖，并非是场面太过血腥残忍，而是他意识到鲁维克一直都是活着的，在他失去他的眼睛之前，那双眼睛一直在冷静的活动，散发出强大的恨意。

疼是一种不陌生的感觉，神经被撕扯，被切碎，有锋利的东西强硬的穿刺过身体的皮肉，伤害到身体里柔软的肉质。史蒂芬诺了解这种感觉，习惯这种感觉，他的眼睛日日夜夜被一块铁刃凌迟，所以他从不同情任何受到伤害的人，疼痛，受苦，这也是一种体验，一种...恩赏，但他不喜欢痛，他只喜欢制造疼痛，他不认为有什么痛苦是他制造不出的，如果没有，那便是他想象力还不够，但当他在虚无中看到鲁维克所经历的苦难，他的想象力还是受到了冲击，史蒂芬诺不明白，为什么他经历了这样多的苦难仍旧没有破碎？

他确实是艺术。  
他的身体...他的灵魂...他的坚强...没有一样不冲击到他心中的那双索求美的眼睛。

活的鲁维克只会让他变得一团糟，而如果是一个死的鲁维克，那将无与伦比，他如此美丽，就像埋在地球中心的内核，美丽却无法捧在手心。史蒂芬诺的心脏被欲望搅成千万片，求而不得的心情令他焦躁，鲁维克不是艾米丽，他太强大，令史蒂芬诺感到无能为力...他天真的以为莫比乌斯打败了他，而事实上，鲁维克从没有败落，一切仍在他的控制之下。

史蒂芬诺在鲁维克的行刑现场中清醒过来，他摇了摇头，期待着能看到一缕清晨的阳光，但不幸的是，这里什么都没有。“我在哪儿？”史蒂芬诺不知道会不会有人在黑暗中作答，他懒惰的在床单上蹭了蹭，突然想起什么似的摸了摸胸部，相对平坦和腿间那点重量提醒他已经回到现实。

梦境的好处就是醒来之后一切感觉都那么飘渺，甚至很多细节都被清出了脑子，那种耻辱感几乎没剩下什么。

他没听到任何回答。

史蒂芬诺从床上爬起来，他的视线还非常模糊，黑暗欺负着他本就狭窄的可见范围，在黑夜中，他瞳孔的进光量比正常视觉的人更少。史蒂芬诺不相信鲁维克什么都不做，但他还是尝试性的动了起来，准备离开这张床铺，突然间他的手被黑暗中藏匿的什么人按住了。

“谁？”史蒂芬诺被吓到了，他现在草木皆兵，任何动静都能吓到他，更何况他的视觉盲点中突然出现一个人影。

“塞巴斯汀？”史蒂芬诺艰难的确认到了那人的轮廓，他立刻就认出了那模糊的体型，他反抓回去，“发生了什么？我们被囚禁了吗？”

依旧没有回应，史蒂芬诺感觉非常的不好，一个不回应他的塞巴斯汀，这太不正常了，恐慌顺着他的背脊扩散到四肢百骸，他敏锐的危机嗅觉让他在瞬息间意识到了一个异常恐怖的可能，他突然放开那只手，快速的向后撤去，但一切有些晚了，或者说任何时候都是过晚的，他被那只手很快抓住，一个陌生的，带着明显恶意的暴力覆盖了他。

“塞巴斯汀！为什么！是你！”史蒂芬诺在黑暗中开始攻击塞巴斯汀，他袖子里的针筒还在，于是他毫不犹豫的把它从袖口勾出来，咬下盖冒，向着黑暗中的身影扎了下去。

他的动作够快，但他还是被制止了。

黑暗中还有另一个人。

妈的！他怎么会忘了鲁维克！

史蒂芬诺的另一只手也被抓住，他从未感到如此愤怒，和被鲁维克单纯的欺辱导致的愤懑不同，被塞巴斯汀背叛让他暴怒到理智全无。

Lie！

Lie！

史蒂芬诺愤怒的把嘴中的盖帽吐了出去，“呸！庸人！你他妈的骗我？你...呼...”那愤怒激活了他施虐的欲望，他大脑一片红热，激动到已经再吐不出一个字，如果可以，他现在就能把塞巴斯汀身上的每一块肉都切下来！

“你看，他会毫不犹豫的攻击你。”鲁维克带着剧毒的话语舔舐过塞巴斯汀的脉络，他下意识的握紧了史蒂芬诺的手臂，疼痛从他的心脏开始扩散，他不怪史蒂芬诺攻击他，他只痛恨自己。

【你只需要...伤害他，让他恨你。】

塞巴斯汀憎恨自己的妥协。

【这对你没有坏处，我会放过那孩子。】

【你知道么，他想看我伤害你，他不值得你拿女儿冒险。】

【狼是喂不熟的。】

【考虑一下吧...】

他憎恨自己内心的那块灰暗。

无论他有什么样的理由，他终归要做一个恶魔了。

塞巴斯汀知道自己即将做下不可饶恕的罪行，他不会为自己脱罪，有些时候，罪犯总有许多确实无可奈何的理由，但这不能将他们的灵魂洗净，有些东西他必须背负，这就是他的选择。

他选择了莉莉的生命，为此他愿意背负上沉重的枷锁。

“你想让他操你吗？”鲁维克像梦里那样凑近史蒂芬诺说耳边，史蒂芬诺不客气的还给了鲁维克一个头槌。

能洞察他一举一动的恶魔自然是轻而易举的躲开了。

史蒂芬诺认命了，他输得彻底，他自以为的情人又一次站到了他的对立面，这次又是因为什么？又是核心？又是莉莉？

够了...

史蒂芬诺无力的放任自己倒下去，那两股力量都没有违背他，反而顺势将他按在了床上。有了塞巴斯汀的协助，鲁维克根本不屑于将他拖入梦境虐待，鲁维克现实里的力量不如他，但加上塞巴斯汀，他就一点机会都没了。

“好吧！做你们想做的吧！操你们所有人！”

史蒂芬诺突然笑了起来，他陷入某种癫狂，精神崩溃的艺术家行为开始失常，他干脆张开了双腿，“来啊，婊子们！干我吧！我喜欢这个！这将成就！艺术！”

鲁维克没有一点客气，他很快用行为打破了史蒂芬诺的强撑，他示意塞巴斯汀按住史蒂芬诺的双手，而他自己则将那双张开的腿卡住。

“既然你欢迎我。”少年模样看起来不像他原本那样可怕，史蒂芬诺全然残破的内心也不再怕他，“是的，和我玩吧！鲁本！鲁维克！招待我吧！你！庸人！让我看看你能做到什么程度！”  
史蒂芬诺根本不在乎鲁维克再在他的身体上添加什么不可磨灭的记忆，面对不可避免的创伤，他一如既往的选择了接受和歌颂，他已经开始不认为自己对这身体拥有话语权了，鲁维克赢了，史蒂芬诺不是个无赖的赌徒，他愿赌服输。

只是塞巴斯汀真的让他伤心了，物理意义上的，伤心，他本以为自己是没有这种感情的，而他高估了自己的情绪，为了塞巴斯汀他做出了他力所能及的最大改变，而现在没有了，他心里的高墙再次架起，他确切地想要折磨塞巴斯汀，把那些被他出于爱慕而隐藏起来的血色全部倾倒在阳光之下，让它们熠熠生辉，他就是这样的人！他本应该是这样的人！

“伤害我让你感到痛苦吗！塞巴斯汀！你应该的！你应该为了我而受苦！”史蒂芬诺和他较着劲，他的面容上浸染着不该有的笑意。

塞巴斯汀痛苦的闭上眼睛，史蒂芬诺又一次变回了他原本的的模样，因为应激性的创伤而癫狂邪恶的模样。

鲁维克的手开始揉搓史蒂芬诺的下体，史蒂芬诺仰着头，他不再理睬塞巴斯汀了，把自己全然交付在身下的布料上，享受，痛苦，这美妙的痛苦。

他随着鲁维克残酷无情的鞭笞呻吟，他的身体因为快感不由自主的反抗着塞巴斯汀的控制，他想挣脱这种不必要的束缚，如果不是那绝望的束缚，他会毫不犹豫的抱住鲁维克，让自己完全进入自己的角色，一个能减轻自己痛苦的角色。

这是他第二次被他的艺术品所击溃了，【把我变成杰作！】这种绝望真令人兴奋，他的记忆回到中枢，那时候塞巴斯汀居高临下的望着他，他的作品被毁了，他的身体也遭受了不可逆转的损伤，他的手在发抖，他的视力在流逝...他无法继续创作了。

如果伤害不可避免，那就接受！

“看着我...你把我变成了杰作...”

塞巴斯汀要离开了！留下他一个苟延残喘的，陷入绝望的身体！

【杀了我...让我成为杰作！】

他又拾起了相机......

“操我！鲁维克你在他妈的磨蹭什么？我想要你们两个！来啊！成就我！我的缪斯们！你们真让我喜爱！”史蒂芬诺的身体弹起来，他无法忍耐了，他讨厌这种被动的感觉，“放开我！放开我！”

“放开他。”鲁维克冰冷的声音传来，塞巴斯汀立刻就听从了，他本就不愿做这些，他他妈该死的为什么要承受这个！

史蒂芬诺果然没有做出任何带有攻击性质的行为，他像矫健的猫一样扑向他的猎物，那力量大的几乎要反过来将鲁维克压倒，他捕捉着鲁维克的唇，双腿夹住他的腰，发出餮足的呻吟。

对于史蒂芬诺的异常行为塞巴斯汀并没有什么意外的情绪，他像是被史蒂芬诺所鼓励了，就像他那时候鼓动他毙了他那样。他扯住史蒂芬诺的头发，把他和鲁维克分开。艺术家意识到他不能太偏心，他环着鲁维克，却侧过身，把唇压向了他的第一件杰作。

塞巴斯汀脑中那根弦绷断了，史蒂芬诺总能在无意间减轻他对他暴力行径的罪恶感，让他感到史蒂芬诺就应该被施以暴行，他想要被施以暴行。

他总是这样，让他步步紧逼之后，又让他怜悯，最终让他被负罪和情感牢牢锁住，永无止境的备受折磨！

塞巴斯汀啃咬着让他受苦的艺术家，直到他尝到了一股血腥味，他咬破了史蒂芬诺的唇，血的味道让他们都无法忍受的贪婪舔舐。

“唔...”史蒂芬诺被鲁维克的手弄得无法专心，他被塞巴斯汀按着后脑亲吻，这令他的眼睛无法注视到鲁维克的动作，两个人还是太多了，他无暇顾及，他从没有同时专心于创作两幅作品，这让他有点捉襟见肘。

当绵长的吻终于结束，史蒂芬诺被鲁维克从怀里扯了下来，随后两个人都退开了，这让史蒂芬诺在迷茫中寻找起来。

突然他感到自己那过于宽大的裤子被脱下来，不知道那是谁在做，总之他失去了最后的防御，史蒂芬诺别扭的在黑暗中把双腿抽回来，黑暗比鲁维克更令人不安，他现在无比憎恶起自己恼人的视力水平来。

“不要躲躲藏藏的！”

突然他感觉自己的双臂被架起，上半身被突如其来的一股力量拖到一边，他的半个肩膀被拖到了床沿，头部失去依靠导致血液一下子涌上他的脑袋。史蒂芬诺胡乱的咒骂，对这种类似于玩弄的行为不满到了极点，“你...”他的话尚未说完，一个温热的东西就顺势捅进了他的嘴里，他被卡着下颚，倒置着被一根阴茎插入了喉咙。

“呜呜呜...”史蒂芬诺的话语变成了哀嚎，倒置的角度带来无法言喻的痛苦，他的手胡乱的向上摸索，却被在半空就被抓住了一侧的小臂，对方提着他的手臂操他的嘴，任史蒂芬诺另一只手怎么去毫无章法的乱掰也无法撼动，最后他只能紧紧抓住那只手来稳住自己，他被一下下拉向阴茎的方向，这个姿势让每一次深喉更无处可逃，史蒂芬诺的身体被操得一抖一抖的，他的腿胡乱的蹬着床铺，就像被人用绳子勒住了脖子一般绝望又无用的挣扎，眩晕的感觉一波波侵袭上他的头颅。

鲁维克，这是鲁维克。他身上有被酒精浸泡过似的味道，还有福尔马林和火药味儿，那双手比自己还要冰冷，那是鲁维克没有错。史蒂芬诺仅剩的视线被男人的身体挡住，倒置的姿势让他用力困难，当另一双手捉住并抬起他的大腿时，他敏感的身体瑟缩了一下，而后他尽可能的让自己放松，他不想再受伤了。

被塞巴斯汀碰触本该是安心的，而他所有关于塞巴斯汀的性幻想中都不包括塞巴斯汀协助鲁维克来轮奸他。这种碰触非常的陌生，这让他倍感疏离。

被润滑过的湿滑柱体胡乱的顶着他的后穴，不是因为黑暗，而是急匆匆准备操开史蒂芬诺的人自己乱了阵脚，塞巴斯汀的呼吸沉重，带着深邃的欲望和痛苦。

史蒂芬诺十分想说点什么来催促塞巴斯汀干他，这样被悬在紧张边缘的感觉非常难受，然而他发不出声，他的喉咙像火烧的一样疼，他被液体呛着，即使鲁维克偶尔把阴茎抽出来一会他也很难说出一句完整的话。

“呜嗯...呜...”最终那根悬着的剑还是落在了君王的头上，塞巴斯汀在欲望的引导下最终把自己的肉刃捅进了史蒂芬诺柔软的小口里，他发出一声呻吟，不自控的一点点把那紧致的肉穴操得更开，把自己的欲望一寸寸钉进史蒂芬诺的深处。

两边被开发的史蒂芬诺开始啜泣，喉咙灼痛的感觉大于所有的外在刺激，没人在乎他是否享受，当然他自己也不在乎，就像战争不会在乎带走任何一条生命一样。

这本就不是任何一个人会享受的过程，鲁维克更急于想击垮他，击垮塞巴斯汀，塞巴斯汀则沉沦于发泄和痛苦，而在这个过程中享受是最不重要的，但他们都得学会，学会接受，接受了便无所畏惧。

史蒂芬诺闭上眼睛，他被填得满满的，他不加掩饰的大声呻吟，或许表演的成分更多一些，但史蒂芬诺自己也不知道，没人知道，史蒂芬诺完全在顺应着本能去减轻自己的痛苦，鲁维克知道史蒂芬诺已经折服于他了，很明显他在讨好自己，讨好塞巴斯汀，他要把这场演出作为自己的主场，哪怕只是场自我欺骗的戏剧，史蒂芬诺根本就是一个不占上风就会死的家伙...

既然他愿意演，那么鲁维克愿意帮个小忙，让他的表演更加跌宕。  
鲁维克放开史蒂芬诺的手臂，对方已经无力挣扎，那只手臂软软的跌到床上，无力的瘫着，他卡住史蒂芬诺下颚的手施加了更重的力道，这个角度他能看见史蒂芬诺痛苦不安的喉结，当他用力的把自己全根没入的时候，他另一只手抚摸上史蒂芬诺喉咙上的凸起，细细摸索，就好像能感受到自己似的。

他长时间停留在里面，感受着那紧张的收缩和绝望的温暖。

“鲁维克！你不能那样对待他！”塞巴斯汀终于无法忍耐的爆发了，他虽然同样做着残酷的事，但鲁维克显然更不加节制，史蒂芬诺的胸口起伏已经变得微弱，他的腿在警探手里抽搐，呻吟都小的近乎听不见了。塞巴斯汀虽然知道鲁维克不会真的做到害死史蒂芬诺的那一步，但他不认为这种非人虐待是有必要的。

“...”鲁维克放开了身下的人，他退了出来，给史蒂芬诺一个喘息的机会后又开始平稳的抽插，塞巴斯汀对此松了口气。鲁维克不是史蒂芬诺那样对苦难和死亡本身情有独钟的人，他折磨史蒂芬诺完全出于小小的乐趣，被打断也没什么特别让他恼火的，采纳塞巴斯汀的建议没什么不好，这反而让他更能感觉到塞巴斯汀的参与感。

“别害怕。”鲁维克冷淡的开口，“他死不了。”

史蒂芬诺不曾想到这个时候塞巴斯汀还能保持着他的一丝理智妄想来拯救他，虽然这点仁慈和他对自己做的事情比起来显得有点可笑和不自量力，但史蒂芬诺还是多少觉得心里平衡了那么一点。

他还是没法真的责怪他。

痛苦过去后的史蒂芬诺又开始能发出悲鸣了，在鲁维克变得相对温柔之后，他身下被塞巴斯汀挑起的快感也逐渐明晰，他的胃部升腾起一团火，逐渐蔓延到四肢百骸，即使他们的关系已经趋向破裂，但塞巴斯汀仍在极尽全力的照顾史蒂芬诺在床上的感受，就好像这样能稍微减轻自己的负罪感似的，他还没有彻底崩溃，即使做着强迫的行为却依旧温柔，他在那具柔韧的身体上驰骋着，却尽力寻找着能让史蒂芬诺感到稍微舒适的角度，不经意间强硬的戳刺在身下人深处的敏感带上，牵引出一连串高昂的喘息，随后塞巴斯汀不再放过他，一次次碾压在他敏感的腺体上，灼热绝望的快感让史蒂芬诺逐渐硬了起来，随着塞巴斯汀渐入佳境的呻吟而吐着前夜，同时鲁维克也快要到了，他那点来之不易的温柔逐渐被失控替代，史蒂芬诺又被侵犯得极深，他可能已经被擦伤的娇嫩喉咙发出炙热的剧痛，这让史蒂芬诺感觉自己的身体仿佛被彻底撕裂一般，痛苦和快感夹击着他，史蒂芬诺不知道哪一边才是他向往的。

温质的液体毫无预警的冲入史蒂芬诺的喉咙。伴随着几下抽搐和悲惨的咕噜声，史蒂芬诺毫无选择余地的吞下了全部，鲁维克感受着手下喉咙艰难吞咽的震颤，一切都令他满意，于是他略微小心的抽出自己的阴茎，拍了拍史蒂芬诺因为呛咳而微微震颤的脸颊，“很好。”史蒂芬诺的顺从令他满意，“塞巴，我不介意把他让给你玩一会。”鲁维克轻轻将还在咳嗽的艺术家上半身抬起来，塞巴斯汀很配合的坐下将史蒂芬诺就着插入的姿态接过来，将他被操到脱力的身体抱进怀里，体位的改变让两个人都发出充满欲望的呻吟，塞巴斯汀难耐的推动起自己的腰，把史蒂芬诺操得意识昏沉。

“啊...塞巴斯汀...快...我想要你...”史蒂芬诺的声音嘶哑，他的喉咙绝对受伤了，这让塞巴斯汀怀念起他原来的声音，“没事的，没事了。”塞巴斯汀的声线异常的苦涩，带着泫然欲泣的颤抖，他的动作没有停下，只是不停的安慰着史蒂芬诺，他的眼泪随着他的话语从眼眶里落下来，蹭到史蒂芬诺的皮肤上。

“呵呵，明明...输的人是...是我，你哭什么...”史蒂芬诺双臂挂在塞巴斯汀的脖子上，他贴近前警探的耳朵，将自己喑哑低沉的声音灌进去。

“对不起...”

“这对我来说...嗯...没有...意义。”

史蒂芬诺抓紧了塞巴斯汀的外衣，内部酸麻的快感鞭笞着他需要释放的索求“哈...给我...更多...”史蒂芬诺不甘的压下身子去鞭笞塞巴斯汀，惹得对方一连串的粗喘，分明受制的史蒂芬诺气势也依旧盖过了塞巴斯汀，他用颤抖的双手抓住塞巴斯汀的头发向后扯去，当他露出脆弱的喉咙后，史蒂芬诺毫不犹豫的咬了上去，“啊...ste...你...”塞巴斯他身下的动作变得粗爆了，此刻痛即快乐，史蒂芬诺舔着塞巴斯汀的伤口，继而换个位置更狠的咬下去，让他的杰作因为他而不停悲吟，史蒂芬诺多少心里有点平衡了，至少塞巴斯汀陪着他受苦，他怎么能怪他呢，如果他真的有什么比他更值得守护的东西，那是多么容易谅解的事情，他是自命不凡，他清楚自己对世界和艺术的价值不可估量，但他从不高估自己对别人的价值，就像在STEM里那样，他该感到冒犯吗？不。

鲁维克的占有欲还是有点蠢蠢欲动的，他不喜欢分享玩具，但谁叫塞巴斯汀和史蒂芬诺都是他的老朋友呢，史蒂芬诺对此很投入，甚至享受，鲁维克并不因为史蒂芬诺享受而气恼，或许史蒂芬诺会，他要求他的作品必须受苦，或许塞巴斯汀会，因为他不愿意看到他人享受一个强奸，史蒂芬诺倾向于一个施虐者，塞巴斯汀更倾向于施恩者，而鲁维克则并非纯粹的两者，他是个控制狂，其他人是否快乐痛苦都无关紧要，他只在乎自己的计划是否完美达成，而计划会为他人带来欢愉还是苦痛他都不在乎，就像他现在做的，他想让史蒂芬诺快乐他就必须快乐，想让他受苦，他就必须受苦。

他现在想要加入了。

“塞巴，躺下，让他骑着你。”

塞巴斯汀过分的耽于快感而没有顾及到鲁维克，他只是带着呻吟咕噜着，鲁维克不多废话，讨厌重复的白发恶魔上前将塞巴斯汀推到在床上，史蒂芬诺因为体位的再一次改变而惊叫出声，“啊...你要做什么...”

“呜...混蛋...”塞巴斯汀的意识还有些恍惚，他的下体还不依不饶的顶着史蒂芬诺，让身上的艺术家因为快感的冲击而发着抖。

鲁维克从背后揽住史蒂芬诺，艺术家的双手撑在塞巴斯汀结实的胸膛上，他无心理睬鲁维克的戏弄，鬼使神差的低下头咬起塞巴斯汀硬挺性感的乳头。史蒂芬诺灵活的舌头和恼人的牙齿激得前警探拼了命的挺身，把自命不凡的艺术家操得口水流了出来，淫靡的液体顺着他的舌尖把塞巴斯汀的乳头周边都弄得亮晶晶的。在魔鬼眼里史蒂芬诺和塞巴斯汀就像一堆拼接在一起的漂亮积木，哗啦，推倒它们的感觉非常之好，只要他愿意，随时可以让它们瞬间崩塌。鲁维克冰冷的手摸上两人交合的地方，发出一声无意义的咂舌声，交合的地方湿成一片，严丝合缝得没有一点余地，他想进去有点挑战，史蒂芬诺太紧了，想把他干松一点都需要很多耐心，鲁维克强行用指尖戳弄进交合处紧致的边缘，在几次大力的颠颤下找到了一点突破口，紧张生冷的触感让操得起劲儿的两人都发出惊呼和呻吟，一个欢愉的，一个疼痛的。

“妈的...鲁维克，停下...停下！”史蒂芬诺痛苦的蜷起身子，他感到无比的绝望，因为他了解鲁维克，他根本不可能被阻止。鲁维克手指对根部无情的按压令塞巴斯汀呻吟着下意识的研磨自己，他不清楚自己是在躲避那根带来快感的手指，还是把自己在上面摩擦，他的臀部难耐的摆动，顶弄的动作变得更大，让身上的艺术家变得痛苦。

他妈的...史蒂芬诺咬着牙在心里骂道。

“我做不到的...啊...我真的不行...鲁本...这他妈的不是在梦里！”史蒂芬诺哑着嗓子喊道，史蒂芬诺害怕鲁维克会把他那根也插进来，他一定承受不了，他会坏掉的。

鲁维克在心里权衡了一下，弄坏史蒂芬诺确实不是他需要做的，但艺术家的慌张确实十分有趣，他不理会史蒂芬诺的请求，进而把手指插入更深，引起史蒂芬诺绝望的尖叫和塞巴斯汀难耐的呻吟，就当他狠狠的用手指再一次碾压过塞巴斯汀的根部后，床上的警探突然窒息了一般，像条占板上的鱼，胯部剧烈抽搐了两下，尖叫着射了。

塞巴斯汀的胸口不安的起伏着，高潮让他被动地享受起来，而他身上的艺术家反而惨白着脸，仿佛受着什么酷刑，史蒂芬诺因为疼痛而急促的呼吸，鲁维克抽出手指，帮助正失神的史蒂芬诺抬起身子，从塞巴斯汀软掉的阴茎上离开，“塞巴，你比我想象的要快。”鲁维克顺势将浑身无力的史蒂芬诺像个破布偶似的推回塞巴斯汀身上，欺身压了上去，越过史蒂芬诺的肩膀看向塞巴斯汀因欲望而浑浊的眼睛。

背德的强制高潮有种诡谲的魅力，塞巴斯汀沉迷在那挥之不散的快感里，他腰胯还在止不住的颤抖，腹部的温度高居不下，他现在根本说不出一句话。

“好吧。”看着塞巴斯汀沉浸在高潮中的面孔，他已经休息够久的阴茎又挺立起来，“让我看看你是怎么让他这么爽的，凡诺。”

“......”史蒂芬诺没什么可说的，他尽量调整了一下自己的姿势，抬高屁股等着鲁维克操他，粘稠的精液滑了出来，看上去比透明质的润滑剂要污浊色情的多，鲁维克不急不缓的用手指按压那圈有些松软的嫩肉，看着里面的液体汩汩的流出来，就像对待一个物件，“你现在学乖了？”

“别废话...”史蒂芬诺没好气的从牙缝里挤出字来，“是我邀请你，鲁本，是我创造了劳拉，是我成就了...你！是你接受了我，学乖了的人，是你！呵呵呵呵...”史蒂芬诺嘶哑的疯笑和话语成功令白发恶魔的笑容僵住了，鲁维克用力掐住史蒂芬诺因为发笑而颤抖的软腰，毫不怜惜的全根没入，将艺术家恼人的笑掐断，将他狠狠的操在塞巴斯汀的胸膛上，恣意的，甚至是带着恶意的使用起身下人用来给他泄欲的器官。  
“咿...”想抱怨鲁维克粗鲁的艺术家刚想开口就被灭顶的快感给打压了，鲁维克太了解他的身体了，这让他连丝毫反抗的时间都没有，被连续猛干着敏感点的快感让他的大脑一片炽白，几乎昏厥，他的舌根发软，声带也只剩下咿咿呀呀的震颤。

在鲁维克骤风暴雨般的攻势下，史蒂芬诺几乎立刻就要射了，迭起的快感让史蒂芬诺临近高超的边缘，太多又太快，史蒂芬诺感觉自己敏感的腺体仿佛要被捣烂了，突然他的耳边传来一段无法辨别的话语，只下一刻他的根部就被紧紧地掐住。

“不呜...啊放...啊...啊...啊...”史蒂芬诺无法说全一句话，他的思维都彻底崩盘，他想要，想射，其他的都已经成为了泡影，他愿意付出一切来得到一个高潮，现在的史蒂芬诺被鲁维克操成了只有下半身还在思考的一团淫荡的肉，除了嗷嗷的叫和努力的摆动腰肢，他什么都想不到了。

“不许让他射，塞巴。”  
“你...为什么要这么做！”  
“因为我想。”  
塞巴斯汀挫败的抬起一点身子，看着身上已经完全趴在他胸口上流着口水的艺术家，他仅有的一只眼睛爽得上翻，眼睑无力的垂着，将黑暗中扩大的瞳孔遮住一半，史蒂芬诺看起来似乎已经失去意识了，只有微弱的呻吟声还能证明他还没有昏厥。

他现在到希望史蒂芬诺能昏死过去，“一直不射他会...会...”

“我知道。”鲁维克的脸也有些发白了，史蒂芬诺惹他生气，他已经多久没这么愤怒过了，被史蒂芬诺控制了情绪让他一瞬间体会到从未有过的挫败，鲁维克极力想让自己镇静下来，可他的身体居然违背了他的理智，快感从下腹升腾起来，史蒂芬诺的痛苦也化为快感的一部分，在和史蒂芬诺的争斗中，他同样不想妥协。

史蒂芬诺感觉下体痛苦的要烧起来，快感还在不依不饶的增强，史蒂芬诺突然觉得可能自己会被弄得再也无勃起，可能鲁维克就是想要这样，是啊，无论他能不能勃起，都不妨碍他作为鲁维克的玩物不是吗，他到底在报什么希望？鲁维克的一点仁慈和真心？

伴随着令人疯狂的快感，一股热流冲进史蒂芬诺的身体，鲁维克凶狠的抵着史蒂芬诺的前列腺射了，精液和之前被留在史蒂芬诺身体里的精液融在一起，把那可怜的，被撑开的穴口搞得一团糟，艺术家依旧没能射，但他还是喑哑着发出绵长的低音，他高潮了，仅仅用后面高潮了，湿滑的精液混合着肠液在穴口的挤压和抽搐中一股股流出来。塞巴斯汀的身体先于意识的松开了手，他不忍心再让史蒂芬诺这样下去了，即使这违背了恶魔。鲁维克没有责难，他把几近昏死的史蒂芬诺翻过身，让他平躺在塞巴斯汀身边，胸口起伏着检查起史蒂芬诺的状况，令塞巴斯汀惊讶的是，他从没见过鲁维克如此焦虑，他从来都是一副对一切漠不关心的模样，而他现在蹙着眉头，竟有一丝孩子气的惊慌。史蒂芬诺的阴茎还硬挺着，昏暗中看不清阴茎的颜色是否已经青紫，但光看鲁维克的表情就知道一定不乐观。塞巴斯汀轻柔的按摩着史蒂芬诺的双球，手指划上顶端的小口，“必须让他射出来。”他担心的说。  
鲁维克愣着，他灰白色的眼睛紧盯着塞巴斯汀努力挑逗的手，没有发言。史蒂芬诺没有过多时间感受酸涩的干高潮，他更多感官是下体的涨痛，仿佛阴囊要被撑爆了似的，尿道也传来灼热的疼痛，一个温柔的摩擦舒缓了这种不适，史蒂芬诺回应了一声舒服的呻吟，疼痛渐渐消退，想释放的感觉又逐渐回来，可快感似乎总是不够似的，他发烧了一样，欲望堆积成一片炙热，而他射不出来。

“笨蛋。”鲁维克示意塞巴斯汀放开手，他低下头去，慷慨的含住了史蒂芬诺，他的手轻缓的揉捏着史蒂芬诺的阴囊，舌头刺激着史蒂芬诺小小的铃口，成功引出一连串的喘息。感受到史蒂芬诺反应的鲁维克把那根阴茎含进深处，两侧的脸颊凹陷下去，他在吮吸着史蒂芬诺，头部上下摆动，发出扑哧扑哧的声响，像个专业的妓女一样服务着艺术家，史蒂芬诺被要命的吸力惹得突然尖叫起来，他不禁挺起腰把自己顶的更深，鲁维克发出一声不适的呻吟，他不喜欢这种被动的感觉，但他还是忍住，只是用力按住史蒂芬诺不安的胯部，用牙齿稍微报复了一下艺术家的妄图操进他喉咙的行为。

史蒂芬诺能感觉到紊乱的热流正在被引导着，他在快乐的沉吟中睁开眯着的眼睛，最先映入眼帘的是塞巴斯汀关切的脸，塞巴斯汀轻缓的抚摸着史蒂芬诺的发丝，“射出来，史蒂芬诺。”他的声音温柔至极，令史蒂芬诺无法忽视的注意到他。  
那么是谁在吸他，鲁维克？史蒂芬诺略微清醒的意识也感到一丝讶异，鲁维克肯放低姿态给他口交，这简直难以置信。被温暖包裹的快感涌上头颅，被吮吸的快感让他连强忍都做不到，史蒂芬诺终于哑着声射了出来，绵长迟来的高潮让他叫不出声来，他的大腿根止不住的抽搐，手胡乱的抓着床单。鲁维克离开他，嘴边还挂着白色的液体，史蒂芬诺还在高潮着，因为高潮延迟的关系，肌肉无力令精液喷射出来，乳白色的液体只能萎靡的流出来，有种别样的色情。

“没事了。”鲁维克面无表情的舔舐掉唇边的液体，就好像刚才那个焦躁的人没有存在过一样，他的衣领因为刚才的姿态有些敞开，里面的一个机械按钮似的设备若隐若现，塞巴斯汀注意到了这个细节，他突然飞快的扑过去。

只要抢到通信器，那么他就不必继续受到胁迫，他还可以改变他们的命运！

然而在他还没能碰到鲁维克，对方就已经将之前那一管镇定剂打入了他的身体，血液仿佛变得粘稠，塞巴斯汀在几下挣扎后便挂在鲁维克的身上，失去了意识。

史蒂芬诺轻轻叹了口气，到最后他一滴泪也没有落，他似乎已经习惯了疼痛和苦难。  
“在我身边你才有价值，才有人理解，才是艺术，”恶魔揪着警探的头发把他推到一边，缓缓地附身凑近史蒂芬诺的耳边，把那句话奉还给他，“是我成就了你。”

史蒂芬诺没有心气反驳了，或许鲁维克是对的，他的价值，他苦难的艺术只被鲁维克需要和理解，他们才是同类，他们这种人，望望太阳也就罢了，永远也不配拥有。

就像向日葵，那一片一片的光明之花，自不量力，鲁维克这样，而他何尝不是如此。

史蒂芬诺侧过头，看向他陷入昏迷的太阳，感觉有些暖意，突然有些回忆涌回了他的脑子，他的父亲抱着他，在动乱中寻找失散的家人，世界在尖叫声中变得模糊，爆炸在身后传来，他的父亲为了折返回去寻找母亲和妹妹，再也没有回来。

“放他走吧，他还有一个孩子。”史蒂芬诺虚弱的开口，他自己都不相信自己的声音。

“你觉得我像是一个慈善家吗？”

“如果塞巴斯汀继续失踪，警察很快就会来，你准备带着他逃跑吗？无所不能先生。”史蒂芬诺舒缓的微笑了一下，他自信鲁维克不是个为个人爱好就不顾大局的人，他的神情中没有一丝刚被折腾过的窘迫，只是眼神有些空洞，但气势有余，如果不是他身下像被精液泡过一样，别人只会认为他刚睡醒而已。

“无聊。”

“是啊，无聊。”史蒂芬诺撑起身子，“他真有趣不是吗，我那点好心都要被你说服了，可是没办法，你没法带走他。”

鲁维克收拾好衣物，一把扽起史蒂芬诺的领子，把他从床上拖进浴室，把后续的烂摊子留给昏迷中的警探。

被拖着离开之前，史蒂芬诺最后看了一眼塞巴斯汀，脑子里的情感都被抽空了似的，只剩下一副滑稽的画面，或许警察们会在一张到处沾着精液的床上找到一个光着屁股，疑似被强奸的前警探，史蒂芬诺最后同情了一下塞巴斯汀，放任自己跌跌撞撞的走入了阴霾。

\------

自从那件意外后，克林森市风平浪静了已有两年多，塞巴斯汀还和以前一样看着他满满一板子的红线和案件照片发呆，史蒂芬诺的照片被他从中心移到了角落里，他很多时候不敢去看那张照片，但他又不愿将它取下来。

半年前他还在寻找史蒂芬诺和鲁维克，而现在他已经不报希望，史蒂芬诺可能已经死了，无论怎么样，他似乎再也不会回来了，照片就这样在越来越微弱的希望中从展板的核心一点一点被挤到一边，塞巴斯汀把一张新的尸体照片定在画板上，目光时不时的扫向史蒂芬诺那张微笑着的面孔，他深深吸了口气，以平复自己复杂的心情，他明白，他能做的弥补就是尽力救下更多的人。

史蒂芬诺当然不会在克林森市周围留下任何存在的痕迹，鲁维克带着他离开了美国，史蒂芬诺这个名字也随之消失了，取而代之的是另一个身份，鲁维克聪明狠辣到能得到一切他想要的，哪怕改换一个假身份，甚至获取一个意大利绿卡，并占了他的财产。

有什么所谓呢，他都已经是鲁维克的了。而举目无亲之人的失踪也无声无息的，谁又会在意克林森市艺术家的消失呢？哪怕他有点名气，对其他人来说也并不至关重要，可能他之前约定的摄影项目负责人会有些讶异，但他大可以换一个摄影师来解决他的窘境...可能，可能只有塞巴斯汀还在乎，那个名字埋在史蒂芬诺的记忆深处，在鲁维克的攻城略地之下，那些阳光下生活的记忆被挤压得越发小了。

“别动。”鲁维克把一件红裙子对着史蒂芬诺比划着，而前艺术家已经失去耐心了。  
“你这种无意义的行为能不能停止！”  
“那你能不能把你的嘴闭上。”  
“不能。”  
史蒂芬诺没好气的夺过那件怎么看都带点劳拉意味的，象征着鲁维克怪异癖好的服装，三两下就套上了身子。他不想和鲁维克争执，反正这没有意义。

史蒂芬诺并没有再遭到过多无意义的虐待，甚至他的脸色比他一个人生活的时候要好多了，但史蒂芬诺仍觉得现在的生活方式比被虐待身体更加噩梦，鲁维克在他的健康方面的关注度有些超乎寻常，如果你的营养医师是一个什么都做得出来的控制狂恶魔的话，那就是史蒂芬诺现在地狱般的生活了。食物种类、食量，作息时间...一切都被鲁维克固定好了，就连他们之间的性爱次数都没被放过，任何事，无论他想不想做，想生还是想死，他都没有决定权。有那么一次，他绘画太过沉迷而超过了预定睡眠的时间，鲁维克把他按在一地绘着劳拉的画纸上干到他连拿笔的力气都没有了，此后他再没有超时。

在他雕琢出真正完美的劳拉之后，他认为自己的艺术家生涯结束了，笼中之鸟怎么配做艺术家，史蒂芬诺盯着自己的一身红衣轻笑，不过至少他留下了退隐的作品，劳拉，这或许也有鲁维克的一份功劳，但他才是作者，他才不会和鲁维克分享这份殊荣。

史蒂芬诺站在鲁维克的旁边，他们面前的落地镜映着他们两个，复古的落地镜和建筑布局总让他想起自己的家人，虽然史蒂芬诺并没有移民美国，但他曾经确实从没想过再回佛罗伦萨，再回到那个令人悲伤的旧宅，他多次建议鲁维克搬到内城的家里去，却都被鲁维克以实验的理由拒绝了。史蒂芬诺发现鲁本又长高了，他现在已经快有塞巴斯汀那个呆侦探那么高了，史蒂芬诺很难形容自己有多羡慕他被重置的年轻生命，虽然这是鲁维克经历了他不可能承受的苦难才换来的，但鲁维克的这一点强大同样令史蒂芬诺羡慕，甚至可以称得上嫉妒了。

“好了，我做完你的衣架了，然后呢，你想怎么使用我？”史蒂芬诺的话有几分挑逗，而他的面目冷冰冰的，没有什么实质性的感情和欲望可言。

“你想他了？”

“我有么？”

“你有，我知道。”鲁维克从后面搂住他的腰，把头枕在史蒂芬诺的颈窝，咬着他在上一次留下的吻痕。

“我.....”史蒂芬诺考虑着如何结束这个带着点不安气息的话题，鲁维克比他先开口，“你不配想他，你应该清楚自己是谁，是什么。”

“你的物品。”

“正确。”

“你只需要呆在我身边实现你的价值，凡诺，你不需要向任何人，任何事。”

就像私人橱窗里的展品，不需要见光，只需要给他的主人观赏收藏便够了。史蒂芬诺轻轻叹气，他回过身，观察起恶魔的面孔，主动吻上了鲁维克。

他是“爱”着恶魔的，就像恶魔“爱”他一样，他爱他的作品和观众，而鲁维克爱他的物品，这便是他们之间的所有了。鲁维克彻底毁了他，但也彻底成就了他，同类之间或许就是这么纠缠，既排斥又亲切，即公平，又不公。为什么作恶多端的人会下地狱，而非上天堂，因为恶魔才是他们的伴侣，魔鬼才会不想改变他们，而是由心赞美他们的存在，无论每一个下地狱的恶人是否都心甘情愿，或是否有心回头向救赎伸出手去，他们大部分都还是跌入了地狱。至少对于史蒂芬诺来说，什么都已经太晚了，天使没能抓稳他，他的身心永永远远便都是恶魔的了，生时，死后。


End file.
